Sympathy for the Devil
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: Something went wrong with the summoning at the end of ‘Lucifer Rising’. It wasn’t Lucifer that rose, rather it transported his son to the church instead, and he isn’t very impressed with his father. HP/SPN Xover. Slash! Dean/Cas/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Sympathy for the Devil

_Summary – Something went wrong with the summoning at the end of 'Lucifer Rising'. It wasn't Lucifer that rose, instead, it transported his son to the church instead, and he isn't impressed with his father. HP/SPN Xover. Slash!! _

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. They belong to JK Rowling and Eric Kripke. So I'm making no money. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

**Gringotts Bank - Diagon Alley - 31****st**** July, 2001**

Harry followed the goblin to the vault that he had been informed his mother had left for him, with strict instructions that he was not to know of it until his twenty-first birthday. He honestly had no idea why, nor what was in the vault. No one knew. Shockingly, not even the goblins knew the contents of the vault.

"Here we are sir. You will need to place your hand on the plaque on the door and state you full name. The vault should then open for you. I will not be allowed to enter with you, but I will be waiting for you out here once you have finished." The goblin told him blandly. Harry smiled weakly at the goblin, knowing that his relations with the goblins had never been the same since he, Hermione and Ron had broken into the bank four years before.

"Thank you. Er..." Harry stalled and then placed his hand over the blank plaque on the door of the vault and sighed deeply. "Harry James Potter...-Black." Harry said, hastily adding the Black to the end after remembering that he was now Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Which just added more to the problems that he already had.

Harry shivered as he felt a wave of foreign magic run through his body and then, with an almost silent click, the door opened. Harry paused at the entrance to the vault, then, taking a deep breath, he stepped into the vault, spinning round in shock when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Well that can't be good." Harry muttered, before he took stock of the contents of the vault. Frowning in confusion when he didn't see anything at first, he stepped even more into the vault and then glanced down when something caught his eye.

In the middle of the floor, by his feet, was an envelope. Harry frowned and picked it up, noting that it wasn't white or cream like normal, but was in fact red. He looked at it cautiously for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not he should open it before shrugging. It had been his mother, after all, that had left him the letter. Why would she wish to harm him?

--

He found out exactly why she may have wished to harm him after he finished reading the letter, letting the parchment fall from his lax hands and flutter to the floor silently. Harry then followed the parchment and collapsed to his knees and leant forwards until his head was almost touching the floor. He gripped his hair in his fingers and allowed a small sob to escape his lips.

James Potter wasn't his father.

--

**St. Mary's Convent - Ilchester, Maryland – 2008**

Sam and Dean nervously glanced at the blood that was beginning to form a spiralled pattern on the floor and then at each other.

"We need to leave. Now." Dean said, moving to help Sam lean on him and then hopefully be able to run out of the room before Lucifer arrived.

"It's too late, Dean." Sam muttered, not taking his eyes off of the now glowing blood, knowing that the two of them would not be able to leave in time.

The light from the blood steadily grew until it was getting hard to look at it, and a figure was slowly forming, a strangely smaller than they thought it would be, figure. When the light faded, a young man who looked to be a similar age to them stood there, looking down at his slowly healing wrists in despair.

Dean shuffled as he gaped at the dark haired man in shock, not having expected Lucifer to look like that at all and making the man's head to shoot up and pierce them with a creepy bright green gaze.

The man then frowned in confusion and looked around the room, the two hunters could see that the man was trying not to panic and then he looked back at the only two alive in the room, eyes skimming over the two dead bodies before seemingly deeming them unimportant.

"Who are you? More to the point, where the hell am I?" The man asked, speaking with a very strong, English accent.

"What...?" Dean asked before trailing off and frowning in confusion.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, seeing his brother struggle to find what to say.

"Harry Potter. I _was_ in Marseilles, in France. Yet now, I'm here. _Where_ is here? Please tell me." The man, Harry, asked them in a tone that was bordering on desperate. Certainly not something they expected of Lucifer. Clearly something had gone wrong.

"You're in Ilchester, Maryland." Sam told him, Dean still trying to get his head around the situation and hopefully figure out what the hell was going on.

"Maryland? Isn't that in America? Judging by your accents, I'd say it is, but my Geography knowledge of the Americas, Africa and Australia isn't all that good." Harry told them with a self-deprecating shrug.

"Yes. It's in America. How are you here?" Sam asked him, taking a step nearer to the young, seemingly vulnerable, man. Dean's hand shot out and grabbed his arm to stop him from getting any nearer than he already was.

"I don't—I don't know. Judging by my surroundings though, you two were the ones to do the ritual. Surely you know what you were aiming for." Harry pointed out, looking away from them and taking in the details of the room more closely, though not leaving the centre of the spiral.

"We didn't start the ritual. We were trying to stop it. However, I think it went wrong." Sam admitted, studying the man in front of him closely.

"Oh? What was it supposed to do, do you know?"

"Summon Lucifer." Dean finally spoke up, glaring at the man. Harry in the mean time, stiffened and paled so much Sam thought he was going to faint.

"L-Lucifer? It didn't work right? He's not here? He hasn't risen?" Harry asked them, panicking and looking around the room as though expecting said leader of hell to jump out at them any minute.

"No. You appeared instead." Sam told him, Dean in the mean time had slowly brought his gun out from the waist of his jeans and held it to his side, ready to shoot Harry should he move towards them in a threatening way, though unable to shoot the clearly distressed man for anything less.

"Oh. I suppose that's good then?" Harry said faintly, weakly smiling at them. "Can you tell me your names? I understand if you don't want to, but I would like to know."

Sam glanced behind him slightly to look at Dean, who shrugged, then turned back to look at Harry, who was still looking a little pale and shaky. His wrists, Sam noticed, had healed completely, only a faint pink line to indicate that there had been an injury at all, and showing the brothers that Harry wasn't entirely human.

"First, tell us what you are. Humans don't heal that fast." Sam said, nodding to Harry's wrists. Harry brought his wrists up and looked at them, smiling sadly then looking at Sam. Sam almost recoiled in shock at the amount of pain showing in the young mans eyes.

"No, I don't suppose they do. Had I not tried to kill myself, I would imagine I too, would not heal that fast. I don't know though. From what I remember as a child, I never healed at such an increased pace." Harry admitted, looking back down at his wrists and frowning. Of course, he didn't tell the two that once he had turned eleven, he had entered the wizarding world and any and all cuts he had were healed by magic. He could sense that the two in front of him had no magic, though the taller of the two had something about him that felt vaguely familiar to Harry.

"You tried to kill yourself? Why would that make you heal quicker?"

"Someone doesn't want me to die, especially by my own hands. This is not the first time I have tried, I don't imagine it will be the last either. Now I am in America however, maybe I can find what I have been looking for."

"What's that?" Dean asked coldly, though curiosity also coloured his voice and shone in his eyes as he took a step nearer to stand next to Sam.

"Redemption." Harry told them softly, still looking at his wrists.

"What for?" Sam asked him, wondering why he thought he needed redemption and how he thought suicide, one of the cardinal sins, would give him such.

"For who I am. _What_ I am. What I may one day turn into. I want to find a way to stop it from ever happening. If dying is the only way, then I will willingly die."

"Who you are?"

"Yes. I found some unsavoury information about myself about seven years ago. It came as quite a shock." Harry told them, wondering why he was saying so much, and laughing hollowly.

"And what was it?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked them instead of answering. Sam and Dean looked at one another uncertainly, before Dean turned to answer.

"I'm Dean Winchester. He's my brother, Sam."

"Winchester? Where have I heard—John Winchester? Did you two know him? Or is it just a common surname?" Harry asked them, making the two brothers stiffen and suddenly look at him with even more suspicion.

"How do you know that name?"

"He was... He worked... Oh dear, I don't know how to explain it. Erm... I'm guessing you two believe in demons and such. Considering you both knew what this ritual was supposed to do and that you wished to stop it, I'm assuming that you do not work with or for them either."

"We do and no we don't." Dean told him shortly, hand clenching around the gun as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Well, that makes things a little more easy for me. John Winchester, he... I suppose you could say hunted, he hunted demons and Spirits and other supernatural beings. Stopping them from harming anymore people."

"How do you know this?" Dean asked him suspiciously, finally bringing the gun up to point at a now startled Harry.

"I... I have a certain interest in demons and so on. John Winchester caught my eye and I thought he may have been able to help me, however, before I could make plans to come to America, my contact here told me he had died. So I never came and changed my plans."

"Why did you want help from John Winchester? What could he do to help you?"

"First, you tell me how you know John Winchester, and maybe stop pointing the gun at me for a little while." Harry told them, looking at the gun, then at Dean. Dean sighed and then, with a pointed look from Sam, lowered the gun once more, though he didn't loosen his grip at all.

"He was our father." Sam told him once Dean had lowered his gun.

"Oh. Then I suppose I should say I am sorry for your loss." Harry said, looking a little uncomfortable at the situation, which actually amused Dean a little. It certainly made a change from the insincere bouts of sympathy the two normally got from other hunters.

"It's okay. It was a while ago, we have both dealt with it." Sam told him with a small smile, which Harry returned tentatively.

"Oh. Yes, I do suppose that happens with time. Certainly happened to me. Though I lost my mother and... father when I was a baby. That helps a bit more, you know? Having not actually known the two." Harry told them with a shrug. Both brothers noticed how he stalled a little before saying father, which made them both wonder why. "Did you two... did you follow your fathers footsteps? You know, career wise?"

"We did." Sam told him shortly and was shocked when Harry looked up at them and smiled widely.

"You did? Can you help me then? Maybe you can find a way to end it!" Harry said, taking a step towards them both, and making Dean raise his gun at him once more. "Shooting me won't work you know."

"How do you know? Ever actually been shot?"

"I have actually. In the head. Then again, I did it to myself, so maybe you're right. Maybe it will work." Harry told him with a shrug, whilst Dean just gaped at him in shock.

"You... shot yourself? In the head?!"

"Yes. Like I told you both, I was desperate. I still am. I _need_ to die. Before it's too late." Harry told them, taking another step towards them and coming to a stop in front of Sam. Looking up at him pleadingly.

"You want us to kill you." Sam stated, and Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Because of what I am."

"What are you?" Dean asked, beginning to get nervous and swallowing hard.

"I don't know. A demon? I don't think that is right. _Christo_. See, no effect. Holy water doesn't have an effect on me either. When I was a child, churches made me uncomfortable, but during my travels, I have visited a lot of them and I'm immune to them now." Harry admitted with a shrug and frowned when Dean put the gun away and instead pulled out a knife. "How will a knife help?"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? How can you not know what you are?" Sam asked before Dean could answer him abut the knife.

"Simple. Until I was twenty-one, I thought I was human. Then I received a letter from my mother's... lawyers which she had wrote and then told them that they should only give it to me when I turned twenty-one. In it, she told me who my real father was, explained what had happened to make it so that James _wasn't_ my father. Explained everything, bar how to end it and what I was."

"Why do you think you are a demon then?" Sam asked him, frowning in confusion, whilst Dean had moved to stand at Harry's side, knife still clenched in his hands.

"Because of my fathers name." Harry told them, glancing at Dean nervously, before he slowly reached into his pocket, freezing when Dean gripped the knife even tighter and glared at him. Harry swallowed heavily and then pulled his hand out even slower, revealing that he had a well worn piece of thick paper in his hands.

"What is your fathers name?" Sam asked, once Dean had relaxed somewhat and Harry was looking back at him. The hand that was holding the letter shaking slightly.

"Here. Read for yourself." Harry said, handing Sam the letter. Dean glanced at him and then at Sam, who delicately opened the letter and began to read it.

Sam finished reading the letter, paling as he read more and more, before letting his hand drop and looking at Harry with a mixture of horror and a small amount of pity.

"Now you understand why I must die? I can't allow myself to turn into _him._ I can't allow someone to find out about me and use it to let _him_ out of hell once more! I just... I can't! So can you help me? At all?" Harry asked him, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"I... You haven't done anything wrong though. I can't kill you if you haven't done anything wrong."

"How do you know?! And who cares if I haven't! It has to stop before it even begins!" Harry begged, Dean was still watching the two in confusion, unsure as to what they were actually talking about.

"What is he, Sammy? Why should we kill him?" Dean asked finally, frustrated and concerned about his brother, who seemed to be struggling with something. Sam looked at him and then passed the letter to him.

_My dearest baby boy, _

_By now, you will be twenty-one, should Gringotts have fulfilled my wish, which they would have done. I hope that you have grown to be a fine, honourable man. However you have turned out, know that myself and James will be proud of you. I need you to know that we both love you dearly, and what I may tell you in this letter will never change that. _

_Now, onto the true reason for this letter. By now, I'd imagine you are experiencing some strange anomalies with yourself. You may find things easier now, that before you had found hard or even impossible to do. On that note, you may also find things that you can no longer do that you used to be able to do. _

_The reason for this, is because of your parentage. I am sorry and somewhat ashamed to tell you that James Potter is not your real father, though he did adopt you and no one besides myself and James know about this. By now, I'd imagine that you are feeling betrayed and are also wondering who your father is. _

_All I can say, before I tell you, is that I am so sorry. It was not my choice that I slept with someone other that James. It was not consensual, however I could not bring myself to punish my unborn child for what happened to me. Even knowing whom its father was. _

_This may be difficult to understand, or even believe. I know I couldn't understand it when it happened. However, first, in order to help you understand, I should tell you that I was an Unspeakable for the department of mysteries. In there, there is a veil that no one knew where it led. Turns out it leads to different places depending on the person that enters it. No one who has entered it has ever returned before, until myself and my team began to work on it. We found a way to enter the veil and then come back out, however, it is not safe for me to tell you how. I do not wish for you to think of entering the veil. I do not want to imagine where it would take you._

"What's she taking about? What veil?" Dean asked, looking up from the letter before he had finished it and looking at Harry.

"Finish the letter first, then I will answer any questions you might still have," Harry told him, making Dean frown at the strangely worded question, then turning back to the letter.

_As you can probably guess, I entered the veil. I was the last to go in as I was the only one with a husband and was the youngest. They tested it with the others first to see if it worked. So I entered, but something happened just before I fully entered. I can't explain exactly what happened, as I do not know myself. However, when I arrived at my destination, I discovered rather quickly that I had entered Hell._

_I know that if you were brought up by the people myself and James asked you to be brought up by, namely Sirius and Remus, that you will not believe in Heaven and Hell. God and Satan. I can tell you though, that it _does_ exist. Hell is a very apt name for where I arrived. _

_They do not like humans down there. Or at least, they don't like them until they finally become demons as is wont to happen occasionally. I won't go into detail of what happened down there, but I was there for a long time, longer than it appeared I had been down there when I returned back to the DOM. _

_I was tortured to put it bluntly. Once they came across me, they tortured me. However, I caught the eye of a certain demon. He seemed to find my eyes attractive. I think you can probably guess, from the contents of this letter, what happened to me. I found out the name of my two main torturers before I managed to escape and return back. _

_The demon that found me in the first place went by the name Alistair. He was a vicious being and took great delight in my torture. The name of the second demon came as a shock to me. _

_Harry, my baby boy, the name of that demon, of your father. It was Lucifer. The leader of Hell._

"Fuck! Sammy, if you don't kill him, I will!" Dean shouted, dropping the letter and grabbing Harry before Sam could stop him.

"Dean! Stop! He's done nothing wrong! We can't kill him because of who his father is! It isn't right."

"Please kill me." Harry whispered before Dean could reply, and Dean looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"I don't want to know what I might become. I don't want to take the risk. I've tried everything I could to change it. Did illegal, dark rituals that should have changed a persons DNA into that of another creatures. I stayed the same however. Who knows what else I've got the DNA of now. I tried all light creatures at first, thinking maybe that could change things. When it didn't work, I turned to dark creatures. All that did was give me better eyesight and a taste for rare steak." Harry told them with a wry smile. Dean tightened his hold on Harry, pulling him against his chest and raised the knife.

"You want to die?" Dean asked him and Harry nodded, looking a little serene, though still eyeing the knife curiously.

"Yeah, I really do. I've tried everything I could think of. _Everything_! Hell, I even got the pope to exorcise me! The pope!! Even that didn't work. All it did was give me one hell of a headache and made me bleed from my nose and ears. It didn't send me to hell or kill me though. So what can I do now? I've even been blessed by the pope and about three different cardinals. There's nothing I can do now, besides hope one of you can kill me." Harry told them, sounding weary of life even to Sam.

"Dean..."

"If he wants to die, who are we to say no? It's not murder if he wishes for it."

"No, but it is assisted suicide, which is also illegal." Sam pointed out.

"Who cares? We've killed before. What's one more charge against us?"

"How will the knife kill me? How do you know?" Harry asked him, interrupting what was probably another argument against his death from Sam.

"It was made to kill demons. Kill them, not exorcise them." Dean told him, and Harry grinned.

"Then it should work with me, right? If you stab me in the heart, it should work." Harry said, sounding more and more hopeful.

"Yeah. For the record. I'm sorry. I actually kinda like you, but you're right, you can't be allowed to live." Dean said and Harry smiled at him, lifting up a hand and placing it over Dean's hand on the knife.

"It's okay. If it helps you, I think God will probably reward you for what you are about to do. Who knows what you are preventing. Will you, perhaps, burn my body so no one can find it and use it?" Harry asked them, getting nods from both brother's. "Thank you Dean, Sam." Harry said, looking at Sam and smiling at him, which Sam returned weakly. Harry then let his hand drop from Dean's and then closed his eyes.

He felt the air move when Dean's hand moved and then gasped as he felt the knife strike his chest and hit his heart. Then he knew no more.

**A/N – Hmm, I'm thinking that I should maybe kill the next SPN/HP Xover plunny that comes along. Or ignore it. I mean, this is getting rather ridiculous. This would be the third one I have wrote now. Surely plunnies for other fandoms could come along. Unless the SPN plunnies are taking them out. Hmm... conspiracy. Which I realise is making me look rather insane. Lol! **

**Anyways, I don't know when I will next update this, to be honest, I've only posted this chapter to see what people think. I kind of want to finish Asmodeus before I start on this fully. I just needed to write this out so that I could concentrate more on Asmodeus. You know how it is? Empty my head of the ideas I had...**

**So tell me what you think of this. I'd like to think it's completely original, but I honestly don't know, I think it's original insofar as it being SPN/_HP_, but maybe there is another fandom crossover with this idea****. If there is one like this out there, then I'm sorry and I didn't deliberately steal your idea. Oh and er... for the record, I haven't watched the fifth season and thus I have no idea what happens in it. Don't tell me though. It does mean however, that this will totally deviate from the SPN plot. As was probably clear to you when Lucifer **_**didn't**_** rise. Lol! **

**So yeah, thanks for reading and tell me what you think and whether you think I should continue this or not. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I've had a couple of reviewers point out that Lucifer isn't a demon, he's a fallen angel. I **_**know**_** this, but Lily and therefore Harry, doesn't. The way I see it, neither Lily nor Harry were brought up in a Christian household and thus they do not know much about angels, demons, heaven and hell. Most people however, know that demons and hell are generally associated with each other, even if you don't believe in them, thus when Lily found out she was in Hell, she assumed that Lucifer was also a demon. Not everyone realises that Lucifer is a fallen angel, one of my friends didn't know for example, so that's what I'm basing Lily's words on.**

**As for Harry, Lily said Lucifer was a demon, so why shouldn't he believe that? He doesn't know other wise and he drew the same conclusions Lily did. That's why Harry assumed he was half demon until he was told differently.**

**Right, sorry for that lengthy explanation. Hope that cleared everything up and gave some explanation. On with the story!!!**

Chapter Two

Harry gasped and jerked when he felt someone take the knife out of his chest slowly, almost gently. He opened his eyes to see Sam and Dean looking down at him in shock, Dean still holding onto the bloody knife.

"Fuck!!" Harry cursed, wincing and slowly pushing himself to sit up. Sam knelt down and helped him to stand on shaky legs, and he looked at them, smiling sadly. "Guess it didn't work. Sorry to make you both go through that."

Sam and Dean stayed silent, watching as Harry gently pulled away from Sam, still swaying unsteadily on his legs and then moving to lean heavily on a wall, breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dying just takes a bit out of you, you know? Plus I lost a bit of blood and the wound hasn't fully healed yet. Give it an hour or so and it should be fully healed." Harry told them, with a smile that actually turned into more of a grimace and then pushing up off the wall.

"Where are you going to go?" Dean asked, picking up the slightly blood stained letter from Lily and handing it to Harry, who smiled gratefully and placed it back in his pocket. It may have contained bad news, but it was still the only thing he had from his mother.

"Don't know. I was searching for a sorcerer in Marseilles to see if he either knew what I was, or if he could find a way to end it. I guess I'll go back to searching for him. Thank you for trying. Really. It means a lot to me." Harry told them with a soft smile. He then walked to the door unsteadily, gripping onto the door handle and taking a deep breath, then opening it.

"Wait! How are you going to get there?" Sam asked him, taking a step forwards as though to stop Harry, but stooping when Harry flinched slightly.

"Fly of course. Unless you have a ritual up your sleeves that can send me back?" Harry asked him with an amused smirk.

"But... how will you pay?"

"I have money. My... James was a Lord and left all his money to me. My mother also had a highly paid job, the money she had saved from that, she left to me. And my Godfather was also a Lord and left everything to me. I can afford a plane ticket to Marseilles. I think I may have lost my deposit on my hotel room though. Bugger." Harry muttered, leaning on the door as he looked at the two brothers.

"Will your belongings still be there?"

"What belongings? I don't have anything more than what is on me right now. I may be rich, but I have nowhere to live, I travelled around, trying to find help. Belongings meant attachments to things that would either get destroyed, lost or stolen. So I have a letter, these clothes, my wallet and—" Harry stopped and patted his sleeve absently before looking up at the brothers, who were now looking at him suspiciously.

"And what?" Dean asked him, though he didn't bother to reach for his gun seeing as it wouldn't actually work on the man in front of them.

"My wand." Harry told them quietly, before he pulled a long, thin wooden stick from out of his sleeve and held it up for them to see.

"Wand? What—Why do you need a wand?" Sam asked, looking at the stick in confusion. He'd never heard of a witch using a wand before, beside him Dean had stiffened slightly but still didn't pull a weapon.

"To access my magic. There are some wizards and witches in the world and in the past that were rumoured to be able to use wandless magic, but I'm not one of them. Though my magic has become a little... wild, since I turned seventeen. When I turned twenty-one, my magic changed again for a final time."

"How?" Sam asked curiously, even though he was still confused as to how Harry was talking about magic, as though it was his, not the demons that gave it to him.

"I can no longer cast most light spells, but darker spells come naturally to me. They don't give me that addictive rush that they are well known for, either." Harry added with a shrug. Then he noticed the looks on their faces. "You two have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Er..." Sam floundered for something intelligent to say, whilst Dean just shrugged and shook his head.

"Ah, um... there are people out there that were born with magic, not given it by a demon. That type of magic has two different types, Light and Dark. It's a myth when people try to justify using Dark magic by saying that all magic is grey, it's the intention behind the use that makes it either Light or Dark. It's bullshit. Dark spells are inherently used to kill, torture, maim, you get the idea. Light spells were generally used to help people, or to create things." Harry explained, grinning when he saw that Sam and Dean were staring at him in stunned disbelief, hanging onto his every word.

"So... you can't use Light spells? Only Dark?"

"No, I said most Light spells I couldn't use. I can't heal people with my magic anymore. Which was a huge shock to my system as before I turned twenty-one and therefore lost this ability, I was training to become a healer."

"A healer?" Dean asked him, actually looking genuinely interested.

"What wizards call a doctor. I wanted to heal people, not kill them. Then I woke up on my twenty-first and felt something was wrong with my magic. When I tried casting a basic healing spell that closed small open wounds, it failed. And this was an easy spell to use. The first one you are taught as a healer. As you can probably imagine, I was horrified and a little scared. I felt darker. I knew that the wizarding world would turn on me very quickly as soon as they found out.

"I received the letter from Gringotts about my mother's vault and letter, and then decided to take action. I sent in my resignation from the hospital, stating I wished to travel before I finished my studies. Then I transferred all the money from my main vault from the wizarding bank, Gringotts, to a new account in a Muggle bank. I sold all my properties and then took all my belongings and left them inside one of my other vaults.

"After I retrieved the letter my mother had left me, I had the answers to my questions about my magic, and I also knew what I had to do. So I left England and headed straight to Vatican City to see if they could help me. For the last seven years, I've been travelling around Europe and Asia, searching for a way to end it.

"About five months ago, I caught wind of where this sorcerer was staying. He had a talent of being able to tell the species of everyone he met. He also had a deep connection to magic. Plus, I had hoped he would be able to shed light as to _why_ I can't die. But instead of finding him, I ended up here." Harry said, with a shrug.

"So you're going back to looking for him?" Sam asked him with a frown.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't have any other options or ideas. Do either of you?" Harry asked them, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Actually... we know someone who might be able to help. Or at least have some answers for you." Dean told him, getting a sharp look from Sam, and a hopeful one from Harry.

"Really? Who?"

"Castiel. He's—"

"An angel. I've read about him. No. I can't meet him. Thank you for the thought, but I really can't." Harry said, shaking his head frantically, and then stumbling out of the door and away from them. Sam and Dean looked at one another in confusion, before they both looked at where Harry had been and then ran after him.

They caught up with him not far from the room they had been in, Dean grabbing his arm gently to stop him from walking away from them anymore.

"Hey. What was that about? Cas won't hurt you, you know. But he might have a way that will help you." Dean told him softly, looking at Harry in confusion, which deepened when Harry just looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"He may not harm me, I don't really care. I just don't want him to have to meet me. He'll look at me with disgust and horror as soon as I'm close enough for him and I don't want that. Angels are too... _pure_ for me to meet them." Harry said with self-disgust. Dean frowned and looked at him, then at Sam, who looked just as disconcerted.

"Cas won't treat you like that, Harry. He'll hear you out first. I promise. Just give him a chance. He may be the only one we can talk to that will be able to help you." Dean told him earnestly, not entirely sure why he was being so adamant about this, but knowing he wanted Harry to go with them when they went to find Castiel.

"I don't... I don't know. They scare me, if I'm honest. They hate demons, so what would they think of me?" Harry asked, sneering at the floor.

"Cas is different to the other angels, he won't judge you until he knows you and he won't hurt you or try to kill you, unless you ask him to." Dean said, ignoring the confused frown Sam was looking at him with.

"Why? Why do you want to help me so badly?"

"Because... I don't know. I just feel like I should. So will you come with us?"

"I'll come with you, but... tell Castiel about me before he actually meets me. I don't want him to attack me just because of what he can sense about me."

"Deal. Come on, let's get out of here before someone comes down here and discovers the bodies." Dean said, dropping his hand from Harry's arm and then walking past him, leading the way out of the church. Sam and Harry following behind him quietly.

--

Dean glanced into the back of the car where Harry had passed out as soon as he had sat down once he had stopped the car outside of the motel he and Castiel had agreed to meet at once things had finished, no matter which way they turned out to have gone.

"Come on, Dean. We need to see Castiel and tell him about our new friend." Sam told him, glancing back at Harry anxiously and then back at Dean. Dean sighed and then nodded before he climbed out of the car and headed to the front desk to ask about Castiel's room.

"Let's go, he's in room twelve." Dean told Sam when he returned to the car, glancing at Harry, who seemed to be having some sort of nightmare and then leading the way to the room Castiel should have been in.

They arrived at the door and Dean went to knock, only for Sam to grab his arm and stop him. Dean turned around to look at him curiously and Sam suddenly looked nervous and a bit ashamed.

"Maybe I should stay with Harry." Sam mumbled, refusing to meet Dean's eye and looking at the door instead.

"What? Why? I mean, you can if you want, but why?"

"He's not gonna want to see me Dean. It may not have happened, but I nearly brought Lucifer back! I've been drinking demon blood! He's an angel, and right now, I'm thinking Harry is going to be far more accepting of me than he is." Sam muttered quietly, still refusing to look at Dean.

"I think you're being stupid, but if you really don't wanna see Cas, then I'm not gonna force you. Perhaps someone should stay with Harry anyway. He didn't exactly look like he was sleeping peacefully did he? Plus, I kinda feel bad leaving him alone." Dean admitted, glancing back at the Impala.

Sam turned and followed his gaze, then looked back at him and gave a small smile and a shrug.

"Thanks Dean. Either come out with Castiel once you've told him, or give me a ring and I'll bring Harry to you two."

"Alright." Dean agreed, then turned back to the door and knocked once he heard Sam walk away and over to the car. The door was soon opened and Castiel looked at him expectantly, moving aside to let him in.

"Did you stop it from happening?" Castiel asked him as soon as the door shut behind Dean. Dean gave a short laugh and ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the door.

"Sort of."

"Sort of? I do not understand. Did you manage to stop Sam from killing Lilith?"

"No. Lilith died."

"So Lucifer has risen. We need to work fast and work out what we are going to do next."

"No. Lucifer didn't rise." Dean said, interrupting Castiel from his frantic rambling and making the angel stop and stare at him in shock.

"I do not understand. How is that possible? If Lilith died, then Lucifer shold have risen."

"Yeah, that's what we thought, but instead someone else arrived."

"Someone else? Who?"

"Lucifer's son." Dean told him bluntly, deciding to just get straight to the point, it was normally the best way to deal with things when with Castiel.

"Lucifer's son?" Castiel asked almost breathlessly, moving backwards to sit down heavily on the bed. "You've found him?"

"Cas? What do you mean? You were searching for him? Why?"

"What is his name?" Castiel asked instead of answering Dean's questions.

"Harry. Er... Harry Potter I think." Dean told him, making Castiel's head shoot up to look at him in shock and making Dean feel uncomfortable. Not mention confused over Castiel's reaction, which wasn't at all what he expected it to be.

"Lucifer's son was the saviour of the wizarding world? He was under our noses all this time." Castiel whispered, only leaving Dean even more confused.

"Cas? You've been searching for him?"

"Yes. Since we heard of his existence nearly twenty-seven years ago. Where is he now?"

"We bought him with us. Sam is with him right now."

"You left the son of Lucifer with Sam, alone?" Castiel asked him sharply, making Dean shift uncomfortably and feel like a naughty child.

"Er... yeah. Why? It's not like he's gonna hurt Sam. For one, he was passed out when I left him and for another, he is more suicidal than homicidal."

"He is suicidal? No, don't answer that yet, you need to get Sam to bring him in here so that I can talk to him."

"Cas... He's scared about meeting you." Dean told him and Castiel just looked at him blankly with a small amount of confusion shining in his eyes.

"Why? I do not want to hurt him."

"Honestly? I don't think he cares about that. He is more worried about being in the presence of an angel because of what he is. Though he admits to not knowing _what_ he is exactly, he knows that he is tainted because of his blood and he does not want to face scorn and hatred from you."

"I will not scorn him. God and the angels have been searching everywhere for him. Though, considering how everything has panned out, I'm beginning to think that some of those searching for him, had other ideas of what they wanted him for."

"What did _you_ want him for? He's pretty messed up, Cas. I don't want you using him." Dean told him, frowning at the angel, who just frowned back at him.

"I will not use him, Dean. We needed to get him away from the demons and Lucifer should he had risen."

"Why?"

"They would have used him to help destroy this world. He is powerful, even more so than I had first assumed considering his name. I promise I will not look at him with scorn, but I need to speak with him." Castiel told him firmly and Dean sighed then nodded.

"Okay, I'll go fetch them. Just... don't push him. Like I said, he's pretty messed up." Dean told him, then turned to open the door.

"Wait." Dean stopped and turned slightly to look at Castiel in confusion. "Why is he 'messed up'?" Castiel asked, looking a little confused about the choice of words.

"He wants to die, Cas."

"Why would he wish for that. It is my experience that most humans wish to live above most anything else."

"Yeah, well, he's not most humans, is he? I get the impression he is disgusted with what he is. Hell, he even got several religious people to exorcise him in the hopes it would end things. Even I stabbed him." Dean admitted, making Castiel look at him with narrowed eyes. Dean swallowed heavily and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, he doesn't want to live anymore and he only came with us in the hopes that you would have to answer to how he can die."

"I will not help him die." Castiel told him firmly.

"Not sure that will go down well. Look, I'll go fetch him and bring him to meet you. Oh, and lay off of Sam, alright? He's feeling guilty enough as it is."

"I will leave Sam alone."

"Thanks." Dean said dryly, then opened the door and walked out of it, he headed straight for the Impala and paused just a bit away from it, seeing that Harry was now awake and was talking with Sam about something. Dean sighed and then carried on walking over to them, noticing that Harry was the first to notice him and looking away from Sam to look at him.

"He wants to speak with me, doesn't he?" Harry asked softly, once Dean had opened the door to speak to them. Both Harry _and_ Sam looked nervous at the thought of meeting with the angel.

"Yeah, he does. Come on. He's not that bad. You're both being ridiculous." Dean told them, when both looked reluctant to leave the car. Dean groaned and then reached in and grabbed Harry, pulling him out of the car and then throwing a pointed look at Sam, who sighed and climbed out the car behind them.

"Does he... does he know who I am?"

"Yeah, he knows you're Lucifer's son and also... What did he mean when he said you were the saviour of the wizarding world?" Dean asked, noticing that Harry has stiffened and paled.

"Nothing. It's nothing I want to talk about at least. Nor is it important." Harry told him stiffly, and Dean decided to let it go, for now, and led Harry to the room, Sam trailing along behind them, looking just as reluctant as Harry did.

"Right. You two gonna be okay? You know, you can both stop looking like I'm leading you to your doom, right?" Dean asked with an amused grin on his face as he came to stop outside of Castiel's room.

"Yeah, for you probably not, but for us? It may well be our doom." Sam muttered, stopping behind Harry and looking at the door nervously. Harry looked over his shoulder at him in confusion.

"You're nervous about the angel too? Does that have something to do with the... I don't know... darkness inside of you?" Harry asked him curiously, making both Dean and Sam look at him in shock, and a slight bit of fear in the case of Sam.

"How do you...?" Sam trailed off, not sure he actually wanted to know the answer, but Harry didn't pick up on that and gave him a smallest of smiles.

"Know? I can sense these things about people. Dean, he's a regular human, just... with something different about his aura. Like he's been touched by evil or something, but has stayed relatively good and pure. You though, you've also been touched by evil, but in a different way to your brother, like it's engrained in your blood or something. And..." Harry trailed off and looked away from Sam with a frown.

"What? What else can you see?' Sam asked him, voice shaky.

"You embraced it." Harry muttered, refusing to look at Sam. Sam slumped where he stood and gave a shaky sigh, whilst Dean stayed silent watching the two by his side with narrowed eyes.

"I'm disgusting aren't I?" Sam muttered, looking at the floor and thus missing Harry's head shoot up to look at him in surprise.

"No! You just... remind me of me I guess. It's kinda close to home what I can sense about you. Except, I'm not getting a desperate, suicidal vibe about you. I'm hardly one to cast stones Sam. I'm the epitome of a Dark Wizard, the spawn of Satan. You don't get much more evil than that, unless you look towards my father. But... I was once told that it's not who we are inside that makes us evil, but how we use our abilities and treat those that are around us. You don't strike me as someone that wants to destroy the human race." Harry told him softly, none of the three had noticed that the door had opened and Castiel was watching them all in interest.

"Who... who told you that?" Sam asked him, looking at him curiously. Harry smiled and actually let out a seemingly genuine laugh, surprising all three watching him.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was the Pope?" Harry asked him with an amused grin.

"You have met the Pope?" Castiel asked, making Harry spin around in shock and then gasp and clutch his chest, having to look away.

"Harry?" Dean asked, when Harry stumbled away from Castiel, looking pained and he scrunched his eyes shut. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I've... I've never met an angel before. It's sort of overwhelming I guess. Sorry. I did not mean to be rude." Harry said softly, straightening up and looking at Castiel nervously, flinching when Castiel took a step nearer to him.

"We have been looking for you." Castiel told him, making Harry look at him in surprise and not a small amount of confusion and fear.

"Shall we take this inside?" Dean asked and Harry looked over at him and nodded his head. Dean smiled at him reassuringly and then walked into the motel room, Sam following behind him.

Castiel looked at Harry curiously, silently observing the young man in front of him, wondering how one so frail looking could hold so much power. Harry looked back at him, gnawing on his bottom lip and fidgeting in place.

"Hey! Are you two coming in here or not!" Dean yelled from the motel room, startling Harry and making him jump.

"We had better get inside before Dean starts to wonder if we have killed each other." Harry told him in his soft voice, smiling and taking a cautious step towards the angel, who just looked at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would he think we have killed each other? I have told him I would not harm you."

"Er..." Harry looked at the angel incredulously, completely at a loss as to whether or not the angel was joking or not.

"Guys!" Dean yelled, making Harry jump once again and then quickly walk past Castiel, making sure not to touch him and walk into the motel room. Castiel followed him and Harry couldn't help but feel terrified when he heard the door close behind him. A powerful angel in the way of his only escape. He sighed and wondered how he always seemed to be stuck into these situations.

**A/N – You know what's really amusing? I've only just found out the title of the first episode of Season Five. Heh. Though I'd imagine there's not really much choice for a title for an episode in which Lucifer rises (well, besides Lucifer Rising...) Huh, anyways, just thought I'd share that with you... It amused me and also enlightened me as to why many of my reviewers seemed to ignore the bit where I said I hadn't seen any of S5 and thus didn't want any spoilers! Lol! You know who you are!! Heh!! Anyways, it starts on the tenth!!! Eeeeee!!! As you can probably tell, I'm quite excited, though I don't actually have sky, so my mum has to record it with skyplus so er... I'm not actually sure when I will get to watch it... Darn... Hopefully the Sunday after... Thus making me crappy company for two hours... **

**Also, I figured, what the hell, I don't have a job at the moment and I have nothing better to do, so why not carry on writing this fic as well as Asmodeus. Though, I'll admit that the response I have got so far is mind blowing and I can't help but hope I don't disappoint you all with the following chapters... I kind of feel like I've just been placed on a scarily high, precarious pedestal... Meep. **

**So anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter, and also Castiel's reaction. Was it what you expected? Hopefully, I didn't disappoint too many of you wonderful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry swallowed heavily and moved so that he was leaning against a wall and had the other three men in his sights. It didn't help that they were all taller, more muscled and could probably wipe him out in seconds just made it harder to relax. Sure, he was suicidal, didn't mean he was masochistic, he would rather die with a minimal amount of pain involved. If he could Avada himself, he would have in an instant. Of course, the fact that it didn't even work for Voldemort meant he had bob hope of it working for anyone else, himself included. And, he really should pay more attention to what was going on in front of him as it looked like the angel wanted his attention and actually looked a bit frustrated, though Harry couldn't fathom why.

"Did you ask me something?" Harry asked when the angel looked like he was grinding his teeth, which would probably give him jaw ache. If angels got jaw ache. Which they probably didn't.

"Dean told me that you wished to die. That you have even tried to kill yourself. You do know that this is considered a sin by my father?" Castiel asked him, making Harry fidget and feel like a naughty three-year-old.

"Ah. Even if I was ridding the world of some great evil? I _am_ the son of Lucifer after all and well, technically, I got other people to kill me most of the time, which can't exactly be considered suicide, more... mutual murder." Harry told him, eyes glancing to look at Sam when he snorted and then looked away to hide his amusement. Castiel, however, did not look amused. If Harry had to pick an emotion for the angel in front of him, he would say, uncomfortable. Or constipated, but he didn't think angels suffered from such things. So it was probably the former.

"I do not understand this mutual murder? Is it not suicide to wish to die?"

"You tell me, you're the angel." Harry muttered, feeling bolder the more time it took for the angel to actually kill him.

"You wished to end your existence because of who you are? But you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Des—"

"Don't! Not that bloody ridiculous name that caused me more trouble in the long run than it actually helped. I hated it, I always did. Plus, it's in the past. Might as well have never happened from what I hear about Britain's magical community." Harry muttered, whilst Castiel cocked his head to the side inquisitively. Dean and Sam just looked at one another, confused.

"Wait. What? What's he talking about Cas?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel, then at Harry, who was picking at his fingernails, which Dean just noticed were black.

"He is referring to the new Dark Lord that is rising in the wizarding world in Britain. So, you have no intention of going back to save them again, then?" Castiel asked Harry, which brought the attention of the two hunters to Harry as well.

"No. Why the hell should I? They bloody brought it upon themselves. If they didn't learn from the first time I had to save their bloody arses, then I'm certainly not going to save them again. Let them sort out their own messes. I have my own to sort out." Harry grumbled, angrily.

"That is not a very becoming attitude for an angel." Castiel noted, making all three heads snap to look at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, could have sworn you referred to me as an angel. Are you high?" Harry asked, and despite the fact that Dean wondered the same thing, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Castiel being high.

"Am I high? No, I believe I am at the same elevation as you are. Do I appear to be higher up than you? My vessel is taller than you, perhaps that is what you mean." Castiel said, looking highly confused, which went well the bewildered expression on Harry's face.

"Is he serious?" Harry asked, looking past Castiel to Dean, who just grinned and nodded, whilst Sam stifled a snicker next to his brother.

"He meant have you been taking drugs, Castiel." Sam told him quietly, having managed to stifle to laughter that had bubbled up.

"Drugs? I have not taken any drugs, no. Why do you ask?" Castiel asked, looking at Harry, who just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you imply I was an angel? Why would you do that?"

"Because you are. Well I would assume that you also have some human blood in you, but a majority of it is angel."

"No. Not human. Not anymore." Harry mumbled, trying to get his head around the angel part and only being able to latch onto the part that he actually knew and made sense to him.

"I do not understand."

"For an angel, you don't understand much, do you?" Harry muttered, sliding down the wall to sit down and pull his knees to his chest.

"I—" Castiel actually looked at a loss for words, much to the shock of Dean, who had never seen the angel like this before and Harry sighed, slammed his head back into the wall.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude. What didn't you understand?"

"How can you not be human? Was your mother not human?"

"Yeah, she was. But I performed several rituals after finding out about... Lucifer. To be honest, I have no idea _what_ I am anymore. Just not human. I'm thinking Sidhe. Or something like that. I mean, I have the black fingernails, slightly pointed ears, long black hair and pale skin of the Sidhe. Of course, I had the black hair and pale skin before that happened. So who knows? I mean, I love rare steak now, the bloodier the better, and before the rituals, I couldn't stand much meat at all. Especially red meat, I mean, I was practically a vegetarian. Only ate fish and chicken in moderation. So, the fact that I love rare red meat now, makes me wonder if I don't have some werewolf traits. But that wouldn't explain the nails. Alls I know, is that none of the lighter creature transformations worked. At all. Elves, veela, fae, fairie. All useless. Well, I became even more fun-loving and mischievous after trying piskie, but they're more neutral than Light. No one really knows if they are Light or Dark, so... huh, a fun-loving, mischievous suicidal freak. Maybe I should get checked for something. Schizophrenia maybe." Harry muttered, repeatedly banging his head against the wall, then stopping and looking at his fingernails, then clenching them into fists.

"So... you're what exactly? Part angel, part pixie, part werewolf?" Dean asked him, whilst Castiel just stared at him and Sam just gaped, trying to get his head around the fact that there were far more creatures than he had first assumed.

"Don't forget the Sidhe. And it's piskie, not pixie. Just thought you should know."

"Why would you change your species?" Castiel asked finally, after having stared at him silently for a while.

"Why not? I didn't want to be a demon, I figured I could try to change what I was completely. When becoming an elf didn't work, I tried everything else I could think of. Goblins are very good at obtaining anything you should need for the right price. Used up all the money my mother left me doing that. Completely pointless exercise. Just made me even more of a freak. And because I'm not full-blooded I don't get any nifty powers or in fact, any rights to entering their home-towns and villages. Sucks right? I'm not human, so I don't belong there, I'm not Sidhe, so I don't belong there either. I'm 'evil' so the wizarding community won't want me. I'm not even a damned demon. What the hell am I? Please, do tell me. I'm all ears." Harry muttered, even swiping his hair behind his ears, which let Dean, Sam and Castiel see what he meant by 'slightly pointed' and Dean found himself thinking they were strangely attractive, before he shook his head and forcefully abandoned that thought before it grew.

"Why would you be a demon?" Castiel asked him, which made Harry stare at him strangely and then snort and shake his head.

"Great. You bring me to the only backwards, retarded angel in existence." Harry muttered, looking at Dean, who frowned and took a step forward, before Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm and shaking his head. "I'm the son of Lucifer. You _do_ understand that part of all this right?"

"Of course. We have been looking for you for a long time."

"Yeah, so you said. Still, my father was like the lord of the demons or whatever, which makes him sound like Sauron, as long as I'm not a bloody Hobbit. Anyway, therefore, surely, that would make me a demon too. Except I can't even do that right." Harry whispered, shaking his head and then resting it on his knees.

"Lucifer is not a demon. He is a fallen angel. Making you part angel."

"Nephilim?" Sam asked, and then smacked himself on the head. "Of course! How did we not see this?"

"Er.. Nephi-what now?" Harry asked, looking at Sam in confusion. He seemed to be spending most of his time confused nowadays.

"A nephilim. They were the children of angels and mortal women." Sam explained.

"Huh. Great, I get a nifty new species name. Bully for me." Harry muttered, sighing and returning, once more to trying to bash his brains out on the wall behind him. Which probably wouldn't kill him anyway and only leave him with the mother of all headaches.

"No, you would not be a nephilim. Lucifer was different to those angels. They became demons once they fell. Lucifer is just referred to as a fallen angel. He isn't a demon."

"Brilliant. I don't even get to keep said new nifty name for longer than three bloody minutes. Please tell me you know what I am and what name I can keep." Harry said, looking at Castiel pleadingly, making the angel shift uncomfortably.

"I have stated before. You are part angel."

"Spiffy." Harry muttered and finally let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes. "So, what's gonna happen now? I'm assuming you're not gonna let me die, so what _can_ I do? I don't want to follow in Daddy's footsteps, if you follow my meaning."

"We are grateful for that. You are an angel, mostly, so you have a choice as to who you follow. Your father, or my father." Castiel told him, which just made Harry even more confused and gave him the beginnings of a headache.

"And your father is...? No wait, don't answer that one. I'm guessing God. Great so I have an all powerful Lord of Darkness to follow, or an all powerful Lord of Light to follow. The latter of which actually _is_ playing God. It being his name and all. What brilliant, fantastic choices. Well I choose option c. Running away and hiding for the rest of my, what is probably going to be, very long life."

"Huh, can I join you?" Dean asked, whilst Castiel just looked at them both disapprovingly.

"Neither of you can choose that option. It is _not_ an option."

"Don't see why not. Lucifer didn't rise, so no end of the world. Simple. What do you need us for?" Dean asked sullenly, whilst Harry just closed his eyes again and gave up defeat. Now the angel's knew his name, he had no way of hiding from them again.

"You and your brother will be needed to protect Harry." Castiel told him, not one to believe about beating around the bush. Harry looked up at him in shock, whilst Dean and Sam glanced at one another, then turned to look at Castiel.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.

"I second that 'pardon' and raise it a huh?" Dean said, looking at Castiel enquiringly.

"Now that the angels know who you are, you are in danger. There are some angels that wanted Lucifer to rise. When they find out that you were summoned instead, then they will try to use you to get their wishes. The demons will also soon know of you and will also want to get to you to bring you back to Lucifer in the hopes it will gain them a higher standing in Hell. Some demons that are already high up, will just want to use you for your powers."

"Powers?" Harry asked, snorting derisively and shaking his head. "What powers? Magic on the blink? I can't even apparate anymore. I can't heal people. I can't do much of anything. Except cast dark and black magic. I don't think your _father_ would be all too forgiving should I do that. Those demons are going to be highly disappointed upon finding me."

"I think you are being too hard on yourself. You do have powers. You are a very powerful being. I can sense it. I will teach you how to use any abilities that you may have from being part angel. Though I will not be able to always be around, I still have to search for my father."

"Wait. Search for God? Why? Where's he gone? Skee-balling?" Harry asked, making Dean chuckle, though Castiel once again looked confused. It was beginning to be a popular expression in this room, Harry noted dryly.

"Why would God do that?" Castiel asked him, looking at him with wide eyes, that made something in Harry's stomach flutter. He quickly looked away from the angel and frowned, wondering why he had felt like that. And would it be considered as incest, as technically, this angel was his uncle. This thought gave him even more of a headache.

"No reason. Sorry, I'm just being a sarcastic little bitch." Harry muttered, blushing when Dean let out a shocked laugh and Sam looked at him in amusement. "I'm sorry Castiel. I just, when I'm nervous I tend to get mean. Don't take anything I say personally, or seriously in fact. Okay?"

"I accept your apology. I understand that you may be feeling... overwhelmed." Castiel told him, getting a disbelieving snort from Harry.

"Oh yeah, I've just been dragged half-way across the world for a reason that no one knows. Oh! And the spell my mother invented to hide me from demons and angels alike it would seem, no longer works. Yeah, you could say I'm overwhelmed."

"So what do we do? Just keep Harry away from demons and angels alike? Until what? What are you going to do?" Dean asked Castiel suddenly, making all three other men look at him.

"As I have said, I will be searching for my father and spending some time teaching Harry about his new powers. We need to find out what went wrong with the ritual and you need to keep Harry away from the demons in particular. Especially Alistair, Dean."

"A-Alistair? You know him? How do you know him?" Harry asked, looking at Dean sharply and narrowing his eyes when Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"He's escaped from Hell. I knew him, so he takes a special interest in me. However, if he finds out who you are and knows who your mom is, he might just find you _more_ interesting than me." Dean mumbled, looking slightly pained as he remembered what the demon had done to him and made him do to others.

"Ah. Well isn't that craptastic? Look, this is great and all, but I'm kind of tired. Passing out due to blood loss just isn't the same as sleeping. So, are we staying here, if so I'll go get a room or something. Whatever." Harry muttered, yawning widely and blinking to try and stay awake.

"But it is still light." Castiel pointed out as though that should mean anything to Harry, who just glared at the angel.

"We have to sleep at night now? Since when? Christ, don't tell me there's set times when we can sleep and when we can't sleep. I thought you were supposed to be protecting me, not sending me to boot camp." Harry grouched, yawning again and rubbing his face with his hands.

"I thought humans typically slept when it was night." Castiel pointed out, and Harry just rolled his eyes and rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He may as well sleep where he was if the damned angel wasn't going to let him get his own room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wake me when we need to leave or if some godawful beastie is knocking on the door." Harry grumbled, and then, much to the surprise and amusement of Dean and Sam, he fell asleep.

"Er... should we move him to the bed?" Sam asked, standing up to move nearer to Harry, though he stopped when Harry shifted as he got nearer.

"Will he allow you to move him?" Dean asked, turning to talk to Castiel and sighing when he noticed the angel was no longer there. "Damn angel."

"We won't find out if we don't try." Sam told him quietly, then moved over to Harry and gently picked him up, shocked at how light he was and that he just shifted slightly before falling back into a deep sleep.

"Huh. Being able to sleep through that won't keep him alive."

"I think that's the point Dean." Sam muttered as he placed Harry onto the bed and then removed the mans shoes and covered him with the cover.

"You know, I thought we had dodged a bullet when Lucifer didn't rise, but it seems that things still might hit the fan." Dean grumbled, moving over to a chair in the room and sitting down on it.

"I'll go get some food. You stay here and keep an eye on him." Sam told Dean, getting an eye roll from Dean, who then just nodded. Sam sighed and then left the room, nibbling his lip when he realised that he may just be starting to go through withdrawal symptoms from the lack of demon blood available.

--

"What's up with your brother?" Harry asked Dean after he had finished eating the burger Sam had brought for him, looking over at a pale Sam in concern.

"He's..." Dean faded off, unsure as to what to tell him, glancing over at Sam, who just shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just wondered if I could help or something. I mean, I had to learn some Muggle medicine as well. Not much, but the basics, you know?"

"It's not that, it's just... I dunno if Sam wants me to tell you."

"Okay." Harry said, dropping the subject, knowing how annoyed he used to get whenever someone would repeatedly question him when he didn't want to answer. Clearly though, his response shocked both Dean and Sam.

"You can tell him. He's got to know anyway." Sam told Dean and Dean looked at him and then sighed.

"If you're sure Sam."

"I am."

"Seriously, I don't have to know." Harry told them, beginning to get a little uncomfortable and not sure he even _wanted_ to know anymore.

"Sam's getting withdrawal symptoms."

"Huh. You got him some ketamine? Or methadone? He's gonna need some soon if you want to avoid most of the nasty name calling. Plus, it will hurt Sam less in the long run." Harry told them calmly, ignoring the stunned looks Dean and Sam were throwing him.

"Er... not those kind of withdrawals. How the hell do you know this stuff anyway? That isn't basic medical knowledge."

"And you would know, would you? But you're right. It's not. I met a lot of people on my travels. One was an addict. I helped him go cold turkey when he asked me. I didn't have anything else to do, so I agreed to help. I didn't get him enough ketamine once and well, he got nasty. Really nasty. You do know that you may have to be tied down, right? Withdrawal from heroin or not, it's all the same. You're going to go through some funky shit."

"I know. We've done it once before." Sam told him quietly.

"So... if it's _not_ heroin. What is it?"

"Demon blood." Sam answered him tersely and Harry only looked taken aback for a second before his expression blanked once more.

"Huh. Never come across that before. I assume you _want_ to go cold turkey?"

"Yeah, how would you be able to help me anyway if I didn't?"

"Well, I could give you my blood."

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking at him in shock and confusion.

"Well, I dunno. Demon blood, angel blood, whatever the hell I am blood. You can have some if you want. Doesn't bother me. Hell, use the blood to control me, at this point in time, I'm beyond caring." Harry told them with a shrug. Dean and Sam just gaped at him, before Sam shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer. Really. But I think I should pass. Who knows what effect it would have on me." Sam told him with a weak smile.

"Right. Well then, I guess we work to make you comfortable then. Do either of you have a house we can go to? A safe place?" Harry asked them, looking at them both before standing up from the table he was sitting at and moving over to the bed.

"Er... our lives are pretty much like yours. We don't have a place to live, we live on the road, hunting ghosts and shit." Dean told him with a shrug. "We could take him to Bobby."

"Who's that?"

"Bobby Singer. He's sort of... our surrogate father I suppose. He has a panic room that is completely demon proof."

"Where is the room situated?"

"Er... under his house in the basement."

"Huh. Might work. Where's he live?" Harry asked them, bunching up all the pillows at the head of the bed and then grabbing the duvets as well and crumpling them up to the top of the bed.

"South Dakota."

"I have no idea why I asked. Let's try again, um... how long would it take to get there?"

"It'll take us about a day if we drove non-stop. Can you drive?"

"No, sorry. I never knew anyone that could teach me."

"Right, well in that case, seeing as I'll be the only one driving, it should take us about two or three days."

"Right. Well, um, Sam? I have ketamine on me if you want some, and I can get you more should you need it."

"You think I should take drugs as _well_?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"It's not addictive. But it will numb any pain you have and also... sometimes it can paralyse you, not permanently mind. I'd give you methadone, but that _is_ addictive, plus, you're not coming off of heroin."

"Wait. Why do you have those on you? And why didn't you tell us you had them on you when you told us what you had." Dean asked him and Harry busied himself with doing whatever the hell he was doing on the bed to avoid looking at them.

"I told you, I helped someone go cold turkey. And telling you I had illegal drugs on me probably wouldn't have endeared you towards me." Harry told him dryly, still not looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Are we leaving now?" Harry asked him instead of answering.

"We may as well. Get as near to South Dakota as we can in one go and then stop when I get too tired to drive." Dean told him and Harry stopped what he was doing and finally turned to face them

"Well in that case, I'll stop. How do you two feel about theft?"

"What are you stealing?"

"Just pillows and the duvet. Sam's gonna need them, trust me." Harry told them.

"You know, it wasn't that bad the last time." Dean told him with a frown. "I mean, it did _get_ bad, but I managed to drive him to Bobby's house the last time and he was alright for a while."

"In my experience. When a person goes back onto a drug, then they do it with style. So to speak. Sam, be honest and no one is going to judge you, you drank more blood this time, didn't you?" Harry asked him gently, and Dean turned to look at Sam with a concerned frown on his face.

"Yeah. I did. I... I..." Sam trailed off and looked away from them in shame.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell us. Seriously. We just needed to know that you had taken more so that Dean could understand that this time, the withdrawal is going to be worse. Were... did... were you in pain the last time?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Sam muttered, still not looking at them. Harry nodded and then dug into his pocket and pulled out a clear, glass bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"This, is liquid ketamine. _Technically_ it's legal in this form. Well, in Britain it is. However, I'm not a doctor. Anymore at least, so should I get caught with this, then I'll get arrested. Should I get caught giving it to you, then I'll get a minimum of fourteen years. I'm not telling you this to make you reject it, I'm telling you this so that, should we get caught with it, you two will get away scott free. I don't want you to get into trouble for this.

"So, should we at any point get stopped by the police, I want both of you to act dumb if they ask you about it. Harder, I admit, for Sam, considering he will be under its effects, but I'll tell them I gave it to you without telling you what it was. They'll test your blood and it will only come up with ketamine. Tell them I forced it on you, or that I told you it was something else. Something to help you sleep or something. Doesn't matter. The bottle will be within my possession so I will take the fall. Sound like a plan?"

"I can't take that." Sam denied, shaking his head. "It'll get you in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble for having it on my person. Either way I'll be going to prison. We're just going to have to rely on Dean to not catch the police's attention with his driving." Harry said with a smile, getting a weaker one in return from Sam, who was slowly looking weaker and weaker.

"If you give that to him, do you promise that he won't get addicted."

"I can't promise that, but any addiction he may get will be psychological. If we stop giving it to him then he won't experience any withdrawal symptoms. He'll just be grumpy and say he _needs_ it." Harry told him honestly. "_But_ with it, he'll experience less pain and we'll be able to watch over him easier."

"Okay. It's up to you Sammy. I'm completely behind whatever decision you take." Dean told him firmly and Sam looked at him and then back at Harry.

"I'll take it. Will I... will I hallucinate with it?"

"Yeah. You will." Harry admitted softly, rolling the bottle between his fingers but not looking at Sam.

"Alright. When do... when do you want to give me it?"

"As soon as we get the car ready. Then me and Dean will lead you to the car and Dean will drive away. Dean, will you take the pillows and place them in the backseat behind the passenger side? I'll be right with you to bring the duvet out."

"No, I'll do both. You stay with Sam and give him the stuff now." Dean told him with a shake of his head and then walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillows, before walking out of the room with them, closing the door behind him.

"Why aren't you looking at me in disgust? I willingly took the blood of something that made you want to die instead of becoming one."

"I don't judge people by their choices. No matter how crappy they may have been. I've... I've not been honest with you and Dean." Harry told him, closing his eyes and conjuring a syringe and rubber pipe.

"I thought you couldn't do magic like that?" Sam asked him, looking at the items in amazement and reaching out to touch the tube.

"What I just did, well let's just say I found a loophole in my magic. I just conjured something that isn't going to be used for anything Light and Good. Get my meaning?" Harry said with a small grin.

"Right. What did you... what did you lie to us about?"

"The ketamine. It..." Harry trailed off and filled the syringe with the ketamine, tapping it to get rid of any air bubbles.

"It was for you, wasn't it?" Sam asked him quietly.

"Yeah. It was. I did things I'm not proud of, but sometimes... sometimes I just wanted to forget what I was. What I might become and do. Heroin... it was an escape." Harry told him with a shrug and then picked up the tube. "Right, hold out your arm. You ever been injected with anything before?" Harry asked, grabbing hold of Sam's arm when he stretched it out.

"I've had blood taken from me before and I've had the typical shots when I was a kid." Sam told him as he tried to think, which he found was getting progressively more difficult. Harry smiled at him and then tied the rubber tube around Sam's upper arm tightly and tapped a vein, before waiting.

"Okay. This is going to be different. It'll burn a little at first, but then slowly, the numbness will spread and you'll just kind of feel light and floaty. You'll still be able to speak though. Don't worry, I'll tell Dean not to take anything you say seriously." Harry told him with a wry grin, getting a smaller one back. Dean chose that moment to walk back into the room and looked over at them before he walked over to the bed and grabbed the duvet.

"I want you to know, I'm trusting my little brother's safety in your hands. Don't hurt him or you'll regret it, Lucifer's kid or not." Dean told him seriously and Harry nodded, picking up the syringe.

"I get that. He'll be safe with me. Don't worry. Place that folded in half along the back seat. Then come back and we'll take Sam to the car and take off. It's dark enough so that no one should notice us." Harry told him, then he waited for Dean to leave and close the door behind him before he gently injected the needle into Sam's arm, looking at him apologetically when he winced slightly.

"That feels weird." Sam told him when Harry slowly pushed the drug into his veins.

"Tell me about it. Right, it'll only take a couple of minutes to take effect. It's pretty fast acting. Just, rest your head on the table and you should be okay. Hmm. Think they have a bucket in here?"

"Bathroom." Sam told him quietly, resting his head on the table. Harry grinned at him and ruffled his hair playfully, before sitting back in his chair. Dean entered not long after and glanced over at them.

"He alright?"

"He's just a bit out of it. Dean, whatever he says, ignore it. He doesn't mean it. Okay?"

"Sure. Shall we get him to the car now?"

"Yeah. First though, Sam said there might be a bucket in the bathroom. I'm going to go check and see. Alright?"

"Sure thing. Why?" Dean asked him, walking over to Sam and standing behind his chair.

"Sometimes people get sick on Ketamine. I asked you to place the pillows behind the passenger side so that I could keep an eye on him whilst you drove. I will be able to maek sure he's actually sick in the bucket as opposed to beside it." Harry told him with an amused grin and then he walked into the bathroom.

Inside he did find the bucket and walked out with it in one hand. He hooked the handle in the crook of his elbow and walked over to Dean and Sam.

"Right then. Let's get him in the car. The drug should have started working by now so he'll probably be a bit... uncoordinated. He's kinda tall, but we'll just have to deal with it."

"Kinda tall? He's a damn giant." Dean told him incredulously, leaning down and placing one of Sam's arms over his shoulders. Harry took the other side and together they lifted Sam up and out of the chair. "I should congratulate you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You succeeded in drugging a Winchester."

"Huh. Fancy that."

--

They arrived at Bobby's house three days later, given that they had encountered a problem the day before in the form of a very angry and offensive Sam. Harry could tell by the minute flinches, that what Sam had said had hurt Dean, but he was impressed how Dean appeared to just ignore it and let it fall off his back. Or at least, that is what it looked like, but Harry knew that Dean had let it bother him.

"He doesn't mean it, you know." Harry murmured to him and then glanced behind him at a passed out Sam and then climbed out of the car and stretched his legs with a groan. "Does this Bobby know we're coming?"

"Er... no. I didn't ring him. I... I didn't really know what to say. 'Hello, good news is we didn't start the apocalypse. Bad news is, we are now Lucifer's kid's bodyguards. Can we borrow your panic room for a couple of days? Cheers.' Somehow, I don't think that would have gone down well."

"No, I'd imagine it wouldn't." Harry agreed dryly, lips twitching in amusement.

"I'll go get him, you stay by the car with Sammy. He will help us get him into the panic room."

"Righto." Harry agreed amicably, leaning against the car door and glancing down at a sleeping Sam, sighing and wondering how their surrogate father would react to finding out he had drugged one of his 'sons'. Not well he was guessing.

He stood up straight when he saw Dean coming out of the house with an older man following behind him, eyes narrowing when he saw Harry and making Harry feel, for some unexplainable reason, that he was off to meet the parents. Which made him want to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Drink this." Bobby told him gruffly once he stood in front of him, thrusting the falsk under his nose.

"Er... no? What is it?" Harry asked, looking at the flask suspiciously, then glancing behind him, into the car when he heard Sam shift.

"Holy water and if you know what's good for you, then you _will _drink it." Bobby ordered him, and Harry shot a panicked look at Dean.

"You didn't tell him, did you? Look, Mr... um... Bobby. I _do_ know what's good for me... most of the time." Harry admitted under his breath. "I am _not _drinking that. Who knows what the hell would happen. Seriously, what _would_ happen?" Harry asked, looking at Dean, who just shrugged and looked as lost as he felt.

"Why won't you drink it boy?"

"Dean! Seriously, you are going to have to start telling people about me before springing me upon them."

"I told Castiel about you. And he's the only person you've met since." Dean pointed out and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Not the point. That angel seriously makes me wonder about the rest of the flock. No wonder the whole world almost went down the pan if they are all like him. He's like a damned two year old. Bet he gets into everything you don't want him to, as well." Harry muttered under his breath, noticing that Dean looked highly amused.

"He's not that bad."

"I know. It's the defence mechanism thing again. Sorry." Harry said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair and then looking at Bobby, who had just watched them in silence, still maintaining a tight grip on his shot gun and flask. "Look, here's the deal. I don't drink form that flask, but you help me and Dean get Sam into your panic room and um... I'll stay in there with him. Hows that? No wait, you won't agree to that, will you? Not leaving me alone with Sam. Damn. Er... nope, drawing up a blank. Christ this is like the O.K Corral."

"What have you done to the boy?" Bobby asked, tapping his gun against the window of the car in case Harry didn't get who he was talking about. Christ but hunters were paranoid bastards.

"Nothing he didn't request. Look, I don't know how to get you to trust me, but you need to get Sam into that panic room soon for his own sake. He's currently having some serious withdrawals and being cooped up in the back of an impala when you're as tall as he is cannot be good for posture." Harry told him bluntly. "Plus, withdrawal symptoms hurt like a bitch and being in a bed is a godsend."

"You sound like you know."

"He helped someone go through cold turkey once." Dean told Bobby when it looked like Harry wasn't going to answer.

"What he said."

"I don't trust you boy, but I understand that we need to help Sam first."

"Finally! Look, after we've gotten Sam into the room, you can shoot me. Deal? Just be warned, chances are it won't kill me. If it makes you feel any better, it'll hurt like a bitch and I could pass out from blood loss. So that's a bonus, right?" Harry said cheerily, Dean frowning when he noticed that the thought of possibly being killed actually cheered him up no end. He'd have to work on the half-angels suicidal tendencies. Perhaps Sam and Castiel could help him.

**A/N – Okay, first off, I have a little question about the pairing of this fic to throw at you all. Um... as it stands, it is currently going towards Dean/Castiel/Harry but then I got a review which intrigued me. How would everyone feel if I threw Sam into the mix? I mean, I feel kinda bad, leaving him all alone, with no lovin'... Tell me what you think, should you think I should stick with my original plans, then I will do just that, but just so you know, it won't change anything to add Sam into it plotwise. Although, I admit, the lemons may be interesting to write... If people decide against it, then I may just have to think up a oneshot, just so I can have a go at writing that. Hmm...**

**Um... the ketamine bit is all pretty much true. Spoken from experience. Not first hand, though I have witnessed someone go cold turkey first hand. Plus, I thought it would be quite amusing to drug up a Winchester. Lol. Harry being an addict won't be pivotal to the story. It is just a way for Sam to be able to relate to him and feel like less of a jerk. Sorry if any of it disturbed anyone, but well, sometimes, that's life. It sucks. And I do realise that saying that kinda detracts from the apology... Er... Sorry?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, Sam will not be added to the pairing no matter what, but at this moment in time, I'm seriously considering whether or not Dean will be either. I don't know. The only thing I'm certain on is Castiel/Harry. Should I add Dean or not? I've received a few reviews stating that they want it to be _just_ those two and others stating they want Dean. So... on that note, enjoy this chapter and I'll update again once I have actually made up my mind. **

Chapter Four

Bobby helped Harry and Dean take Sam to the panic room in his basement before he spun to glare at Harry once they had settled Sam comfortably on the bed in the room and had closed and locked the door behind them.

"Bobby..." Dean started quietly, trailing off when Bobby turned his glare to him, Dean shot Harry an apologetic look and took a step back, whilst Bobby grabbed Harry's upper arm and dragged him out of the basement.

"Hey! What—?!" Harry exclaimed, startled as Bobby dragged him towards the house and then roughly shoved him into the centre of the room, where Harry stumbled slightly before he stood up and looked at Bobby in confusion, before looking at Dean when he walked in the door at a run, having been too stunned to leave with the two before.

"Bobby, man, what are you doing?"

"I might be old but I ain't senile. He's done something to you two, and I don't just mean drugging Sam somehow. What is he?" Bobby asked, looking from Harry to Dean, both were frozen where they stood.

"He's not a demon Bobby." Dean told him, before looking at Harry, who was looking slightly pale and was practically chewing his bottom lip off.

"Then what is he?" Bobby asked, turning to look at Harry, who took a step forward before being forced to stop by some sort of invisible wall.

"What – ? Why can't I leave? I'm not a demon, why can I not leave? Dean, what's he done to me?" Harry asked, looking around the room and then turning to look at Dean, panic rising in his eyes.

"If he ain't a demon, then why is a Devil's Trap holding him hostage?" Bobby asked Dean, waving a hand at the panicky half-angel.

"Devil's Trap? Get me out of here Winchester or so help me God!" Harry called out, banging a fist against the invisible barrier angrily, before hugging his stomach. "Please let me out. I promise, you can kill me, shoot me, stab me, whatever, just don't entrap me."

"Bobby, you've got to let him out of there, when you do, we'll tell you everything that happened." Dean told Bobby, only to exhale angrily when Bobby refused with a shake of his head.

"He ain't leavin' that circle until he admits what he wants with you and your brother." Bobby told him gruffly and Harry gave an almost hysterical laugh and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Castiel! Get your feathery angel ass down here right now and get me out of here! Please!" Harry yelled, making Dean snort in mirth and Bobby to frown at him suspiciously.

"What do you think that angel can do for you boy, he don't like demons as much as we don't."

"I'm not a bloody demon!"

"Then how is it that you are trapped in that circle?" Bobby asked him and Harry gaped at him, at a loss for words. He looked back up at the ceiling and then narrowed his eyes before turning back to Dean.

"Dean, that symbol there, the one that looks like a stylised 'U', do you know what that used to be used for in Ireland and Scotland?" Harry asked him and Dean walked over to stand next to Harry, much to Bobby's distress and anger and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's used in Devil's Traps. Always has been according to Bobby's books. Why? What else has it been used for?"

"Do you remember what I am. Besides an angel." Harry asked, ignoring Bobby's shocked gasp and the sound of fluttering wings signalling Castiel's arrival.

"Er... No, you mentioned quite a few different creatures that you might be." Dean admitted with a shrug and Harry shot him a wry grin and then looked over at Bobby.

"I'm a piskie. Well, part piskie in any case, or I suspected I was, that symbol and my reaction to it confirms that. Whatever, that symbol used to be used to ward away mischievous spirits. Piskies included. I'm trapped under it, which was used so that they could be killed in the morning. Which is a bitch." Harry added, shocking a snort of amusement out of Dean.

"I did not leave you with the Winchester's so that you could drug them, Harry." Castiel finally spoke, making Bobby and Dean, who hadn't noticed him, jump and turn to look at him. Harry just calmly, well besides the fact that he was still freaking out inside over being trapped, turned around and looked at the angel.

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't say I shouldn't either. Besides, it's harmless enough and once the creepy ass demon blood is out of his system, he'll be fine. Well, besides the fact that he will still probably want the blood. But that's all to do with Sam's own strength of will power and restraint." Harry admitted with a shrug, before looking up at the symbol over his head and shooting Castiel a pleading look. "Please let me out."

"Of course." Castiel said with a tilt of his head and the symbol was erased from the ceiling, making Harry breath a sigh of relief and step out of the circle. He unfortunately stepped closer to a twitchy and confused Bobby, who reacted before anyone could stop him and shot Harry. In the head.

"Shit! Bobby, why the hell did you do that?" Dean yelled as he ran over to Harry's body and placed a hand slowly on Harry's shoulder. Castiel watched them emotionlessly and then rolled his eyes in a rare show of emotion over how distressed Dean seemed to be.

"I didn't mean to." Bobby muttered, shaking his head and dropping the gun on the floor as he dropped to his knees next to Dean.

"Dammit, we were supposed to protect him, not kill him." Dean muttered, having seemingly forgotten about Harry's small problem with death. Bobby suddenly shot back and Dean looked slightly embarrassed when Harry gasped and then groaned.

"Ugh. I have the worst headache." Harry groaned, sitting up form the floor and holding his head, much to Bobby's shock. He titled his head to the side and then frowned in distaste. "And... and I have a bullet in my skull. Ech. Gotta get it out." Harry muttered to himself with a shudder.

Bobby and Dean watched in fascinated horror as a blood soaked Harry Potter began to hack and cough before he finally spat out a bullet into his hands.

"Dude..."

"Yeah, yeah. If I had left it in, I would have gotten lead poisoning, which is never fun. Trust me. I've learnt from experience. Been shot in the head before. Huh, I could call it my party trick. Here, want the bullet?" Harry asked, offering the bullet to Dean, who slowly took it from his hand and looked at it in fascination.

"If you have no other need for me. I will be leaving. I will find you again soon so that we can begin your lessons." Castiel told Harry, who looked at him and sent him a wide smile, that seemed to light up his face.

"Thank you for coming when I called, and sorry for yelling at you... and calling you a feathery angel ass." Harry added with a sheepish grin, then looking at Castiel in shock when the angel allowed a small amused grin to cross his lips. "Hey! Emotion! Go you!"

"Why did you say feathery angel ass anyway? He doesn't have feathers." Dean pointed out and both Harry and Castiel shot him bemused looks whilst Bobby just looked heavenward for strength.

"Er... yeah he does. Come on, how can you miss the huge ass feathers sticking out of his back! They're massive! And white. Really, really white." Harry added intelligently. Dean looked at him as though he was insane and then looked back at Castiel questioningly.

"Is he hallucinating?" Dean asked the angel about Harry, getting a cry of indignation from said man.

"He can see my true form through this vessel. It is another sign that he is an angel." Castiel told him and then disappeared before anyone could ask him anything else.

"What are you? He called you an angel, but you said yourself that you were a pixie."

"Piskie. Come on! It's not hard to remember! Gah. And I _am_ an angel. Sort of. I'm sort of a piskie as well. And Sidhe, werewolf and whatever the hell else I pumped into myself." Harry muttered to himself, ignoring Bobby's stunned and bemused expression.

"Bobby, I've been trying to tell you. Lucifer didn't rise even though the ritual was completed. Harry arrived instead." Dean told Bobby, standing up and then holding out a hand to help Harry stand before doing the same for Bobby.

"Why do you have a Devil's Trap on your ceiling anyway? Kinda paranoid isn't it?"

--

Two hours and a long and detailed explanation later, and Bobby was no longer shooting cautious, suspicious looks... or bullets, at Harry and Dean was starting to feel the strain of having been awake for over seventeen hours. Harry looked over at him when he yawned and grinned before looking over at Bobby.

"You got somewhere he can sleep, whilst I go check on Sam?" Harry asked him, and Bobby narrowed his eyes at him before nodding.

"Dean, you know where the spare room is. Go get some sleep." Bobby told Dean, who nodded sleepily and stood up from the couch before stumbling over to the stairs and slowly made his way up them.

"Whatever you want to interrogate me about, it can wait. I really do need to check on Sam." Harry told Bobby, and left when Bobby nodded his acceptance.

Harry made his way out of the house, sensing when Bobby stood up and followed behind him a minute later. Harry walked down the steps and into the basement where the panic room that held Sam was. He walked over to the door and winced when he heard Sam crying out to someone called Jess. He sensed a story with that one.

Unlocking the door and ignoring Bobby's presence behind him, Harry walked into the panic room and over to Sam, perching on the side of the bed and placing a cool hand on Sam's feverish forehead.

"Hey, hey Sam. Come on, you're alright. I don't think it should be much longer, though admittedly, I have no idea how long it would take for you to be rid of all that demon blood in your system. I'll ask Castiel next time he comes." Harry muttered to Sam, even though Sam wouldn't be able to really understand what he was saying.

"No! I'm sorry, so sorry! It's my fault. I'm sorry Jess. Don't! Please, don't!" Sam called out, reaching out blindly for someone only he could see and Harry sighed sadly and pulled the hand onto his lap.

"Hey, come on now. I'm sure whatever happened to this Jess girl wasn't your fault. Huh, we could ask Castiel that as well if you want. He seems to know most stuff, unless the answer is something normal people are born with the knowledge on, then he's clueless." Harry muttered, ignoring the snort of amusement that Bobby let out.

"No. Sorry." Sam mumbled, though he seemed to have calmed down a little since Harry's arrival. Sam sighed and then turned his head to look at Harry blearily. "H'ry?"

"Yup. Your friendly neighbourhood freak at your service. You need more ketamine, or do you think you can go without for a little bit? Tell me now, 'cause if you do, then I'm gonna have to go out and find somewhere to get more soon." Harry told him, brushing his sweaty hair from Sam's eyes.

"More." Sam mumbled and Harry sighed but nodded, conjuring a syringe and rubber tube again, much to Bobby's surprise and then dug the bottle of the rest of the ketamine from his pocket.

"You sure?" Harry asked, even as he drew the ketamine into the syringe and tapped it to get rid of any bubbles, making Bobby's eyes narrow suspiciously at how professional he seemed.

"Y'ss." Sam almost hissed and Harry grinned at him, tying the tube around Sam's upper arm.

"Huh, you know, that almost sounded like Parseltongue. Perhaps I can teach you how to speak the language of the snakes. Sounds like you've got talent." Harry told him cheerfully, ignoring what he was doing and the guilt that was settling in his stomach

"You can speak to snakes?" Bobby asked him gruffly and Harry looked up at him as he vanished all the items he had used, including the now empty bottle of ketamine.

"Yeah. Long story. Or maybe not, given who my father is. They are symbols of evil after all, are they not? Tempters in the Bible. I believe they have even been used as symbols of Lucifer himself. I guess it's a given his son can speak to them." Harry told him with a shrug, both Dean and Harry having come to the silent agreement beforehand to not tell Bobby of the wizarding world.

"Hmm. Is he goin' to be alright?" Bobby asked him, nodding at Sam, who was now murmuring something dazedly.

"Yeah, he will be as long as he has you and Dean to support him. Don't leave him alone with any bleeding demons anytime in the near future and I'd like to say he will be fine. I have no idea how he will be if faced with demon blood though." Harry admitted, looking down at Sam and then standing up from the bed, leaving Sam to deal with whatever he was seeing on his own.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Dean told you, I knew someone once that had a drug problem and I helped him go through cold turkey to get off it. Now, where is your nearest hospital so that I can get Sam more ketamine should he need it." Harry asked, walking out of the panic room and locking it behind him.

"It's about an hours drive north of here. How you gonna get there boy? Dean told me you don't drive." Bobby pointed out to him and Harry grinned at him.

"Well, I don't. But that doesn't matter, because you're gonna take me there."

"I am?" Bobby asked him and Harry shot him a wide, sunny smile.

"Sure you are. To make up for shooting me in the head. So go grab your car keys and we'll head on over to the hospital, where you will distract them somehow and I will break into their medical supplies and hope they actually have ketamine. If they don't then we will lodge a formal complaint against them and their crappy and lacking medical supplies."

"You're insane, you do know that right?"

"I think I worked that one out the third time I paid someone to shoot me in the head. Don't worry, I won't drag Sam and Dean down with me. I don't think Castiel would allow it and will probably step in should it look like it was starting to happen."

"I think Sam was dragged down long before you were involved." Bobby mentioned and then walked into the house to get the keys to his car.

Harry watched him walk into the house and then huffed and clucked his tongue in boredom, frowning over Bobby's parting words. Perhaps Bobby wasn't going to be the best person for Sam to be around if he wanted to recover from this. He looked up and smiled weakly when Bobby walked back out of the house and led Harry to a battered, red car and climbed in behind the wheel. Harry eyed the car distrustfully, half expecting it to fall apart any minute, but steeled himself and got into the passenger side.

"Did you leave Dean a note to tell him where we were going?"

"Yeah. Left it on the fridge door. Knowing that boy, that is the first place he will head when he wakes up. Not that he will find much in there." Bobby admitted and Harry turned and shot him an amused grin.

"Then I guess we should stop by and pick up some food then on our way back from the hospital."

"You gonna pay, 'cause I didn't bring my wallet." Bobby pointed out to him and Harry shrugged.

"Sure. Call it my way of thanking you for helping me break the law. I may be British and not know much about American law, but I'm thinking stealing drugs from a hospital is illegal in most countries."

"You got that right." Bobby muttered and Harry chuckled but stayed silent for the remainder of the journey.

--

Harry crept into the medicine room, using subtle spells to redirect any attention away from him. He loved the new loophole that he had found and his piskie nature helped him in getting into places he was meant to stay out of.

Closing the door silently behind him and then locking it from the inside, he smirked at the thought of Bobby acting like a concerned father looking for his injured son, then returned to the matter at hand. He walked over to the wall of medicines and started to search them, grumbling when he noted that they weren't stored alphabetically.

"Damn freaky Americans. Where the hell is the ketamine? Please don't be a crappy hospital. Please don't be a crappy hospital."

"Stealing and drug dealing are not becoming traits of an angel." Harry practically leapt a foot in the air, with a slightly girly shriek, and then spun around to face Castiel, clutching at his hammering heart.

"Jesus Christ Castiel. Warn a guy before sneaking up on them. _Especially_ when they're breaking the law. Besides, I'm doing this to help someone. Surely that is like charity or something. Angels do charity, right?" Harry asked him with a sly grin before he turned around and began to paw at all the medication again.

"Are you not tempted to take something for yourself? I _know_ about your past." Castiel pointed out, just as Harry noticed the bottles of ketmine on the top shelf.

"You do, do you? Bully for you, now, be a helpful celestial being and either give me a leg up or grab that bottle down for me, would you?" Harry asked, reaching up on his tiptoes and trying to grab the bottle himself. He squeaked in surprise when Castiel stepped right up behind him and pulled down a small bottle of the clear drug. "Er... thanks." Harry muttered, blushing as he turned around to find himself flush against the angel and looking over Castiel's shoulder instead of meeting the angels gaze.

"You are welcome. I have come to ask you a favour." Castiel admitted, finally taking a step back from Harry. Harry finally looked at him curiously, taking the bottle from Castiel and putting it in his magically deepened pockets.

"Oh?"

"You will be meeting up with demons soon. It is inevitable. Dean will protect you, and you are not helpless yourself. Sam however, will be faced with the very drug you are helping him come off of. The others are not best pleased with Sam, but I am asking you to make sure that Sam does not fall even more than he already has."

"Right. Keep Samuel Winchester on the wagon. Got ya." Harry said with a nod and a smile.

"What wagon?"

"It's an expression, Castiel. Ugh." Harry wrinkled his nose and looked at a bemused Castiel. "Can I call you something else? Castiel sort of gives me the wiggins."

"What is a 'wiggin'?" Castiel asked him, tilting his head in an adorably confused expression that made Harry blush lightly at the thoughts running through his head.

"It's... I mean your names gives me the creeps... makes me uncomfortable." Harry admitted finally with a small shrug, looking away from Castiel, who frowned and then blanked his face once again.

"Why?"

"Its just... its quite... _biblical_ and well, given who I am, what I've done, that kind of thing makes me uncomfortable and unworthy. Your name kinda screams 'angel' and well, if I called you something else, then I might be able to over look the fact that you are this completely amazing, pure being and I'm just... me. Ex-druggy, thief-extraordinaire, suicidal me." Harry mumbled with a shrug, looking down at the toes of his battered trainers. Castiel stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making Harry look up at him in shock.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable in my presence, then you may shorten my name down, or call me what you wish." Castiel told him softly and Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you! So, what do you think I should call you? Cas seems a little... I dunno. Not you. El? No, makes me think of that model, which you certainly are not. Hmm... this is harder than I thought. Feathers McGRaw? Heh, nope, you don't look like a penguin to me."

"A penguin?" Castiel asked him curiously, not showing any sign of annoyance at Harry's naming session.

"Yeah, go watch some Wallace and Gromit. You'll understand what I mean then. Um... you don't strike me as a Ti either, besides, I'm pretty sure that's a female name, well besides being a tasty beverage. Feathers? Nope, too... namby-pamby. Dammit, it's going to have to be Cas, isn't it?"

"That is what Dean sometimes calls me."

"He does? Hmm. Well, for the time being, I'll call you Cas, but I _will_ be thinking up something else to call you. Thank you Castiel." Harry said with a warm smile at the angel, placing his hand on the angels shoulder before turning back to the door. "See ya later."

Harry didn't need to turn around to know that Castiel had left once more, he unlocked the door and then walked out of the room, mindful of anyone that may catch him and once again using spells to make people look the other way.

He finally reached were Bobby was still confusing the poor receptionist and stepped up close to him.

"There you are boy. I've been looking all over for you. Come on, let's go get some food." Bobby said, startling the receptionist, who looked at Harry and then at Bobby, clearly not seeing any familial resemblance. Harry snickered and then followed Bobby out of the hospital and getting in the car, where Bobby turned to look at him.

"You get it, or am I gonna have to act like your father at another hospital?" Bobby asked him with a look of distaste which made Harry chuckle but put the poor man out of his misery.

"Not literally I hope. That would be somewhat uncomfortable, though interesting, to experience." Harry said, grin fading when he noticed Bobby's unimpressed glare being aimed at him.

"Did you get the damned drugs?"

"Chilax, I've got it."

"Chilax?"

"Sure, it's chill and relax meshed together. It's a great word. Don't mock. Now, lets go get some food." Bobby grumbled under his breath about perky angels but pulled away from the hospital all the same.

--

Harry followed a still grumbling Bobby into the house cheerfully, running over every name he could think of that went well with Castiel in his head and rejecting them all. He placed the bags on the kitchen table and then hummed as he pulled out the food he had brought, still ignoring a grumpy Bobby, until he huffed and spun around to look at the irritable hunter.

"Alright, what? What is wrong with you? You've been huffy since we left the hospital. What is your problem?" Harry demanded, slamming the milk down on the table and looking at Bobby.

"I just helped you steal drugs from a hospital. That's my problem." Bobby told him with a glare and Harry rolled his eyes upwards.

"Oh for the love of – pull your self-righteous head out of your ass. I did it to help Sam. It doesn't count. I asked Cas." Harry told him, not exactly telling him what he asked the angel but not lying either.

"The angel told you to steal?" Bobby asked him dubiously and Harry looked away from him, noticing Dean standing in the doorway and watching them with an amused expression on his face.

"Well no. But he did get the bottle for me. Which is kinda saying he agrees with what I was doing." Harry admitted and sent a glare at Dean when he snorted in amusement.

"Castiel stole? _Castiel_? The same Castiel that's an angel?" Dean asked him incredulously, grinning as he stepped into the kitchen and walked over to look in the grocery bags.

"Well no. He just aided me in stealing. Ah, crap. I've corrupted an angel, haven't I? Dammit. I drug Sam, I corrupt and coerce an angel into stealing, what the hell am I gonna do to you? I'm like a plague of sin." Harry bemoaned, jabbing Dean's chest angrily, which made Dean look at him in amusement.

"I don't really think there is much left for you to corrupt when it comes to me, so no worries there." Dean told him, smirking and then going back to rooting through the bags.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked him, moving to put the abused bottle of milk into the fridge and grinning as Dean continued to search the bags. Bobby grumbled under his breath and left the kitchen, muttering something about books to them as he left.

"Pie. Did you buy pie? I like pie. And how's Sammy? He alright yet?" Dean asked, still looking through the bags, before slumping when he ran out of bags to look through and hadn't fund any pie.

"I bought cherry pie. It's on the side and should still be warm for you. Bobby mentioned you liked pie." Harry told him, grinning when Dean perked up and practically gravitated towards the pie.

"You are a god."

"Dunno if Cas would like you calling me that. As for Sam, he's um... currently drugged up to his eyeballs. Dean, you do know that getting him off the drug is only half the battle right?" Harry asked Dean seriously, leaning against the table and looking at Dean, who looked up from the pie he was currently inhaling.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said with a shrug, that made Harry narrow his eyes at him and step closer to the hunter.

"I don't think you do. Every time Sam comes across a demon, he is going to hone in on the blood. He's not going to be able to think of anything _but_ the blood. We can't abandon him now. Now is when he is going to need you the most." Harry told Dean seriously and Dean paused with a forkful of pie to his mouth and looked at him.

"Okay... so we won't abandon Sammy. That sounds easy to me."

"Really? So you won't scorn him should he admit to you that he wants some blood?"

"I don't know. But once it's out of his system, then we won't have that problem, will we?" Dean stated and Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nope. Doesn't work like that. It'll physically be out of his system, but it'll be years before it is mentally out of his system. Ah crap. I forgot to ask Cas about some stuff."

"Since when did you call him Cas?"

"Since I asked him if I could give him a different name. Castiel is a little too..."

"Stuffy?"

"Not the word I used, but it works. I'm currently using Cas temporarily until I can think up something else." Harry told him with a smile and a shrug and Dean shot him a contemplative look as he placed the empty pie box back down on the counter.

"Thought up something yet?"

"Nope. Not a thing. I don't want something too... fluffy. Aw! Fluffy! We culd call him that!"

"Sure, if you want to tempt him into smiting you." Dean said with a grin and Harry chuckled.

"You do have a point. He seems creepily unflappable but I think calling him fluffy might actually flap him a little."

"Yep. So, anything else come to mind."

"Nope. Nothing. He's the angel of Thursday, right? Could work with that. Hm, know what his symbol is?" Harry asked, putting the rest of the food away and then turning to see Dean looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Cas, he's the Angel of Thursday and um... they normally have symbols that depict them and I'm pretty sure there's something else about him as well, but I don't remember what. Don't you know this?"

"No."

"You've known him for how long now and you don't know anything about him as an angel?" Harry asked Dean, who looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes me sound like a crappy friend."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I bet Cas doesn't expect you to know. And now you do, so you can surprise him with the knowledge when he next comes to visit."

"Right." Dean muttered, scowling at the empty pie box.

"You do know that scowling at it won't make more pie miraculously appear. Hm, wonder if I can use my divine, angelic powers to create miracles and make pie appear for you. Would save on money." Harry muttered, looking at the pie box and wrinkling his nose in concentration. Dean looked at him and grinned in amusement at the look of deep concentration on his face.

"We don't work like that." Both Harry and Dean jumped and spun around to see Castiel standing on the other side of the kitchen, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't? Well damn. That kinda puts a crimp in the whole angel dig. Ooh! Blake! I'm gonna call you Blake." Harry said with a decisive nod, making both Castiel and Dean look at him in confusion.

"Blake?" Dean asked, looking at Harry then at Castiel, as though judging the name against him.

"Yeah. As in William Blake. I loved his poetry and he wrote my favourite poem, _The Divine Image_, which is kinda angel-y and he also wrote _Holy Thursday_, which sums up Cas quite well. So, Blake is what I'm going to call you. Or Bill. You choose. Blake or Bill." Harry said, looking at Castiel, who's eyes widened and he resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Heh, I'd go with Blake, Cas. You don't strike me as a Bill." Dean said with a chuckle and Castiel looked over at him before looking back at Harry.

"You may call me Blake then." Castiel told him and Harry smiled widely.

"Thank you. So... I have a question about Sam." Harry said, leaning against the counter next to Dean and looking at Castiel, who tilted his head in question. "Do you have any idea how long it is going to take until the blood is out of Sam's system and I can stop pumping him with this stuff?"

"It should be another two days. No longer than that."

"Good to know. I'm gonna go check on Sam now, do I need to take anything down for him?"

"Yeah, take him down some more water. I'll make some broth for him to try and eat later, though I'm not sure he will be able to manage it. We should at least try and get him to eat something though." Harry muttered, passing two bottles of water to Dean, who watched him with an amused expression.

"Right. I'll leave you two to talk about whatever it is angels talk about then." Dean said, saluting the two and walking out.

"What _do_ angels talk about? What's the gossip in Heaven, Blakey-boy? Any angels been caught in the broom closet with each other?" Harry asked with a small grin, which widened when Castiel's lips twitched into a smile.

"We do not gossip. I am... not well liked with my brothers at the moment."

"Huh? How come? Doesn't sound very forgiving and... Christian. Want me to go tell them off for picking on you?" Harry asked, still grinning, though it had faded slightly at Castiel's confession.

"We do not see eye to eye on Lucifer's rising nor do we agree on how to deal with the son of Lucifer should he ever be found." Castiel said, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Ah, pesky little bugger that one. You know, if it will make things better for you with your... brothers, then you can hand me over to them if you want." Harry told him softly, looking down at the floor and scuffing his toe against the linoleum.

"I would not do that. They would use you and you would soon lose any sense of personality that you have. They would not appreciate your... sense of humour and would use any method to get rid of it." Castiel told him, looking uncomfortable.

"Ah. Sounds... delightful. So it's a negative on handing me over then? Why did you disagree about my father? Surely you would have all had the same thoughts about stopping it."

"No, many of my brothers wanted it to happen so that they could defeat him and then create paradise from the ashes."

"Creepy. You should send them a phoenix. Then they can just you know, kill it and watch it rise from it's own ashes every time. Actually, it might just keep them occupied for the next millennium or so." Harry said with an amused grin, which quickly faded and he looked at Castiel with a sad expression. "Why would they... why would they want my father to rise though? What about all the humans that would be caught in the crossfire?" Harry asked with a frown, which deepened when Castiel actually sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"They do not like humans. They dislike the fact that our father favours humans over us."

"What about you? Do _you_ like humans? I can kinda understand if you didn't. Hell, I'm not too fond of humans myself." Harry grumbled, looking at Castiel through his lashes.

"My father created humans and loves them dearly, so I too love them and do not wish to see them destroyed. Though, I can understand your reasons for not liking them. They have not been very kind towards you."

"Nah, I can't exactly hold the sins of a few against the whole race now, can I? That would mean disliking the Winchester's and I find that increasingly difficult. So, what is the real reason you are here, Blake?"

"I have come to see if I can teach you something about angels. It will help you when the time comes to using your abilities." Castiel told him and Harry nodded and moved to sit down at the table, before looking up at Castiel expectantly. Castiel looked back at him and then moved forwards and sat opposite Harry at the table.

"You do know that I know quite a bit about angels right? I stayed in Vatican City for a month. You can learn a lot about God and his angels in a month when surrounded by cardinals and the Pope."

"That would be where you learnt of me then? How did you not know what you were?"

"I didn't exactly tell them _who_ my father was. I just mentioned he was a demon and they accepted that. I read about the angels, but I avoided reading stuff on demons and therefore fallen angels. I honestly did think that Lucifer was a demon." Harry admitted with a shrug, fidgeting under Castiel's steady stare. "You know, I have a bottle of water blessed by the Pope. Which reminds me, what would happen if I drank it?"

"Nothing. You are not a demon, and angels have nothing to fear from holy water. The Pope bless water for you?"

"Yeah. He was nice. Of course, he was dying by the time I met him but he refused to stop from trying to help me. I left Vatican City two days after he died."

"So you have not met the new Pope?"

"No. He seems like a bit of a dick to me. Have _you_ met the Pope?"

"No. We are not needed there. We only show ourselves to those that need us."

"Hence Sam and Dean."

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you come to me? Harry Potter me, not son of Lucifer me. I kinda needed you. From the age of one I needed someone to show that I mattered." Harry whispered refusing to look at Castiel and thus missing Castiel's shocked expression, which quickly turned to shame.

"The spell your mother cast on you hid you from us as Lucifer's son, but you are right, we could have gone to you as Harry Potter. You were a wizard though and we generally tend to stay away from them as they do not believe in us. I am sorry you were alone." Castiel told him earnestly and Harry sniffed but chuckled sadly.

"Ah, it's not exactly your fault, is it? You follow orders, why would you even consider a freaky little wizardling if not told to? Seriously, I don't blame you, but if you ever find God, I might ask him. I'm still not completely believing that God didn't know who I was. Do you think he did know but just wiped his hands of me? Considered me too much of a burden to be concerned with?" Harry asked sadly, wringing his hands before stopping in shock when Castiel placed his own, larger hands over them. Harry looked up at him in shock, mentally cursing when he felt his cheeks burning.

"I cannot honestly answer those questions as I do not know the answers, but inside, I do not think that God would have given up hope on you just because of your parentage. Perhaps he did not want to add another burden to your already heavily laden shoulders." Castiel suggested and Harry shrugged and looked back down at their hands.

"Maybe. I guess we won't ever know. I'm hardly anyone important enough to ask God anything. How is your search going by the way?" Harry asked, slowly pulling his hands away from Castiel's, even though he wasn't too sure he wanted to.

"It is not going well. I need something that will help me find him, but I do not think I will be able to get it."

"How come?"

"It belongs to someone who views it as something very special to them. He will not willingly hand it over to me."

"So steal it." Harry said simply and Castiel looked at him and then blinked slowly, which actually gave Harry a clear impression of what the angel thought of that idea.

"That would not be the best decision."

"So take me to the person and I'll steal it for you. What is it you need?"

"A charm."

"Well, the person probably won't even miss it. Besides, finding God is a lot more important and some persons sentimentality."

"They may not agree with you."

"So? I don't know them, why should I care about... I know them don't I?" Harry asked when he noticed Castiel's face and then wondering when he had gotten so good at reading the practically emotionless face of the angel in front of him.

"Yes."

"So... is it someone I have met on my travels? From the wizarding world? Not... not the Winchesters?" Harry asked him and then gaped when Castiel inclined his head. "Which one? Sam or Dean?"

"Dean."

"Have you asked him for it?"

"No."

"So you don't actually know if he would refuse you or not. Want me to ask? Or steal it from him when he is asleep."

"You can ask him if you wish."

"Is that your way of asking me to ask Dean and not steal it?"

"Yes."

"Right. So what am I asking for?"

"He has a charm on a piece of thin leather that he wears around his neck. It will aid me greatly in my search for my father."

"Blake, how are you really? I mean, I realise that you don't really know me and I've... well to put it bluntly, I've been nothing but a jerk to you since you met me, but it's gotta be tough right? Not knowing where your dad is? I mean, James died when I was a baby so I didn't really know him enough to miss him and well... Lucifer is hardly going to win Dad of the Year is he? But you... you actually love _your_ father. So, I honestly want to know if you're okay. I find I kind of like you and I want you to be happy." Harry admitted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat whilst Castiel just looked at him, stunned.

"I am taking it as well as can be expected. There are whispers that he is dead."

"Wait, dead? _God_? _Can_ He die?"

"I do not know. I don't believe these rumours. I can't. I do not want to lose my faith and I have to believe that my father is still alive. That charm will help me prove that."

"Right, so we definitely get that charm from Dean, no matter what. He's not dead, Castiel." Harry told him firmly, shocking Castiel again though this time from using the angel's real name.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, Harry Potter was known for making people feel better about themselves. Well until he went dark and then disappeared." Harry grumbled. He then stood up abruptly from the table, Castiel looking up at him in curiosity. "Let's go ask Dean now, if he says no, then... I'll get it for you Blake. No matter what."

"I do not want Dean to be angry with us."

"It won't be you he will be angry with and I'm used to people being angry with me. If worst comes to worst, then I suppose I will just have to leave them and find another way to keep away from those that want to harm or use me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Why would you do this for me? You did not sound too impressed with my father when we were talking about him just."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to take that out on you. You haven't held my father over me, so the least I can do is extend the same courtesy." Harry said with an embarrassed shrug. "Come on, we need to find out where Dean is. Unless you know..."

"He is still with Sam."

"Right, then let's go then." Harry said and led the way to the basement and Dean, Castiel following behind him silently. Harry just prayed that he wouldn't have to resort to underhanded methods which would upset everyone in the house, Castiel included.

**A/N – Hmm, so I kinda stole the whole Castiel needing Dean's charm thing from canon, but that's about it from Season 5 as far as this fic is concerned. Though human!Castiel from episode four was just cute and yet a tweak sad as well! Bless. So anyways, yeah, that is pretty much it in regards to canon Supernatural. In the next chapter, the beginnings of a plot will emerge (scary, no?). **

**Harry's nickname for Castiel is subject to change depending on Harry's mood. Personally, I have nothing against the name Castiel, in fact, I kinda like it. But I figured Harry probably wouldn't like it. Hey, at least he asked if he could call him something else. That's got to be a bonus for Harry, right? And he's getting closer to him. Aw. **

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think and um... can I just say thank you so much for the response I have received for this story so far! I am actually overwhelmed. I've never had a story that got over a hundred reviews for one chapter alone. Hell, I've never had a story that has had over **_**thirty**_**, so this is... incredible. Thank you. Seriously. I just hope I don't disappoint you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to my showing signs of early-onset Alzheimer's, I forgot to give credit where credit was due in the previous chapter. Avalon-Cyrus gave me the idea of Bobby shooting Harry in the head. Oh! And for all of you dying to know, I went with the threesome. Sorry to all who didn't want that, but I sort of realised that, that was what **_**I**_** wanted to see, and um... no offence, but in regards to this fic, I'm the important one. Lol! So Dean/Cas/Harry it is. And let's face it, it's hardly gonna be a hardship to imagine those three getting down and dirty together now, is it? **

Chapter Five

Harry walked into the basement with a silent, and if anyone asked Harry, brooding Castiel following behind him. They entered just in time to see Dean closing the door to the panic room and locking it behind him.

"Dean! Just the man we were hoping to see. Well, just the guy I was hoping to see, anyways, Blake here just wanted to tag along." Harry said, throwing a look over his shoulder at Castiel to warn him to keep quiet.

"Okay... what do you need?" Dean asked him warily, glancing over his head at the silent (and broody) Castiel before looking back at Harry.

"Your necklace." Harry said bluntly, and Dean's hand automatically reached up and grabbed the charm before he looked at Harry incredulously.

"What? No! I don't take this off. Ever. Why the hell do you want it anyway?"

"Erm... I just do. Why the hell can't I borrow it for a little while? It's not like you'll miss it."

"No."

"Dean! Just – okay, look, how about I trade you something of mine. You get to keep a hold of something I keep dear to me and then when I give you back your charm, you give me back my item."

"No! Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you will realise it's a sign of good faith. Oh come on. Please, Dean." Harry pleaded and held back a grin when he noticed that Dean seemed to be caving.

"What would you give me of yours?"

"Erm.... the letter from my mother."

"No. I won't take that from you. Something else. Something less... fragile." Dean demanded and Harry sighed and then frowned as he thought about what else he could give to Dean, he chanced a glance over his shoulder at Castiel, who was watching him with a stoic expression on his face.

"My knife. I carry a silver knife around with me that I made myself. I used my mother's necklace as some of the silver in it after having had it blessed by John-Paul. You can keep a hold of that." Harry told him finally, digging into his pockets and pulling out a knife that was about five inches long, not including the hilt, that had a small emerald embedded just next to the actual blade.

"You made that?" Castiel asked, finally speaking up for the first time since they had entered the basement.

"Er... yeah. I did. It's not that hard to believe. Not really. I even carved some nifty runes in it for purity and protection. It's kinda nice. Admittedly, that's not my first attempt at making a knife. The first attempt didn't go so well. In fact, that's attempt number eleven." Harry admitted, watching Dean closely as he flipped the knife over and looked at it closely. He examined the runes that Harry had carved on the blade, tracing them with his finger.

"What did you want the knife to do whilst you made it?" Castiel asked him, stepping closer to him and looking at the knife in Dean's hands.

"Er... Blake, it's a knife. What do you think I wanted to do with it?" Harry asked him, looking at the angel strangely, wondering what all the weird questions were about.

"Did you want to use it to protect yourself, or just to kill?"

"Protect myself of course. I may be a lot of things, but I'd like to think I'm not a crazed sociopathic murderer." Harry said, feeling a little insulted that Castiel seemed to think he was a killer. Castiel clearly got that message and looked at him and then back at Dean.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to insult. The knife however, it should be able to kill demons." Castiel said, making Dean look up from his inspection of the knife in shock and then look at the blade in his hands in a new light.

"Well, yeah, it does. You know, like all other knives. You stab someone or thing in the right place and they ain't gonna get back up again, well unless they have the same... disability as me." Harry said, stating the obvious and then feeling confused at the look Dean was sending him. "What?"

"You've never encountered a demon before, have you?"

"Yeah, and I killed it with that knife. Why?" Harry asked, looking at a now stunned Dean in confusion then looking over at Castiel, who was still looking at the knife in Dean's hands.

"Demons can't be killed by normal weapons. I've only come across two that will do it. A knife and a gun. You made this? Really? And it killed a demon?"

"Erm... yes. To all those questions."

"This is incredible." Dean muttered, looking at the knife in his hands in awe and then looking back up at Harry.

"The knife that was created to kill the demons that you have, Dean. It was made in similar circumstances to the one in your hands."

"So Harry could make more?" Dean asked, excited and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Castiel answered and Dean whooped and punched the air.

"Brilliant, really. Before we start discussing making more knives, which is all I _can_ make by the way, will you do a trade?"

"Huh?"

"Dean, the knife, will you accept the knife in exchange for the charm? Please? I _really_ need it." Harry said, not entirely sure why he wasn't mentioning that it was Castiel that was the one that needed it, but choosing to follow his instincts.

"Oh! Okay. Fine. On two conditions." Dean said, reaching up once more and clasping the charm around his neck.

"Go on."

"One. You return it to me as soon as you have finished with it. I don't want to know what you want it for. So don't worry about that." Dean added looking at Harry closely. Harry nodded his acceptance of this.

"Alright, that's acceptable. What is your other condition?"

"You make me, Bobby and Sam a knife each as well." Dean told him, placing the knife into the waistline of his jeans and then pulling the charm over his head.

"You have yourself a deal there, Mr Winchester. Thank you for this. It will help me greatly. Did Sam drink anything?" Harry asked, taking the offered charm from Dean and looking at it, glancing at Castiel out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I left the other bottle in there for him to drink from when he is having a more lucid moment."

"Good idea. Shall we all head back up to the house then, see what Bobby was searching his books for?" Harry asked, looking at Dean and then at Castiel, whilst still playing with the charm in his hands.

"Yeah, come on." Dean said, walking past the two angels and walking up the stairs. Harry turned and followed behind Dean, brushing his hand past Castiel's as he passed the angel, pushing the charm into Castiel's hand and then walking up the stairs as though nothing had happened, placing his hand in his pocket as though that was where he had put the necklace.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Blake. No problem at all. I'll tell Dean you had to leave, shall I?" Harry asked, looking at Castiel in amusement over his shoulder. Castiel nodded his head once and then disappeared with a gentle flutter of his wings.

--

Harry practically skipped down the steps and to the panic room that Sam had been staying in for the past three days. He opened the door and then stepped over the threshold, grinning widely.

"Hay, hey Sam. How are you feeling today?" Harry asked as he moved to lean against the wall and looked at Sam, who was sitting on the end of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Harry?"

"The one and only!... Actually, there's hundreds, possibly even thousands, of Harry's in the world, but I'm the one and only Harry you meant." Harry babbled before he stopped himself and sent Sam a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Had some milk. Apparently for _something_ out there, milk acts like speed. We can narrow it down to whatever the hell it is I am, but I'm thinking it's not angels. Huh... wonder if we could pin Blake down and force milk down his throat to find out."

"Blake?" Sam asked in confusion and Harry shot him a wicked grin that Sam couldn't help but smile in return.

"Castiel. I asked if I could change his name and he seemed fine with that. Dunno if he is just humouring me though, but ah well. I'm sure he'll stop me if he gets too irritated. And we'll also know that it _is_ possible to annoy Blake!" Harry told him excitedly and Sam stared at him and then chuckled and shook his head.

"So, any chance of me getting out of here?"

"Yep! Blake said you should be alright to leave now! Which is also good as it means I can conduct another experiment I have been wanting to conduct." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Sam look at him in fear.

"On me?" Sam asked him in a startled voice and Harry cackled, making Sam actually fear for his life. Dean and Bobby would stop Harry before anything really bad happened to him. Right?

"How are you feeling though, Sam? Seriously?" Harry asked him as seriously as he could whilst fidgeting and bouncing where he was standing, and Sam sighed as he stood up slowly.

"Like crap. Lets get out of here. If I never see these walls ever again then it'll be too soon." Sam told him, carefully walking over to Harry, who then led him out of the panic room. Sam breathed a small sigh of relief as soon as he passed over the threshold, before frowning and looking over at Harry. "Where's Dean?"

"Blake needed to have a word with him about something. Dunno what about. Didn't ask. Blake wouldn't have told me anyway. Like cracking a stone that one. Hmm, maybe a hammer would work." Harry muttered and Sam shot him a startled look.

"Castiel won't appreciate you attacking him with a hammer." Sam told him and Harry shot him a wide grin.

"You do have a point. Relax Sam. I'll leave him alone. He's far too adorable to attack with a hammer. Besides, I'm sure I can find other ways to fluster him." Harry told him and Sam just looked upwards as though praying for strength.

"Why Blake?" Sam asked randomly as they walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Because he's the Angel of Thursday and something else, but I can't remember what yet. Anywho, William Blake wrote a poem called _Holy_ _Thursday_ and I kinda went by that. Oh, that reminds me. I owe you a laptop."

"Why?" Sam asked him warily, wondering what Harry could have done to his precious laptop.

"Er... I kind of blew it up."

"What?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Come on, Dean'll be happy to see you up and about. Last time he saw you, you weren't all that coherent."

"I doubt he'll be happy to see me, Harry. I almost caused Lucifer to rise."

"Ah, but you didn't. Instead you brought me here and finally gave me answers as to what I am. _And_ you gave me hope. So, thank you for almost bringing about the apocalypse. Huh, never thought I'd ever say _that_."

"Never thought I'd ever _hear_ anyone say that. Well, I suppose we won't know until we find out, so lets go face the music."

"Stop being so dramatic. Besides, if it looks like things are going down hill then I'll cause a distraction by tackling Blake. Should be amusing far all involved. Well... besides Blake." Harry told him and Sam shot him a bemused look then shook his head and followed Harry into the house.

They stepped into the house, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light and then headed towards where they could hear voices and stopped in the doorway, making Bobby and Dean look up from where they were talking to one another. Both Sam and Harry noticed Castiel's absence and looked at one another.

"Well that scuppers that plan." Harry muttered, and Sam's lips twitched into a half-hearted smile.

"Hey guys." Sam said quietly to Dean and Bobby, neither of which had moved and were just looking at the two.

"Harry let you out then Sam?" Dean asked, moving to face Sam completely and Harry smirked and sniggered, making the other three shoot him wary looks.

"Er... yeah, Harry let me out. Apparently Castiel said I could leave as well. The demon blood is out of me now." Sam told them in a quiet voice, not quite meeting either hunter's eyes.

"You sure?" Bobby asked gruffly and Sam shifted uncomfortably next to Harry, who glanced at him and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Sam minutely shook his head.

"Yeah. I mean, I feel like crap, but I think it's gone. Harry seemed satisfied by my answer." Sam told them but Bobby narrowed his eyes and Dean stared at Sam piercingly.

"And you don't want to suck some more demon blood down?" Dean asked him and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid question!" Harry cried out before he rushed forward and bowled over a stunned Dean, landing on top of him with an oomph and grinning down at Dean, who looked as though he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Harry..." Sam said in a voice that suggested he was trying his hardest not to laugh, Sam moved forward and stood next to Harry and Dean, both tilting their heads to look up at him.

"Sam... he's insane." Dean grumbled, letting his head fall back onto the floor, whilst Harry chuckled and stood up from sitting on Dean and turned to look at Sam.

"Good enough distraction?"

"Yeah. Dunno if Dean would agree with me though."

"Oh no, I was distracted." Dean admitted from where he was still lying on the floor. Harry snigger and then bounced up and whooped.

"Yes! Time for HPE14!"

"Er... what's a HPE14?" Bobby asked warily, and Harry spun around to face him.

"Harry Potter Experiment 14." Harry told him cheerfully, then ran out of the room, leaving the other three watching him leave in stunned silence.

"Bobby, in future, hide the damned milk." Dean told Bobby, moving to stand up fom the floor with a groan.

"Castiel may thank you for it, if you do." Sam said lightly, making Bobby and Dean look at him questioningly. "Harry wants to see if it is his angel side that is affected by the milk, he has every intention of pinning Castiel down to force feed him milk."

"As funny as that would be to see, I don't want to have to deal with a hyper Cas should it actually be the angel side." Dean told him, shuddering at the thought of Castiel hyper.

"Why did he have milk in the first place?" Sam asked them curiously and Bobby sighed and moved to sit down in a chair.

"That's my fault. I gave it to him to shut him up."

"Shut him up?"

"Said he didn't trust me to have not blessed my taps." Bobby told him grouchily and Sam chuckled, noticing that Dean was also grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Do you? Out of curiosity." Sam added hastily when Bobby glared at him.

"There's some rosary beads in the main tank." Bobby admitted grudgingly and Dean gave up his fight and started laughing. Perhaps luckily, Harry chose that moment to walk in the door, making them all turn to face him and for Dean to yelp and jump back a foot.

Wrapped around Harry's shoulders was a large, brown and yellow snake that was watching them cautiously, whilst Harry was cooing to it and stroking a finger down it's back. Though he did stop and look at Dean questioningly at him reaction.

"Dude! Snake! There's a snake around your neck!" Dean exclaimed in a slightly higher pitched tone than normal, much to Harry's amusement.

"So there is! Don't tell me you're afraid of snakes. He's not going to hurt anyone you know. Besides, he's here for HPE14." Harry told him, moving to stand in front of Sam, snickering when Dean stumbled over the coffee table to move further away from the snake.

"He's huge!"

"Shh, Dean. Now Sam, I want you to repeat after me. _Hello Sid_." Harry hissed and the snake moved to look at Harry, whilst Sam, Dean and even Bobby, who knew he could speak to snakes, looked at him in shocked horror.

"You hissed!" Sam told him and Harry sighed.

"Yes. Repeat the damn hiss." Harry told him in a barely patient voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'm seeing something. Just humour me. Now, _hello Sid._ Come on, not hard. Please?" Harry begged and Sam sighed, glancing over Harry's head at Dean, who looked a little pale and was pressed against the wall furthest from Harry. Sam then looked over at Bobby, who shrugged at him in answer to his silent question.

"Fine." Sam said and then hissed hesitantly, looking at Harry when he snorted and then began to chuckle. Sam looked at the snake and swore the snake was also laughing at him.

"Okay. Sorry, I'll stop. Well, you proved my theory that you can talk to snakes right, but you just asked to mate with Sid." Harry told him, chuckling again softly in amusement and then running a hand down Sid's back.

"_I wish to see the one that smells like you. You have lain with that one and I wish to meet him, Dark One."_

"_Stop calling me that and I haven't lain with him, hush. His name is Dean, the one that appears to want to be inappropriate with you is called Sam, and the old one on the chair is called Bobby."_

"You can understand him?" Sam half-asked, half-stated, looking at Harry in surprise.

"Yeah... Did you not get that when _you_ spoke to him? Admittedly, you actually propositioned him, but still, you did speak to him. Alright Sid!" Harry exclaimed suddenly when the snake nudged the side of his head. "Sorry, Sid's a bit impatient."

"Impatient? Why?" Sam asked him curiously and Harry grinned deviously and glanced sideways at Sid.

"He wants to meet Dean."

"What?" They heard Dean yelp, followed by a thud. Harry glanced at a snickering Sam and then turned around to see that Dean had clearly fallen over nothing and was sprawled on the floor.

Harry practically cackled and quickly walked over to Dean, who scrambled to stand up but didn't make it to the door in time as Harry stood between him and his exit.

"No, no, no. Keep the snake away from me! You're evil! Truly evil!"

"Well yeah, spawn of Satan and all that. Kinda goes with the bloodline, don't it? Chill Dean. He's a mature Bullsnake."

"Oh yeah, that makes me calm down." Dean muttered dryly, warily eyeing the snake.

"Bullsnake's aren't venomous. He's just curious about you because, er... well he just is. So stop being a pansy and stand still. Oh, and for the record, even _I_ can smell your fear." Harry told him with a grin, making Dean shoot him a distressed look. "Seriously, I promise he won't harm you. I _promise_ you, Dean." Harry stressed, lifting Sid from his shoulders and slowly holding him out to Dean, who just got paler as the snake got nearer. Finally Harry just rolled his eye and sighed, pulling Sid back and wrapping him back around his shoulders.

"_I did not get to smell him properly, how will I know he is suitable?" _Harry blushed and refused to look at Dean when Sid hissed at him, and then he began to cough and tapped Sid harshly on the nose.

"What did he say?" Dean asked him warily, wondering why Harry was blushing bright red.

"Doesn't matter. _I have no idea what you mean, Sid._" Harry added in a hiss to Sid, who turned to look directly at Harry.

"_I need to see if he is suitable for you, as per your fathers wishes."_

"_I don't think my father would agree with Dean. Wait until you meet Castiel." _Harry hissed back in a tone that could have been construed as dryly and Sid reared back and hissed with his jaw wide open, making the other three look at the two warily, whilst Harry rapped Sid on the nose again. _"Don't start. Lucifer has never been there for me and he wants to destroy all humans! You think I'm going to give a damn what he says or thinks."_

"_The angel will not accept you."_

"_Shut up, Sid. You've got a job to do and it isn't to depress me."_ Harry hissed back and then moved his face forward and snapped his teeth at the snake, making Sid rear back.

"Dude! You just threatened a snake."

"He was pissing me off. He knows who the boss is and he should respect that. He was getting above his status." Harry told Dean shortly, shooting a glare at Sid then looking back at Dean before turning to look at Sam, who had moved to sit next to Bobby. "Think you wanna continue learning Parseltongue?"

"Parseltongue?"

"Language of the snakes. Extends to most reptiles actually."

"And that will be useful how....?"

"Well for one, if you can trick a Parsel speaking creature into believing you can speak it as well, then most will defer to you and will do what you ask of them within reason, and also, um... well actually there isn't another reason. Do you want to learn or not?"

"How will I now what they are saying back? It just sounds like hissing to me."

"Huh, never thought of that. Fine, we'll leave it. Damn. HPE14 failed then. Hmm, wonder how HPE15 will work out." Harry uttered, looking at the seemingly sulking snake in his hands.

"Leave Castiel alone Harry. Don't annoy the all-powerful angel that can rip you apart with a glance." Sam warned him and Harry shot him a half-hearted glare.

"I thought we had established that I am currently having issues with death. He's welcome to give it a shot. Actually! That might work! I mean, angels _can_ die right? How do they die? Think it will work on me?" Harry asked almost excitedly and Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances whilst Bobby looked at Harry in confusion.

"Harry... I thought you had stopped being suicidal." Dean told him calmly, whilst Sid hissed something that Harry ignored.

"I can hope, can't I?"

"You still want to die?" Sam asked him softly, standing up and moving to stand next to Dean in front of Harry.

"Who doesn't?"

"In my experience, most humans strive to live." Bobby told him gruffly and Harry looked at him curiously.

"But life is so _painful_. When you're dead... you don't have any worries." Harry admitted with a shrug, making Sid hiss at him angrily again. _"Shut up, Sid! I don't want to hear it. Go outside!" _Harry hissed, angrily dropping the snake on the floor, much to the shock and horror of Dean. Sid hissed angrily and snapped his jaws at Harry's bare foot, making Harry nudge him angrily with that foot, careless of the danger of that action.

"Harry! Should you really be antagonising the angry snake?"

"He can't kill me and if he bites me then I'll use him for a potion and he knows it. A potion that requires the organs to be harvested from a live snake." Harry added with a glance at the snake on the floor. Sid snapped at him once more and then looked towards Dean, who jumped out of the way of him, into Sam, sending them both crashing to the floor. "Touch either of them and I'll make you regret it for a very long time."

"He can understand English then?" Bobby asked, shooting an amused look at Sam and Dean, who were struggling to detangle themselves and stand up.

"Oh he can understand anything I say. Dunno about you though."

"I thought you weren't sure if your... gift was due to your father."

"I may have lied a little. I _knew_ exactly how I could talk to snakes. To be fair, I only found out for sure a few of years ago. John-Paul told me so and I got it confirmed by the first snake I came across." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Why'd you lie, boy?"

"Dunno. It just came out. Instinct I guess. You can shoot me if it would make you feel any better." Harry suggested with a smile and shrug, making Bobby narrow his eyes at him. Dean, who had finally managed to detangle himself from Sam's freakishly long legs, moved to stand in front of Harry.

"We have got to work on your suicidal urges. Next time Cas comes, I'm telling him about them."

"What? Why? Why do we have to tell Blake? He doesn't really need to know, you know."

"Harry... Yeah he does."

"Why?! It's bloody impossible to kill me anyway! May as well have some fun with it!" Harry shouted angrily at him, before pushing past him, hissing something angrily at Sid as he passed and storming out of the room.

"Well that went well. He has some serious issues." Dean muttered and Bobby grumbled in agreement, whilst Sam just watched where Harry had left in silence.

--

Harry grumbled to himself and stomped out of the house, walking to the piles of cars and slowing down to stroll between the many precarious piles, wondering how Bobby had gotten the cars on top of one another.

"Stupid mortals. Bet if they couldn't die, they'd want to find a way too." Harry muttered angrily under his breath, kicking a stone viciously and then wincing slightly when it hit and dented a car.

Harry walked to the far end of the lot, eyes flowing over the cars without much interest. He didn't honestly have any opinion on cars like some people. He got the feeling Dean liked his own car a touch more than was probably legal. Hmm, was it illegal to be in love with a car? Harry shrugged and continued to walk between the towers of cars, wondering what would happen if they should fall on him. He wasn't stupid enough to think he would die. Probably just be in a world of pain.

He walked over to a canary yellow car, that Harry didn't even bother trying to guess the make of, though it did have the same wonky cross thing on the front that Dean's car had. Maybe that meant something. With a shrug he walked over to look in the window and saw ripped leather white seats inside and wondered why on earth anyone would buy a yellow and white car. He snorted and then slid between that car and the ones in front to get to the next aisle of cars.

Frowning, he chuntered under his breath and randomly kicked pebbles, though making sure not to hit anymore cars as he wandered past the many cars, until he suddenly felt as though he had walked smack bang into an invisible wall. Frowning he glanced around him and then down at his feet, and cursed colourfully when he noticed a half finished Devil's Trap. Unfortunately, whoever had started to draw it, had managed to add the piskie trap rune in it.

"Who the bloody fuck draws one of these things in the middle of nowhere? _Who_? Do they not know how bloody inconvenient these things are? Whoever bloody thought these up needs to be strung up. How the crapping hell am I going to get out of this?" Harry muttered furiously, crouching down to try and break the rune, then hissing and pulling his fingers back when they were burnt by said rune.

"Oooooh. I want out. Dammit. Blake! Blake, please! Come on! Don't be busy. Don't be busy." Harry whispered under his breath, before he sagged and gave out a slightly pathetic whimper when Castiel didn't appear almost five minutes later. He knew. He counted. "Shit! Now what."

Harry dropped down onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, refusing to admit, even to himself, that he was sulking. Resting his chin on his knees he looked ahead of him and whined in the back of his throat when he realised he was hungry.

"Where are Sam and Dean when you bloody need them? Or that bloody angel. So unfair. I'm bloody surprised this place isn't riddled with trapped piskies. Of course, they're probably not stupid enough to get trapped in the first place. I swear those frackin' drugs did more to my brain than I first realised. Great, that overdose didn't kill me but it liquefied my brain and made my IQ take a serious hit. Like it needed help." Harry grumbled to himself, before letting his knees drop and moving into Indian style. He idly drew patterns in the dirt. Drawing all the runes he could remember, which admittedly was only nine. After that, he resorted to drawing smiley faces, which was the extent of his artistic talent. Well, he could also make them look sad.

"Nooo-body knows the trouble I'm in... Noooo-body even cares. Bloody bird, Bloody stupid film. 'Watch _Lion_ _King'_ he says. Yeah, five years later and I _still_ have that stupid, bloody song in my head. Couldn't have been any of the other annoying songs, no, had to be the one where I only know two bloody lines." Harry muttered as he tried to stretch and then hissed when his foot hit the barrier.

Hours later, Harry had given up on counting after he had been sitting there for three, and still no one had come to find him. He knew he was bitchy, but not looking for him for what must have been at least five hours, that was ridiculous. And mean.

He had gotten bored very easily and had stopped drawing runes and making up more when he had accidentally crossed two runes together, clearly creating a new one and the new one liked to make fire. It was hard to run from an angry flame when you couldn't leave a circle of approximately three feet in diameter. A bloody sentient flame. Only that would happen to him.

"Blake? You finished doing your angel stuff yet? I kind of need your help. Wait. Can you even hear me when I call you Blake? Shit, I'm gonna have to use your full name, aren't I? Cas? Castiel?" Harry called out quietly, almost afraid to say the name out loud, which he knew was ridiculous, but along with turning his brain to mush, it also made him paranoid.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Harry's head snapped up and he smiled brightly when he saw Castiel standing there in front of him, looking confused.

"Castiel!! Oh thank God! I've been here for _hours_!"

"Why? And you called me Castiel." Castiel pointed out and Harry looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, well I kind of figured that you couldn't hear me when I called you Blake, hence me having been here for hours. I got stuck in that damned Piskie Trap again. Why does that work on me, when I'm not a full piskie? How come I get none of the good abilities and powers and shit, but all the bad crap?" Harry asked, though to be fair, he wasn't exactly expecting an answer from the angel.

"You have enough piskie blood in you to get trapped within that rune, and I am not sure, but you may be able to perform some illusions. Have you tried?" Castiel asked, stunning Harry when he moved and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Er... why are you sitting on the floor? And no, I haven't tried casting illusions. Never thought to, nothing I did in terms of Sidhe powers worked so I didn't try anything else." Harry admitted with a shrug and Castiel frowned.

"I believe that might be because the piskie is stronger in you, than the Sidhe, but I do not know. The angel is strongest however, that I do know."

"Right. And you're sitting on the floor because...?"

"You called me. I assumed you wished to talk and you are sitting on the floor. I find that Dean gets uncomfortable when I am standing and he is sitting when we talk, so I thought you would be the same."

"Oh. Er... thanks? I think. But I called you to see if you could get rid of the rune. Oh, and to um... heal my fingers?" Harry asked, wiggling his burnt fingers in front of Castiel's face.

"Why are you burnt?"

"I touched the rune. It hurt me!!" Harry whined, making his eyes wide and sniffling to enhance the effect. Castiel just blinked at him before he pressed his own fingertips to Harry's and Harry shuddered as he felt Castiel's power flow over his hand and then over his body, healing him, including the headache he had felt building behind his eyes. "Whoa. That's better than any drug I've ever tried." Harry admitted in a spacey voice that sounded not all that far from Luna Lovegood.

Harry blinked and watched Castiel look at him curiously, before he leant over the invisible barrier and swiped his hand through the rune. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and then stood up, slightly shaky still from the rush of power. He then held out his hand to help Castiel up. Which Castiel just looked at blankly.

"I'm offering you my hand to help you stand. Seriously, you need to hang out with more humans. Just not Dean. He wouldn't be a good human to learn from. I don't know him all that well, but I'm thinking he would rather get you drunk and then laid." Harry told him, whilst Castiel placed his own hand in Harry's and let Harry pull him up to stand.

"How would I be laid?" Castiel asked and Harry tripped over his feet and looked over at Castiel.

"I meant, er... have sex." Harry told him as they made their way back to Bobby's house slowly, Castiel walking alongside Harry.

"Oh. Then I should... hang out with you more then?" Castiel asked and once again Harry tripped and looked at Castiel in shock.

"Er... I'm probably not the best choice either. Given my track record. I've already convinced you to steal for me. So... Sam? He seems pretty level-headed. Well, if you ignore the small addiction problem. Or Bobby, the only guy I know who has a half finished Devil's Trap half a mile from his house in between hundreds of abandoned cars."

"That does not sound like much of a choice." Castiel admitted and Harry chuckled and looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry. You could find a stranger. Or, you might be lucky and we'll all cancel out the bad parts and just give you a well-rounded introduction to being a human, just as you teach me how to be an angel."

"You would want to be an angel?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have Grace. You would be welcomed in Heaven."

"Really? Even now? I'm not sure I would want to be there if I'm honest. From what little you've told me, they're all dicks to you and well... You're kinda sweet. A bit slow and... I'm thinking a blond vessel would suit you more, but that's mean so I take it back. Still, I don't understand why anyone would want to actively hurt your feelings. Even though I seem to be doing a bang up job of trying."

"I have gone against them and what they believe is best. You think I should change my vessel? Jimmy is not suitable? He was made for me." Castiel told him, looking down at his body in confusion.

"Oh no. Er... Jimmy? Right, Jimmy's body is erm... very nice. Really, very nice. Don't change it. It suits you. Plus, it kind of looks like you. You know, you, you. The angel you." Harry babbled before he slapped his hand over his mouth just to shut himself up.

"Why were you out here alone in the first place? I assigned Dean to watch over and protect you. You were trapped and anyone could have come along." Castiel pointed out with a small frown on his face and Harry shrugged.

"We got into a disagreement and I left the house a bit angry. Besides, I'm not completely helpless. For example, I created a new rune that makes sentient fire." Harry told him proudly, beaming at Castiel when he turned to look at him in surprise.

"What was it?"

"Ah. I don't know. I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was drawing. I do know that Ehwaz was the base for what I drew and I only know nine runes, so I'm thinking it would be easy to find out what the overlapping rune was."

"And the sentient fire was helpful to you?"

"Not helpful per se. More angry. It did look cute though. Kind of reminded me of a character from a cartoon I once watched. So, you gonna come in and hang around with the humans for a little while, or do you need to go back to search for your father?" Harry asked when they reached the house and Castiel looked at the house and then back at Harry.

"I should go back to my task, but I told Dean that you all need to find out why your father did not rise. I will come back to you a couple of days time and I shall stay with you for a little longer. You can teach me to be more human and I will teach you to be an angel."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you for helping me out again, Blake." Harry said before stealing himself and hugging Castiel, which shocked the angel, and then letting go and walking into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded as soon as he stepped in the house, making Harry blink at him in shock before he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Oh? You care do you?"

"Sure! Cas told me to protect you and if you got killed, he'd actually be angry! Then what would we do?"

"Great, so you're only worried about angering Blake? Well too late. He's pissed. You let me wander off and then get trapped in another of those damned Devil's Traps, which, might I add, was half finished and very sloppily drawn. Why the hell do you have a half complete Devil's Trap that far out?" Harry asked, looking past Dean to Bobby, who just shrugged non-committedly.

"And Cas is pissed at me because you're an idiot?"

"No, Blake is pissed at you because I was out there for five hours, trapped and pretty much defenceless given you've got my only weapon and I haven't had a chance to make a new one."

"Wait, what? What weapon? What have I missed?" Sam asked, moving to stand next to Dean, having been standing silently next to Bobby before this.

"I gave Dean my knife in exchange for something I needed. No big deal. And Blake's not that pissed. He's just a little annoyed is all. He said he'll come to us a couple days by the way. I convinced him to learn how to be more human, however, Dean, you don't try to get him laid by ever female we come across and I won't turn him into an apprentice thief. Sam, you teach him everything you know, you're the most human out of all of us." Harry said, fully aware of the irony of what he said and the stunned look on Sam's face told him that he too saw the irony.

"Er... right. Why are we teaching Castiel to be more human?" Sam asked him and Dean looked at him curiously, also wanting to know the answer.

"Because he's kinda freakishly not human. Anyone who meets him knows he is either not human or simple. So I figured we'd help him in the subtle form of angel espionage. Plus, he said he would teach me how to be more of an angel, so I figured I should give him something back." Harry told him with a shrug, before looking back at Dean and narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't try to turn Castiel into a slut and I won't try to turn him into a cat burglar. Deal?"

"Sure!" Dean said with a startled expression.

--

"So... where are we going?" Harry asked from the back of the Impala, looking at the two brothers sitting in the front of the car as they drove down a highway.

"Back to Ilchester." Dean told him and Harry shot up from where he was lying in the back of the car and turned around to face the two.

"Why the hell would we want to go there?" Harry asked them, panic slightly rising in his voice.

"We need to find out what went wrong. Why you were brought here and not Lucifer." Sam explained to him, turning in his seat slightly to look at Harry.

"We won't find anything there. I can tell you that. Come on! It's been a week, you don't think more people will have discovered what went on down there and won't have cleaned it up by now? Let's go hunt something instead. It'd be more fun." Harry pointed out and he could see that Dean looked as though he wanted to agree with him, before he shook his head.

"No. Cas told me that we need to find out what went wrong and if we can find any hints to whether or not Lucifer can, will or has risen as well."

"What? And we're going back to the scene of the crime? Are we insane? Look, I'm more Slytherin than anything nowadays, so that means I have a high sense of self-preservation. I am not going back to that place."

"You're suicidal!" Dean cried out, taking his eyes off the road to look at Harry incredulously, before he cursed quietly and looked back at the road when Sam punched his shoulder.

"So?"

"How is that a high sense of self-preservation?" Sam asked him in a quiet, but pointed voice.

"They could still find us and torture us!! I want to die, not spend the rest of my days in unimaginable pain!! Suicidal not crazy!"

"Er... some people would say suicidal is a state of mental unbalance, which would mean crazy." Sam stated, once again in a quiet but pointed voice, before flinching back slightly when Harry glared venomously at him.

"You're saying I'm crazy?"

"That is exactly what we're saying. You're insane, so shut up, be quiet and we're going to St Mary's." Dean told him, and Harry sneered at him but did slump back in his seat, before he smirked and began to kick the back of Dean's chair.

"If you don't stop kicking my chair I'll rip your damned legs off and beat _you_ with them." Dean snarled after five minutes of continuous kicking.

"I don't wanna go. Just... drop me off here and we don't have to tell Blake anything. Just pretend I'm, I dunno, trying to steal something from the museum or something when he appears. He'd probably believe it."

"Stealing something from a museum?" Sam asked dryly, whilst Harry looked over at Dean and could see he was clenching his jaw and was clutching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Well... yeah. Who else could take an apprentice other than a master? Master thief at your services." Harry said, mock bowing for Sam, who just watched him in amusement.

"Master Thief?"

"Yep. You read a lot, don't you Sam?" Harry asked him, eyes glinting mischievously, and giving one last kick to the back of Dean's chair, much to Sam's amusement and Dean's ire.

"I suppose I do... why?"

"Ever read about the Jade Squirrel?" Harry asked him, almost too innocently, whilst Dean snorted in amusement at the name and Sam just gaped at him.

"Are you trying to say that _you're_ the Jade Squirrel?"

"Yep. The one and only. And I mean it this time." Harry added with a grin at Sam, before turning to look at Dean when he started to laugh.

"The Jade Squirrel? _Squirrel_? Why not something else? Anything would have to be better than a squirrel!" Dean told him incredulously with a chuckle, though this time he didn't take his eyes off the road. Harry blushed a bright red and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes. Well." Harry coughed in embarrassment and turned away from the two curious men in front of him.

"Come on Dude, you can't back out on an explanation now!"

"Fine." Harry said, before wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes. Then, to Sam's great shock, in place of Harry was a deep emerald coloured squirrel looking back at him with beady black eyes.

"Dean." Sam said, whilst Dean just wondered why Harry had gone silent. "Dean!" Sam insisted, smacking Dean's arm and then tilting his head to the back of the car. Dean looked at him in confusion out of the corner of his eyes and then rolled his eyes, but he humoured Sam and moved the rear-view mirror to look in the back seat.

"Holy-!" Dean exclaimed, swerving the car in shock before gaining control of it and getting back on the right side of the road. "Sam, he's a squirrel! An actual green squirrel. That is some fucked up shit." Sam just nodded, not taking his eyes off the squirrel, which then looked from Sam to Dean and gave an almost squirrelly grin. Sam watched the squirrel warily as it stretched out and put its nose to the leather of the seat. Watching Sam with one eye, it quickly took a huge bite out of the seat, making Sam choke in shock and then look at Dean in horror. "What? What's it done? Sam..." Dean growled and Sam shook his head and reached over the back of the seat to flick Harry the Squirrel.

"Shit! Don't bite!" Sam cried out, pulling back his hand and looking at Harry in shock, sucking on his sore finger. Harry sniffed at Sam and then nibbled on the leather once more before he seemingly squinted his eyes once more and wriggled his nose, then Harry the Human (ish) was sitting in the back. "Dean's gonna kill you."

"Why? Why is Dean gonna kill him?" Dean asked frantically, cursing the fact that they had reached a busier part of the road and he couldn't look away from the road safely anymore.

"No reason. So... now you see why I chose the Jade Squirrel?"

"Technically the media gave you that name."

"Well, yes. I wanted the Emerald Squirrel, hence my leaving a small emerald squirrel behind each time, but the morons thought it was jade the first time and it stuck. Idiots." Harry muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking.

"Why emerald? Why are you green?" Sam asked him, and Harry blushed once again and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Side effect. I didn't use to have an animal form, then I did those... experiments and ta dah, I'm a damn squirrel. A green one at that. You two are the only ones that know. Though I'd imagine Blake has an idea now."

"But why _green_?" Dean asked, seemingly suck on the fact that Harry was green.

"Because that's... my appearance changed right? The nails and ears and shit?"

"Yeah..." Dean agreed, seemingly confused as to where this was going, Sam also sharing in his brothers confusion.

"Well my hair changed as well. Apparently, the hair dye I use doesn't translate over when I change into a squirrel." Harry muttered, tugging on a strand of his hair viciously then wincing and rubbing his scalp, much to Sam's hidden amusement.

"You're telling us your hair is green?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Pixie!" Sam shouted making Harry scowl at him, whilst Dean just wondered if Sam had Tourettes that was specified with mythical creatures.

"Piskie Goddamit! Pis. Kie. Not hard. Try to remember it. Pixies are irritating little blue things that originate in Cornwall. Piskies aren't. Learn the damn difference and stop calling me a pixie."

"Why are you randomly screaming out creatures?" Dean asked Sam finally, once Harry had stopped scolding Sam, which Dean had to admit was hilarious.

"I figured it had to do with his pix – "Sam stopped himself when Harry growled. "_Pisk_ie blood. What else could it be? Angels, werewolves and sidhe don't have green hair."

"How do you know Sidhe don't have green hair? Ever met one?"

"Do they?"

"No. They have black hair. I _had_ black hair before I got the _brilliant_ idea of trying piskie blood. What the hell I was on when I came to that decision I don't... well actually, I _do_ know, but that's beside the point. Bloody stupid idea if you ask me."

"Is that why you're so short?" Dean asked bluntly and Sam coughed to cover his laugh when Harry practically snarled at Dean.

"I'm not short!! I'm a respectable five-eight! How is that short? It's the damned national average!"

"Where? China?" Dean asked and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, you're hilarious. Britain. The average height in Britain is five-eight. Not my fault you're so damned tall. You do know that both of you are freaks, right? I mean, the average height in America is what? Five-ten, five-eleven?"

"Dude, you're a midget, no need calling us names." Dean told him in amusement, whilst Sam had just decided to stand back and watch the two argue.

"I am _not_ a midget! You two! You're what? Over six foot at least. Besides, compared to Sam, you're a midget too." Harry pointed out mulishly and Sam chuckled when he noticed Dean's jaw drop.

"I'm not a midget!"

"Not nice, is it?"

"_Everyone's_ a midget compared to Sam!" Dean pointed out and Sam looked at him indignantly.

"Hey!"

"You are kind of tall, Sam." Harry pointed out, and Sam narrowed his eyes then huffed and just sulked. "So are we really going back to that place?"

"Sorry Harry, but yeah we are." Sam told him, almost sounding regretful about it and Harry would imagine that Sam was almost as reluctant to go back as he was.

"So... are your roots green?"

--

Harry and Sam reluctantly followed a very determined Dean back through the halls of St Mary's Convent into the room where Harry was summoned instead of his father. They soon saw that Harry had been right, and all evidence had been cleaned away.

"You know, we're possibly the only ones that know how close the world came to actually being over." Dean muttered as he looked around the room for any possible clues that had been left behind.

"Nah, people all over the world saw the clues. I was there when all the water in France turned to blood last month, the vampires had a field day. They saw the clues, they just preferred to pretend they didn't see it." Harry told them with a shrug when they both turned to look at him in shock.

"The water turned to blood?"

"Yeah. Only in France though. Um... let's see. I was told that it hasn't rained in Britain for over a month now, well, maybe it has since I arrived here, but it hadn't before that. Let me tell you, it's a bloody huge sign when it doesn't rain in Britain for a month. Hell, it's a bloody sign when it doesn't rain in Britain for a week."

"Any other signs?" Sam asked him curiously, both he and Harry preferring to stay by the door and let Dean do all the searching, seeing as he was the one who wanted to come back in the first place.

"Besides an increase in demon activity according to sources, then not that anyone told me. I only knew about the blood and rain because I was there or someone told me. I can ask around if you really wanna know." Harry said to him, not taking his eyes off of Dean so that he would know if Dean found anything. "Oh! There was that woman who gave birth to um... kittens? Some sort of animal. But that might have been a lie. Who knows?"

"It was probably a lie. What contacts do you have? Do you even have a phone?" Sam asked him curiously and Harry shrugged.

"I have some contacts that I kept in touch with after I left them. Mostly holy people of some sort. Monks, Cardinals, Bishops, Medicine Men, Shaman Priests, you know. And no, I don't have a phone."

"Then how – ?"

"Owls."

"_Owls_?"

"Yeah. Electronics tend to blow up around me. Hence your need for a new laptop. We should make Dean take us to somewhere you can buy one by the way. I'll give you my card and you can pick one out."

"You'd give me your card?"

"Sure. I don't know a thing about computers. You know what you want and need, so you can be the one to buy it."

"But – "

"No buts – er... where's Dean?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing that Dean was no longer in the room, and seeing as he and Sam were blocking the only exit, Harry felt that was a cause for alarm.

**A/N – Small tip, don't ignore the snakes. They'll soon become quite important to the plot and what they say is somewhat informative. I didn't add them because it is cool that Harry can talk to snakes. No one picked up what Harry said about his Parseltongue abilities in the previous chapter and now it becomes more important, no? Lol. **

**Oh and to the lovely anonymous reviewer who went by the name Keira, you're right, Castiel never did state whether or not angels neck in broom closets. Your review made me chuckle quite a bit and as you reviewed anonymously, then I figured I would thank you for it in the next chapter. So, thank you for the amusing review. **

**Um... The new nickname for Castiel will come up in the next chapter instead of this one for those that wish to know. It's actually my mums nickname for me, she pointed out that it also suited Castiel whilst watching an episode of SPN and it amused me, so I used it. So... should anyone know what my mum calls me, then you will know the next nickname. **

**So tell me what you think of this chapter! Cheers and all the best! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, bet you're getting fed up of these small notes, aren't you? Well this one is just to say that the idea for Harry's... less than orthodox way of dealing with one of the demons was given to me by Demon of Wrath. So props goes to her. **

Chapter Six

Dean spun around when he realised he was no longer in the room Harry was summoned in. He groaned when he noticed he was in the Green Room.

"Dean, good to see you." Dean groaned again and then turned around to face Zachariah, wishing he just hadn't bothered waking today.

"Oh God, what do you want?" Dean asked, wondering if there were any burgers this time and when he would be sent back to Sam and Harry.

"I brought you here to congratulate you on allowing Lucifer to rise. Our plans should soon be coming into fruition." Zachariah told him and Dean was hard pressed not to show his shock. Lucifer _had_ risen?

"Well... It's not like I didn't try to stop it from happening." Dean told him, deciding to play along for the time being.

"Yes well, we can sense that he is weak at the moment, but it shouldn't be long before his power starts to rise." Dean frowned, wondering if they were in fact just sensing Harry and confusing him with Lucifer.

"Then shouldn't we strike now then, whilst he's still weak?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Just because he is weak to us angels, doesn't mean he actually is. He could still wipe the floor with you."

"Then why am I here? I was doing something you know, before you decided to drag me here."

"You are our warrior. You will be the one to fight Lucifer when I deem the time to be right."

"When _you_ think the time is right? And when will that be?"

"When it is possible to make this world a paradise. You know the plan, Dean."

"Yeah? Well, your plan sucks. I'm not helping you destroy this world and the people in it. I happen to like it just how it is."

"And you think you can stop Lucifer on his own, do you?"

"I think I can try. I'm not your pawn to use anymore Zachariah. Find someone else." Dean told him, crossing his arms over his chest. Zachariah looked at him and frowned, which made Dean feel a little nervous.

--

"Dean?!" Sam yelped, spinning to look where Dean had been standing and where Harry was now heading. "Where the hell is he?"

"You think I would have asked 'where's Dean?' if I already knew?" Harry snapped, concentrating on what he could feel from where Dean had been standing.

"What are you doing?"

"Sidhe are sensitive to all kinds of magic. I seeing if I can tap into that ability. Of course, this could all be completely worthless and I could be standing here with my hand out in front of me for no—"

"Harry?"

"Something took him." Harry said in a slightly floaty voice that made Sam frown with worry.

"What?"

"No idea. Castiel!" Harry yelled out, opening his eyes and shaking his hand, shuddering slightly and sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"What's the matter?"

"The magic was manky."

"Manky?"

"Gross."

"Ah."

"Where is that damned angel? Castiel! Come on, we need your help!!" Harry yelled, tugging at his hair in frustration. "Screw this. Can angels summon people?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, maybe I can summon Dean back? I dunno, Blake hasn't exactly given me the 'How to be an angel 101' yet, he was gonna do that tomorrow. Why couldn't Dean have disappeared tomorrow?" Harry whined, biting on his lip.

"He does choose his moments doesn't he?" Sam asked him dryly before running an agitated hand through his hair. "Well, how do you think angels summon people, if they do?"

"How the hell should I know? Hmm. Dean?" Harry asked out tentatively and if the situation wasn't so serious, Sam would have laughed.

"Dean's no angel. That only works with angels." Sam pointed out and Harry stomped his foot on the floor.

"I know that! I just thought I'd try it though! Fine! Um, Dean get your damned letcherous ass back here now!... Please?" Harry asked after Dean didn't appear.

"Nope, no Dean."

"You know, if you're not going to be helpful, you can go sit in a corner or something. You keep bellowing for Blake and I'll keep trying to summon Dean." Harry told him and Sam shrugged before nodding and stepping away from Harry slightly.

"Castiel? We could really do with your help here." Sam called out, and then turned to face Harry. "You do know that he doesn't normally come when I call for him."

"Damn. I want Dean to be here. Like, really, really want him in this room." Harry muttered, frowning and wrinkling his nose. Sam watched him and sighed when Harry sighed.

"Being an angel sucks! What the hell _can_ I do? Besides _glow_. Fat lot of good that'll do me. Goddammit! Please bring Dean back to us!" Harry yelled up at the ceiling and to the shock of both him and Sam, Dean dropped in front of him.

Unfortunately he appeared a good three feet off the ground and with a yelp, he crashed to the ground at Harry's feet.

"Er... oops?" Harry muttered sheepishly, shooting a glance at a sniggering Sam and then looking down at Dean who was muttering under his breath about crazy angels out to kill him. "To be fair, I'm not trying to kill you, it just happens that when I'm around you, you get hurt."

"Yeah, well keep your jinxes away from me. I'm cursed enough as it is." Dean grumbled, picking himself off the floor and wincing in pain when he put weight on his leg. "Think you could heal me?"

"Er... that I _know_ I can't do. I _was_ a healer remember? Lost that ability when I turned twenty-one. The main reason I left. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Fine." Dean grumbled and Harry glared at him, and then raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Where the hell did you go?" Harry demanded, and Sam looked at him curiously as well.

"That damned angel, Zachariah, dragged me to him."

"Huh, you know, even the people that wrote the Bible weren't very complimentary about him. So what did he want?"

"He's a dick. But he wanted to congratulate me on allowing Lucifer to rise and that they were waiting for Lucifer to gain more power and then pretty much wipe out all of humanity before stepping in and saving the day. I told them to shove it up their ass."

"Er... Shove what up their ass?" Sam asked him, looking confused.

"They wanted me as their warrior. I told them no."

"Right... so does that mean Daddy-Dearest _has_ risen, or they are sensing me? And which one do we _want_ it to be?" Harry asked them and Sam actually snorted in amusement before he could stop himself.

"We want it to be you they are sensing, I think. Hopefully Zachariah thinks it was Cas that dragged me out of there, or we will have a problem. Thanks for the timing by the way."

"Huh? Oh, er... you're welcome." Harry told him, sounding and looking confused at why he was being thanked for dropping Dean to the floor.

"What was Zachariah going to do?" Sam asked Dean and Harry looked over at Sam and then back at Dean, also wanting to know.

"I don't know, but it involved convincing me that I would fight for them when the time came. I didn't want to stay to find out what that would have meant."

"Ah, good thing I worked out how to bring you back then, isn't it?"

"How _did_ you do it?" Sam asked him and Harry shrugged sheepishly and blushed.

"Not a clue. I was polite?"

"Right, well we have a problem if they can find me. Because if they can find me, then it won't be long before they find you."

"Ah, well, I might be able to find you. But it's a um... well it's a dark spell. Very dark."

"Is it on you?"

"No, I used a different spell, equally as dark. Made all official records about me declare that I was dead. The spell I'd use on you would just hide you from people looking for you. Dunno if it would work on angels, but it's worth a try, right?"

"I dunno..." Dean said, sounding slightly unsure about using any kind of magic, especially dark magic.

"We could wait and ask Blake's opinion." Harry said softly, not at all bothered by Dean's apparent lack of trust in him. He had, after all, gone out of his way to irritate the poor man for the two days it took to get from Bobby's to St Mary's.

"Yeah, we should do that, Cas will know what I should do. Where is he, by the way? Didn't you call for him for help when I disappeared?" Dean asked them and both Sam and Harry shot him indignant looks.

"Yes! He does have other things to do you know, other than drag your sorry arse out of trouble every five minutes." Harry snapped, feeling a little put out that had thought so little of them and always seemed to put Castiel first, even at the expense of said angel.

"Sorry. Just thought I'd ask." Dean muttered, feeling properly put in his place, much to Sam's hidden enjoyment.

"Well in future, don't think we're complete morons and have a little faith in Sam and I. Now, shall we get out of this bloody place? It gives me the wiggins." Harry told them with an exaggerated shudder.

"Probably for the best, especially if the angels know you're here Dean. That would lead them straight to Harry." Sam pointed out and Dean nodded his agreement.

"Come on then, let's find a motel or something." Dean muttered, walking past the two and out of the room.

"Guess we'll be following him then, huh? He can be a bit of a jerk at times, can't he?"

"And yet I can't help but notice you are ogling his ass." Sam pointed out with a grin, which widened when Harry went bright red and scowled at him.

"Yes, well. Shut up." Harry snapped at him and Sam laughed and nudged him as they followed behind Dean, who Harry hoped to God hadn't heard Sam's comment. Though considering God's apparent disappearance, that was probably not the wisest of choices.

"Seriously, you're leering at my brother. That's kinda creepy."

"Shut up."

"Is it the cranky, bad ass thing that does it for you?"

"He screamed when I showed him Sid. Oh yes, a bad ass that one." Harry drawled, neither of the two noticing Dean's shoulders stiffen at that comment.

"Ah, we're all allowed our fears. Surely you're scared of something."

"I think we have all established what I'm scared of. Angel's scare the bejeesus out of me. Blake included." Harry muttered, refusing to look at Sam, instead keeping his eyes trained on the back of Dean's head. Which just made Sam grin in badly suppressed glee.

"Right. So it's not Dean's bad ass attitude he gives off then? What the hell else is it? Because you hit it on the nail, he's a jerk."

"He's your brother, should you not be lamenting his greatness?" Harry asked him lightly and Sam snorted and then full out laughed.

"You're an only child, aren't you? I can tell. Dean's a jerk and I know it. He's especially a jerk to me, delighting in pointing out my faults. I just return the favour. So..."

"So what?"

"What do you see in him? In fact, what do all the women he's taken to bed, see in him?"

"He has a nice arse. That is about it. Now shut. Up." Harry growled, punching Sam's shoulder when he laughed and smirking when Sam stumbled to the side with a yelp.

"Ow! That hurt."

"It was meant to." Harry growled, before he wriggled his nose and squinted his eyes and turned into a squirrel once more. He then ran forwards, and quickly climbed up Dean's back to sit on his shoulder.

"Dude! No, off! I'm not something you can ride everywhere!" Dean exclaimed, shooting a confused look behind him at Sam, when he spluttered and stumbled, shoulders shaking in mirth. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just had an amusing thought." Sam told him innocently, lips twitching to smile.

"Right. Get off me." Dean said, batting gently at the squirrel that was currently ignoring him on his shoulder.

"He's not going to get off your shoulder you know." Sam pointed out with a knowing glint in his eyes that made Dean narrow his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I got that. Fine, but you're getting off when we get to the car. Dude, what is wrong with you?" Dean asked when Sam burst into laughter once more and the squirrel covered his face with his front paws, which Dean thought actually looked cute, but no chance in hell was he going to admit _that_ aloud.

"Nothing. Nothing. Funny thought. That's all." Sam told him through the laughter, wiping at his eyes and occasionally giving another chuckle.

"Right. Let's get back to the car."

--

"Why is there a green squirrel on your shoulder and where is Harry?" Sam and Dean both jerked and looked to see Castiel sitting in the back of the car.

"Don't sneak up on me when I'm driving! Dangerous, Castiel. Very dangerous!" Dean hissed, jerking the car back into the right lane and giving a small sigh of relief when Harry jumped off his shoulder and onto Castiel's knee.

"I apologise. Why is there a green squirrel now sitting on my leg and where is Harry?" Castiel asked, slowly stretching his hand out to the squirrel that was looking at him with what could only be described as amusement glinting in its eyes.

"The squirrel _is_ Harry and I have no idea why he is on your leg, or why he won't turn back. He's been like that since we left the convent." Dean explained as he drove towards where he hoped there was a motel. Sam seemed pretty convinced there was.

"Why are you sitting on my leg?" Castiel asked Harry, who sat back on his haunches and shrugged as best as a squirrel could. "Ah. And why are you still a squirrel?"

Sam turned to watch in slight amazement as Harry sniffed and squeaked, then placed his tiny paws on Castiel's hand. What amazed Sam was the fact that Castiel seemed to _understand_ what Harry was trying to say.

"When will you turn back?"

"He can understand him?" Dean muttered to Sam in disbelief and Sam just nodded slowly, not taking his eyes of the odd duo.

"So we will have to wait until you can turn back then? I see. Is this a side affect of being a piskie or a sidhe?"

"Piskie. I think. Or at least, that's what he told us." Dean said before Harry could tell Castiel which it was.

"Technically, Harry only said that the piskie blood gave him green hair. He didn't say which one it was that made him a squirrel.

"He is annoyed that you are talking about him as though he was not here." Castiel pointed out when Harry jumped up to sit on Castiel's shoulder, sniffing his hair, which made Sam shoot him a calculating look.

"Well he can't exactly talk can he?" Dean pointed out, making a triumphant sound when he saw a motel coming up.

"I can understand him. He says it was the sidhe blood that made him a squirrel. They are in tune with the earth and all have an animal that shows that. Apparently Harry's is a squirrel. I do not understand why he is green though. Are squirrels not normally grey or red?"

"Yeah, the piskie blood gave him green hair and he dyes it black. He said the dye didn't translate over to his animal side though."

"Ah. So you do have _some_ sidhe abilities then. If you can turn into a squirrel." Castiel pointed out to Harry, who made an odd sort of shrugging move then reached up and grabbed some strands of hair on Castiel's head. Sam snorted at the funny picture the two made and nudged Dean, who looked in the mirror and then shook his head before pulling into the car park of the motel.

"I can't believe you're having a conversation with a green squirrel." Dean muttered as he pulled the car to a stop. "I'll get us a room. Cas, hide the green squirrel. It ain't normal."

"He says he's emerald, not green." Castiel told Dean as he climbed out of the car, then he turned and looked at Harry, who was now sitting on his other shoulder, looking out the window after Dean. "I would say you were more bottle green."

Sam looked behind him at Castiel and burst into laughter when he saw Castiel looking at Harry in shock then looking at his finger.

"He bit me." Castiel said and Sam laughed even harder, clutching at his stomach, tears streaming from his eyes. "Do not bite me again, Harry." Castiel scolded and the squirrel looked at him and then jumped off his shoulder to land on Sam's, who was still shaking with laughter. Harry lost his footing and fell on his back into Sam's lap, looking up at Sam a bit dazed.

"Guys, I've got us a room. Lets get in there and hope no one see that we have a green squirrel. Then Cas can tell us _why_ Harry is still a squirrel." Dean said when he came back to the car. Castiel nodded and climbed out of the car, whilst Sam managed to stop laughing long enough to gently place Harry into his pocket.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop biting or Cas might actually smite you." Sam scolded as he climbed out of the car.

"Oh sure, they can't see the damned green squirrel anymore, but they can see you having a conversation with yourself." Dean grumbled, leading them to the motel room he had got them. Sam took his hand out of his pocket and threw a sheepish look at Dean's back, before following him to the motel room.

--

Once they had entered the room and had warded it against both demon and angel alike, with a little help from Castiel, Harry climbed out of Sam's jacket pocket and jumped onto the nearest bed, padding his paws into the pillow and then curling up on it, wrapping his tail around him and then looking up at the other three.

"So why won't he turn back?" Dean asked finally once he had finished making the salt lines over the door and windows.

"He says his magic has turned on him again. Apparently it happens occasionally when he does something it doesn't like." Castiel explained to them, glancing at Harry as though to get confirmation.

"You speak about his magic like it has a life of its own." Sam pointed out, moving and sitting on the other bed and leaning against the headrest. Dean snorted and moved over to the bed Harry was on, nudging the tiny squirrel so that he could sit on it comfortably, and rolling his eyes when Harry shifted from his curled up position to lie in Deans thigh.

"He says it is. Apparently his people used to worship their magic instead of my father. Their magic subtly chooses what it allows them to do, depending on their state of mind." Castiel told them, not moving from where he was standing at the foot of the bed Dean and Harry were on.

"So... his magic didn't like something he did? Does he know what he did that pissed it off so much that it turned him into a squirrel?"

"He – What do you mean you summoned Dean? I do not understand." Castiel said with a frown and he looked at Harry, who Dean was subconsciously stroking.

"Oh yeah, where the hell were you an hour ago? Sam and Harry called you for help. Your old buddy Zachariah took me to that Green Room place."

"What did he want? How did you get back?"

"He wanted me to say I would help him pretty much end the world. They think Lucifer has risen by the way. As for how I got back, Harry here tapped into his angel mojo and brought me back."

"I think that might be what he meant when he said his magic was angry. Why would it be angry at that?" Sam asked Harry in confusion.

"Yeah and when will you turn back because I feel ridiculous talking to a green squirrel?" Dean said as he absently twiddled with Harry's fluffy tail.

"He says about two more hours. And that his magic currently dislikes anything 'Light'. I would think that being an angel is considered to be quite light."

"'Quite light'? Only quite? Cas, you're like, the epitome of all that is light and holy." Dean told him incredulously and Harry gave a small snort and then nudged Dean's hand with his nose when Dean stopped stroking him. "I'm not your damned slave."

"Aw Dean, he loves you!" Sam gushed with a laugh, which just got more raucous when Harry jumped on him and tugged roughly on his hair.

"Sammy, you're weird." Dean told him and Sam calmed down enough to shoot Harry an apologetic glance when the squirrel stopped in his assault and despondently climbed down to lie against Sam's side.

"Maybe. So what do we do in the mean time? I mean, if anyone knows about Harry, then now is the time to attack." Sam pointed out, gently rubbing one of Harry's ears with a finger and grinning when Harry rubbed into it and let his eyes close lazily.

"Actually, I'd think now would be the worst time to attack. They'd have to catch him in this form and I think it's safe to say that everyone would agree that squirrels are notoriously hard to catch." Dean pointed out and Harry chattered something to Castiel, much Sam's amusement.

"Harry says that sidhe are normally feared when they turn into their animal forms. Though he also admits that they normally have predator forms. Lynx and other wild cats being most common. He as no idea why he is a squirrel." Castiel told them and Dean snorted.

"It's because he's so damn annoying, is why. Like a damn squirrel." Dean grunted and Harry tugged on his ears and ran to the other side of Sam, who looked at him with a soft smile and rubbed his head.

"Dean, leave him alone!" Sam snapped and Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, but didn't say anymore.

"Harry has told me to tell you that you are a jerk." Castiel informed Dean in his usual emotionless voice, and Sam snorted his laughter and Dean just gaped at Castiel in shock.

"That... Just... Cas!" Dean stammered, whilst Sam just shook with laughter and Harry the Squirrel looked at Dean with laughter glinting in his eyes.

"I only repeated what Harry wished for me to say." Castiel explained and then looked over at Harry, who ran to the end of the bed and looked up at Castiel, who held out his hand for Harry climb onto.

"What's he saying?" Dean asked after five minutes of watching Harry chatter to Castiel, who just stoically stood there, listening. Sam in the mean time was still chuckling occasionally and was also shooting Harry and Castiel the occasional speculative glance.

"He is explaining to me his idea of how to hide you from Zachariah and the other angels gazes."

"And what do you think?" Sam asked him curiously and Harry the Squirrel chattered furiously to Castiel and then pulled on his tail slightly before Castiel gently plucked the tail from his paws and moved it out of his grasp.

"I think he has a good idea. It may be black magic –"

"Black?! He just told us it was dark!" Dean yelped, shooting a suspicious glare at the squirrel in Castiel's hand and Harry looked over at him and then squeaked something at Castiel.

"Oh. He says that there isn't much difference between the two." Castiel told Dean and Dean shot Harry a narrow-eyed stare.

"What _is_ the difference?"

"The use of blood." Castiel told him after another squeak from Harry and then shot Harry a sharp glance.

"What?!"

"This will not harm Dean?" Castiel asked Harry, ignoring Dean's outburst and Sam shocked them all by being the one to answer.

"I don't think Harry will harm Dean." Sam spoke up and Harry the Squirrel turned and began to chatter furiously at Sam, making all three human (in form at least) in the room to look at him in shock. "Er... Castiel?"

"I do not think he would wish for me to repeat all of what he said." Castiel said in a rare moment of fore-thought. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the green squirrel, that was now covering its face with its paws, whilst Sam was biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"I think I could imagine what he was saying to me then. All I meant was... Harry doesn't strike me as someone who would wish to harm the person set to protect him." Sam pointed out and Harry moved his paws away from his face and chattered something else.

"Harry says, 'what Sam said.' I think you should cast the spell once you have returned to your usual form. And also perhaps try to recreate that fire." Castiel added as an after thought.

"What fire? Cas? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Harry did not tell you? He accidentally created a sentient flame. I was just informing him that he should try to do it again." Castiel told them, then looked at Harry when he squeaked suddenly and then jumped from Castiel's hand, tumbling and rolling when he landed on the ground.

Then, seconds later, Harry was standing in front of him in his more human form and was scratching the back of his head.

"Right then, Misty has informed me that she is liking my new plan for Dean, hence this form. So, let's not piss her off anymore than I already have and get started, okay?" Harry said, clapping his hands and looking at Dean.

"Er... Misty?"

"My magic. Technically it's called Mistowjelese, but I took to calling her Misty. Easier to remember. She didn't like me being a healer and I ignored her, so she took that ability away from me. She didn't like me messing with my DNA, so she stepped in there and made me regret it. She doesn't like me using my angel magic stuff without proper knowledge of how, so she tuned me into a squirrel." Harry told them with a shrug and a self-deprecating grin.

"I thought you lost your ability to use healing magic when you turned twenty-one?"

"I did."

"But, I got the impression that that was because of something to do with who your er... family."

"It did. Misty didn't want for me to be a healer _because_ of who... or what I am. Dunno why she chose my twenty-first birthday to punish me. She won't tell me."

"Wait. You can talk to your magic? This is common in... in your world?" Dean asked him incredulously and Harry snorted and looked at him.

"No. Hardly anyone in my old world even knows the name of magic. No, I was taught in my travels. I made contact with her when I was... er... about twenty-four. Yeah, twenty-four. It was about two or three months before I went to Italy. I made contact in the hopes I could convince her to change my... biology I guess."

"Why didn't she?" Sam asked him curiously and Harry shrugged.

"She couldn't. That's not the way she works. Science and magic generally don't mix, so she doesn't mess with her children's DNA."

"So... how did you..." Dean waved his hand in Harry's general direction.

"Different kind of magic. I mean, she has control over all magic, but... I dunno, with this, she could only change how it affected me. She chose which ones to make work and which ones not to work. She just didn't tell me which was which and let me work it out myself."

"Can she turn you back?"

"Nope. I did this to myself so I have to live with the consequences. Even if that means being turned into a squirrel whenever I do something to displease her. This isn't the first time I've been forced into a squirrel. Last time it lasted for three days."

"So what would we need to do to Dean?" Sam asked, all the while Castiel had been standing silently behind Harry.

"Fidget!" Harry exclaimed suddenly and everyone in the room looked at him in confusion, Castiel included.

"We have to... fidget? How does that help?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"Not you. Blake! Fidget. Step one to acting more human, fidget. Or twitch." Harry said, spinning around to face Castiel, who just looked startled. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then turned back to look at the two angels.

"Why?" Castiel asked him with a small tilt of the head and Harry shot Sam a pleading look for help.

"I don't know! Humans just do. Sam! Why? Why do we fidget?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sam asked him incredulously and Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, you're intelligent! You went to university, right? That means you at least stayed awake for ninety percent of high school."

"They didn't explain why we fidget though."

"Why the hell not?"

"What about you? Didn't you take any biology? You wanted to be a healer! Surely you took _some_ biology."

"Well, I did. All I remember is something about blood pressure. Oh! Low blood pressure! People fidget because their blood pressure is dropping and their bodies are telling them to move... for some reason... Does it damned well matter? Just fidget more!" Harry demanded, complete with stomp of his foot, much t the amusement of the watching hunters. Sam actually gave up his battle with trying to stop his laughter when Castiel blinked and then shifted from one foot to the other and Harry beamed at him. "Much better. Just, you know, keep doing that every so often and we'll all work on something else next."

"So... hiding me? How?" Dean called out when he finally had the attention of Harry, not admitting to anyone that he had felt a twinge of jealousy over how close Castiel and Harry appeared to be.

"Oh! Right, um... ah, you need to take off your jacket and shirt. I um... I need you topless." Harry said, blushing furiously and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Sam snorted, shoulders shaking in silent laughter and Dean just looked rather bemused.

"Ah, you want to see me naked?" Dean teased finally getting over his bemusement, and Harry blushed even more and looked up at the ceiling.

"No! Well, yes! I mean... Just take off your damned shirt!" Harry snapped, wishing the floor would just open and swallow him, Sam's chuckles weren't helping him at all.

"Demanding. Don't know if I like that."

"Dean..." Harry whined, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes, though Castiel was behind him, and was beginning to look a touch confused once again, and if you looked closely, frustrated.

"Fine, fine." Harry heard a rustling and assumed that Dean had finally taken his shirt off, he moved to look at Dean once again and blushed so much, Dean thought he might actually faint.

"Right, er..." Harry swallowed heavily and then threw a venomous glare at Sam when he finally resorted to full out belly-chuckles, clutching at his stomach and had tears running down his face. "Sam, if you're not going to be quiet, you can damn well leave."

"Sorry, just... oh this is hilarious." Sam gasped, wiping at the tears on his face and sporadically chuckling, though managing to stop most of them.

"Right, Dean... I need you on the bed." Harry told him and Sam grunted in suppressed laughter, holding up his hands innocently when Harry shot him a look that was almost pleading with him to shut up.

"What are you going to do to him?" Castiel asked, stepping up to stand next to Harry, whilst Dean just shrugged and lay on the bed on his stomach.

"Draw runes. Um.... Dean? You need to be on your back." Harry muttered, looking away from Dean to look over Castiel's shoulder, ignoring Sam's muffled laughter. If he didn't shut up quickly though, Harry was going to muffle his laughter with a damned pillow.

"Draw runes? But you do not know runes very well. That was why you made the sentient fire."

"Jeremy. I've decided to call it Jeremy."

"Dude, what does he mean, you don't know runes very well?" Dean asked, twisting to lie on his back and looking at Harry, who flushed in embarrassment and shot Castiel a weak glare.

"Why Jeremy?" Castiel asked in confusion and Harry could hear that Sam was soon going to die of lack of breath, either from laughing too much, or because Harry followed through with his pillow idea.

"Screw Jeremy! What did you mean he's crappy with runes?!"

"Hey! He didn't say I'm crappy, just that I don't know them very well. I _do_ know the nine I know well enough." Harry said, happy that he sounded pretty confident, though Dean looked at him warily, before flopping back on the bed.

"Whatever, but I'm so haunting you if you kill me."

"Don't be stupid Dean, I'll salt and burn your bones. Now shut up and let me hide you." Harry muttered, stealing himself and shooting one last venomous glare past Castiel, at Sam. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean's waist.

Both brothers began to choke, though for different reasons, whilst Castiel just moved nearer to the bed and watched on silently.

"Oh will you stop being such a priss." Harry grouched at Dean when he actually covered his chest with his arms. "Sam! Out!"

"What? Why? What did I do?" Sam asked and Harry growled.

"You know damn well what you did, now out! Go on. Shoo!" Harry told him, waving him towards the door.

"No way! This is just too funny!"

"Sam!"

"It would be wise not to anger Harry as he is not fully aware of all his abilities." Castiel pointed out lightly and Sam swallowed heavily and shot Harry a wary look, whilst Dean looked up at Harry, startled.

"And he's on me?!"

"You don't have to make me sound like Damien." Harry sulked and Dean relaxed a little and snorted with laughter.

"Who is Damien?"

"Huh, our next course of 'make Blake more human-like' would be to force him to watch as many crappy (and good) films. Now, Sam, you can stay if you lie there with a pillow shoved over your damned face if you don't think you can stop laughing."

"Kinky." Sam muttered and then sighed and grabbed a pillow to shove over his face when _all_ of the other three shot him a withering glance.

"Right, so then, hope you're not squeamish about blood. Hmm, Castiel, wanna donate some blood?" Harry asked, conjuring a small bowl that Dean thought may have been made of ceramic or something like that.

"Why would you need his blood? Wait, are you not using my blood?"

"Nope, that would hide you from humans, which would be... not what we are looking to do. I'm going to be using my blood, which will hide you from, well everything that I am, though I'd imagine it would be strongest against piskies and angels. Adding Castiel's blood will just strengthen the block for angels. Hopefully." Harry added in a quiet mumble as he sliced his hand with his nail and then let the blood drip into the bowl, he looked up in surprise when Castiel put his hand out in front of Harry.

"If you think it will help." Castiel told him. Harry and Dean looked at one another and then up at Castiel, Harry nodded and Dean smiled at him in thanks. Harry then gently grasped Castiel's wrist and nibbled on his lip.

"Um... please don't smite me for having to cut you." Harry muttered and Dean chuckled whilst Castiel shot him an almost admonishing glance. Harry rolled his eyes and then sliced into Castiel's skin and let his blood drip into the bowl with Harry's.

"Your nails are quite sharp." Castiel pointed out as he watched his blood drip into the bowl.

"Yep." Harry nodded, using the tip of his forefinger to swirl the blood three times clockwise. Castiel pulled his hand away when Harry nodded for him to do so and then moved and sat down on the bed next to Sam, who had been watching them all in silence. Harry shot him a curious look and then looked at the blood in the bowl. "You wanna leave Sam?"

"No. I'm good. It's not... well you know what I mean." Sam said with a rueful shrug and Dean shot him a concerned look.

"Sammy?"

"I'm okay Dean. Really. Shouldn't you start with the runes before the blood coagulates?" Sam asked Harry, who nodded and dipped his finger once more in the blood then turned to face Dean.

"Right, so I'm gonna put some runes on your chest which should hide and protect you. They'll be placed over your heart and for some reason, over your stomach. Apparently, that's where people thought your soul was." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"The way he eats, you'd think it was true." Sam muttered and Dean shot him an indignant glare.

"Hmm, I'd have to agree with you, Sam. Okay! Let's start!" Harry said in an overly-cheerful voice and then leant down and began to trace runes over Dean's heart first, making Dean suck in a breath at the cold blood. Harry frowned in concentration, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth and Dean looked at him and smiled softly.

"What are you drawing?'

"Runes." Harry told him absently and Sam snorted in amusement, before stopping when Castiel shot him an unamused look.

"Yeah. I got that. I meant which runes." Dean growled in frustration and Harry shot him a grin, then shuffled down to move onto the rune on Dean's stomach, grinning when Dean sucked it in when Harry touched it.

"Do you know any runes?"

"No." Dean admitted sulkily and Harry glanced up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Then why should you care? Just lie back and think of England... Or... you know, America." Harry muttered, not really concentrating on what he was saying before finishing the final rune on his stomach with a small flourish and then sat back and popped his finger in his mouth without thought.

All three watched as Harry's eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered shut and he gave a soft moan, before collapsing forward onto a stunned Dean, who then prodded Harry cautiously.

"G'way. Oh Gods. Cassss, your blood...." Harry trailed off, voice muffled by Dean's chest.

"Think someone can get him off me? Please?" Dean pleaded, looking over at Sam and Castiel, who were just watching on, stunned.

"It's like. Whoa. Soooo much better than your healing thingamy." Harry muttered, moving his head to the side to look at Castiel with glazed eyes.

"Is he high?" Dean asked them incredulously and Sam shrugged whilst Castiel stood from the bed and moved to crouch down in front of Harry.

"Why did you taste my blood Harry?"

"Mmm. Great blood. Was automatic. Forgot your blood was in it. Wow, your blood Cassy..." Harry said with a grin on his face, moving to nuzzle his face in Dean's stomach, making Dean gasp and shoot a pleading look at Castiel.

Sam snorted from where he was watching, thanking whoever was listening that demon blood didn't make him act like he had just taken a handful of E.

"Please move him before he starts humping me or something." Dean muttered, moving to look up at the ceiling and flinging his arm over his eyes.

"Harry. Look at me, Harry." Castiel murmured softly and Harry shook his head and pressed his face further into Dean's stomach.

"No. Don't take away the magic." Harry muttered and Sam chuckled again and then bit on his lip when Dean turned his head to send him a glare.

"Oh come on, this is a little amusing." Sam said in his own defence and Dean just groaned and placed both his hands over his face.

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Nooooo. Happy. Don't take away my magic." Harry whispered, making Dean and Sam look over at him and saw that Castiel had gently turned Harry's head to look at him.

"I won't take away your magic, just the effect my blood is having on you."

"Taste the rainbow!" Harry whispered, before giggling as he held out his bloody hand towards Castiel's face.

"Harry." Castiel said sharply, making both Dean and Sam raise an eyebrow at the sound of Castiel losing his patience. Harry just continued to giggle, completely unaware of the danger of pissing off an angel.

"Can you do something please? I've lost the feeling in my legs." Dean whined and Castiel shocked them further by actually sighing and then narrowing his eyes at Harry and placing a finger on Harry's forehead.

Harry's giggle turned into a breathless moan midway and then he seemingly passed out, much to Dean's relief.

"Seriously, get him off me. I'm really can't feel my legs." Dean grouched and Castiel shot him a blank look then stood and gathered Harry into his arms, off of Dean. Dean sat up and groaned as the feeling came back in his legs.

"Where should I put him?" Castiel asked them and Sam quickly got off his bed and let Castiel place Harry on the bed, watching as Castiel gently pried Harry's hand off of his coat.

"You're not sleeping with me Sasquatch." Dean stated as he looked at Sam, who quickly spun to shoot him an incredulous look.

"What? Dude!"

"He will be awake before dusk. He is part angel, so I would imagine he has found that he has needed less and less sleep as his powers grew. I would think that he will not need to sleep tonight, so you two will both have a bed." Castiel reassured quickly before the two brothers could get into an argument.

--

Castiel as it turns out, was right. Harry did wake up just as the sun was setting and woke up with a groan and the worst headache known to man-kind. He actually felt like someone had repeatedly backed over his head in a four by four.

"Ugh. What the hell did I take?" Harry groaned, sitting up on the bed and then freezing when he saw who was looking at him.

"My blood." Castiel told him and Harry paled and looked at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Ah. Oh! Yeah, totally remembering now. Crap. Sorry. It was just... I dunno, instinct. Lick my hands clean kind of thing." Harry shrugged and although Castiel seemed to accept that reasoning, Dean and Sam were still looking at him strangely.

"You normally lick blood off your hands?"

"My own blood, yeah. What? I blame the werewolf parts of me. And the Sidhe actually. They can be a little blood thirsty sometimes. Though only in times of war. Which I suppose this could be termed as, so... instinct. Christ though Cas. You're blood is freakin' amazing! Really, you could sell that on the black market and make a mint! It was like taking E and acid together, but you know, without the risks of death." Harry said with a lazy grin and Castiel shot him an admonishing look that made him blush sheepishly and rub the back of his neck.

"That is one thing I did not understand about Harry Potter when we kept an eye on you." Castiel admitted after seemingly happy that Harry wasn't going to pin him down and siphon his blood to sell on the black market.

"What would that be?" Harry asked him warily, glancing over at Sam, who looked just as confused and then at Dean, who actually looked like he was about to drop dead on his feet. Huh. He had done pretty much all the driving since they had left Bobby's.

"Why would you do all the things you did to make money when you have all the money you will ever need for many lifetimes from your adoptive father." Castiel pointed out and Dean woke up a little more to look at Harry curiously.

"What the hell else did you do to make money?" He asked Harry incredulously and Harry flushed and shrugged.

"This and that. Most of it not exactly legal. And I did it because... I was bored. Plus, it wasn't so easy getting access to Gringotts once people thought I was dead. In fact, only the goblins know I am alive. Everyone else seems to think that because I didn't have a will, that my vaults sealed. I think Gringotts told everyone that I had left a legacy behind or something, because no one has tried to gain access to the vaults."

"Legacy?" Dean asked him and Harry shrugged again.

"A child. Which is ridiculous. I'm gay and I have no intention of ever having a child. I have nothing against kids, I just don't want one of my own. Still, I have to thank those creepy-ass goblins for making sure no one will try to get my money." Harry added as an after thought.

"So you sold drugs, conned people and robbed numerous museums and collectors houses because you were bored and it was inconvenient for you to go into a wizarding bank?" Castiel asked in his usual emotionless voice, which actually made Harry wince.

"When you put it like that, it sounds a lot worse than it really was. I mean, I was more like Robin Hood, except, you know, for the drug part. I don't think Robin Hood dealt to the poor, as shitty as their lives were. Though... in those days, who knows. Cocaine was legal after all." Harry added thoughtfully and Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no morals, do you?"

"What? I figured I'm going to Hell anyway, given who I am, so why not just live life like I have no cares in the world, whilst also finding a way to end it as quickly as possible."

"Do you not care that you hurt people?" Castiel asked him with a frown and Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"Not really, no. So! Think the spell worked?" Harry asked, changing the subject and moving to look at Dean, who was dozing once more on the bed to his left.

"I can still sense Dean, so I do not think it worked."

"You don't count. I used your blood, remember? He's still here, so that's got to be a good sign, right? I mean, I did drag him out there without much notice, so surely they want him back. And can I just say, angels sound like jerks. What you _and_ Dean have told me makes me think that I would be a lot wiser to throw my lot in with Daddy-dearest." Harry pointed out and Dean jerked from where he was lying to look at him incredulously, whilst Sam shrugged and Castiel sighed but didn't say anything to dissuade him.

"Dude! What? That's Lucifer you're talking about! _Lucifer_! The Devil, Satan!!"

"I'm quite aware of who I'm talking about. I didn't say I _would_, just that it was looking like the better option right now. So... we making a third faction then? Us four against Heaven? Huh, kinda _Wild_ _Bunch_, ain't it?"

--

They stayed in Ilchester for another day before Harry wanted to leave as it was 'giving him the wiggins' and neither Dean nor Sam saw any reason for them to stay as they hadn't found anything out.

So they decided to find a hunt, for some reason that completely baffled the mind of both Castiel and Harry, who sat in the back of the Impala, looking at the Winchester's with no small amount of confusion.

"Are they always like this?" Harry whispered, leaning into Castiel but not taking his eyes off the arguing brothers in the front, who were both gesturing at Sam's new laptop and bickering about some random creature that may or may not be preying on the locals in the next state over. Or at least, he thought it was the next state over. To be fair though, for all he knew, Delaware could have been to other side of the country for all he knew.

"I do not know. I do not normally stay with them for this long." Castiel admitted and Harry glanced at him and grinned when he noticed that Castiel too was not taking his eyes off the two arguing brothers.

"Huh, think they will listen to our input?"

"I do not think so. Do we have an input?" Castiel asked, taking his eyes off of Sam and Dean to look down at Harry, making Harry realise just how _blue_ Castiel (or Jimmy, or whoever's) eyes were.

"Er... Input? Oh! No, I don't think we do. Well, I don't anyway. Do you? Any idea what they're talking about. Or where Delaware even is?"

"I believe it is over there. And I will admit that I am not sure what they are talking about. It is a creature I am not familiar with."

"Huh, guess that leaves us both out for advice giving then. So what? We just sit back here and follow them to wherever they take us? Even if it looks like they're taking us towards certain doom?" Harry asked Castiel, who looked uncertain for a second before making Harry grin by shrugging.

"I do not think we have a choice, unless you can convince them not to go." Castiel admitted to him slowly and Harry groaned and then leant against Castiel, who didn't seem to mind that much.

"We're going to get bitten aren't we? I always get bitten." Harry groaned and Castiel shrugged again but Harry looked up at him and could see he was smiling. "Glad I amuse you."

--

Turns out it wasn't whatever the hell either of the Winchester's thought it might have been and it turned out to be a rather clever trap for whatever hunter happened upon it. Set by demons.

"_Great_. Demons." Harry muttered as Castiel dragged him into a hastily made salt-line over the threshold of an abandoned house they had come across.

"Dude! How did you not know it was demons?" Dean asked Castiel once they had closed the door before the demons could realise they had hit the hunter jackpot with an angel, two Winchesters and whatever the hell Harry was.

"Hey, come on. _You_ didn't know it was demons and you two were the ones researching this damned thing. Me and Cas were just dragged along for the ride." Harry said, stepping in front of Castiel defensively and Dean looked at him and then sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Cas. So..."

"What the hell do we do now?" Harry grumbled. He looked out of the boarded up window and noticed that three men had appeared on the edge of the property. "You know... we'd have been totally screwed over if this was Britain."

"Why's that?" Sam asked absently as he stood at the window behind Harry, also keeping an eye on the three demons.

"They put huge ass sheets of metal over the windows and doors of abandoned houses to keep squatters out." Harry told him just as absently, not actually looking at the demons, instead choosing to look at Dean and Castiel, who were talking not far from them, though far enough away that Harry couldn't hear them. He kinda wished he had become something with enhanced senses, because it's bull that werewolves have them.

"Huh, guess we should be happy about America's lack of concern over squatters then." Sam said with a small amount of laughter in his voice.

"Probably a good thing. So... are we just going to stay in here until they get bored? Because... I'm thinking demons don't normally get bored easily." Harry commented airily, glancing over at the demons and noticing that one had gone somewhere. "Huh, where's the third stooge gone?"

"No idea. He said something to the other two and then vooom, he was gone."

"Voom, he was gone? They can fly now?" Harry asked, looking at Sam in horror. Sam looked at him in disbelief then grinned widely.

"No, but they can drive."

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, then looking speculatively when the second demon walked away, leaving one lone demon.

"Think we could take him?" Sam asked Harry, and Harry shot a look at Dean and Castiel, who were still deeply conversing about something and then looked back at Sam and grinned evilly.

"Oh we can take him. Grab the salt and thank God you didn't have anything to eat, this is gonna get messy."

"Messy? Why?"

"I only know dark magic. Well, I can only _use_ dark magic, and it's not the most subtle of magics. So, you coming? If so, grab the salt."

"Er... Sure." Sam agreed, shooting an anxious glance over at Dean and Castiel before turning back to follow Harry out of the house before the other two could stop them.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Harry whispered to him, before turning and grinning ferally at the demon that had noticed them and began to walk towards them. "Got the salt?"

"Yeah." Sam reassured him, wondering what Harry had in mind. He noticed the demon come to a stop and look at Harry in shock for a second, before looking at Sam beside him.

"You!"

"Yeah, me. _Excorio_!" Harry said with a wave of his hand before the demon could say anything more damaging. Castiel and Dean ran out of the house just in time to see the demon scream in pain as all of his skin was ripped from his body. Sam stood next to Harry in shock and Harry turned to him. "Salt?"

"Here." Sam said weakly, handing the salt over to Harry, who grinned and took it from him. Harry stepped up nearer to the whimpering demon, not noticing as Castiel and Dean walked to stand next to Sam, watching in horror.

"You picked the wrong angel to fuck with demon." Harry hissed then grabbed the demons arm, making the demon yell out in pain once more, then smirked and poured the salt on the demon. The demon collapsed to the floor, screaming and ripping at his flesh as he tried to get rid of the salt, then the body convulsed and a cloud of black smoke erupted from the body's mouth and quickly disappeared into the fading light.

"What the—" Dean muttered, taking a cautious step towards Harry and the body. Harry spun around to look at him and then smiled warily.

"Sorry, everything kinda built up and er... that's what my magic came to. On the Brightside, Misty is extremely happy with me for using that spell. Look... I realise that this probably goes against all moral obligations that you three have, but... my God it's a good stress-reliever!" Harry said with a small smile and Dean finally managed to drag his eyes away from the skinless body to look at Harry.

"Right... Just... just don't do that again, alright?" Dean asked him and Harry nodded happily then looked over at Castiel, who just shrugged again and made Harry narrow his eyes at him.

"You do _know_ what humans do that for, don't you?" Sam asked Castiel before Harry could and Castiel looked at him.

"Yes, to show uncertainty." Castiel said and then tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, that look works as well. So, you're not angry with me?" Harry asked Castiel tentatively and the angel just looked at him and then shook his head.

"No. I would imagine that your other creature sides pushed towards a more bloody idea." Castiel told him and Harry smiled at him and bounced over to glomp him, shocking Castiel into just blinking at the armful of half-angel he had.

"Aw! You big fluffy Angel of forgiveness you! You're just the epitome of God's forgiveness." Harry gushed, whilst Sam and Dean just watched in fascinated amusement as Harry pretty much sexually harassed Castiel.

"I am not fluffy." Was clearly all Castiel could find to say about the situation, which made Sam snicker into his hand.

"Er... as heart-warming as this is, there were still two more demons and we're all kinda out in the open here." Sam pointed out and Harry let go of Castiel to look at him.

"Huh, you do have a point. We'd best get back in the house then, or use this chance to get the hell out of here."

"We should stay and get rid of the other two demons, should we not?" Castiel pointed out and Harry groaned.

"Dammit. Don't play on their damned chivalrous sides! It'll just get us bitten!" Harry hissed and Castiel quirked a small smile at him and tilted his head innocently. "Yeah, pull the puppy-dog look. It so doesn't work. Nope."

"So we're staying and fighting then?" Dean asked with a grin and Harry groaned but led the others back to the house.

"If I get bitten, then I'm going to find the nearest museum and I'm going to steal some random object from there. Just thought you should know."

--

"Drop me off at the nearest museum and I'll meet up with you at the next motel." Harry grumbled from the backseat where he was slumped next to Castiel, sulking.

"Oh come on! You have to be the first person to be bitten by a demon! You are not robbing a museum." Dean exclaimed as he drove them far away from the small town that had the demon infestation.

"I _always_ get bitten! Quite frankly it's a bloody miracle that I made it twenty-three before I became a werewolf, and that it wasn't by being bitten. Especially considering my godfather was a damned werewolf. Actually... he _did_ bite me! Why the hell didn't I turn into... No, wait. He _nearly_ bit me. Same bloody difference though. _Always_ get bitten." Harry muttered, huffing and shifting in his seat to get comfortable.

"Why the hell _did_ he bite you? I mean, Dean's right, they don't generally bite. Punch and kick, yeah, but bite?"

"I'm tasty? Clearly that must be the case because I have lost count of how many times I've been bitten. Let me tell you, I do not have that kink... Though..." Harry trailed off and blushed, making Sam and Castiel look at him in intrigue. "Nevermind. My point is, I get bitten by everything."

"It does not make sense. No one knows of your angel heritage." Castiel pointed out and the intrigued looks turned to look at Castiel.

"You saying angels get bitten a lot?" Harry asked him incredulously and Dean snorted but paid attention to the road.

"No. That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean then, because, I agree with Harry, that's what it sounded like you meant." Dean pointed out and Sam nodded beside him, looking at Castiel with a grin on his face.

"I meant... I do not... I..."

"Dean!! You deserve an award! You've made Blondie speechless!" Harry crowed, leaning forwards to clap Dean on the back gently and getting a funny look from Sam.

"Blondie?"

"Yeah, well... he does act blond, doesn't he? Just a little... no offence to blonds or anything." Harry added, getting another reaction out of Castiel when he actually shot Harry a somewhat wounded look.

"He does have a point Cas."

"Castiel isn't human though, in his defence. Little things that seem obvious to us, are probably incomprehensible to him."

"Sammy... are you telling us to stop picking on our angel in the back?" Dean asked with an amused grin and Harry snickered and then smiled at Castiel, who smiled softly back.

"Pretty much yeah."

"I do not mind the names Harry calls me." Castiel spoke up and Sam shot him an incredulous look.

"What? Dude, he's being mean!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"You're calling him Blondie!"

"It's temporary until I can think of something else!"

"So go back to Blake!"

"Why does it bother you so much anyway? If Blondie asked me to change it, then I will! He knows that, so really it shouldn't involve you at all." Harry pointed out with a huff and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. If it doesn't bother Castiel, then I don't really have anything to say about it." Sam admitted and then turned back to face the front.

"So... where are we going now? I mean, that one demon that I er... well you know, he got away. He _knows_ who I am." Harry pointed out casually.

"Wait, how do you know that? Did he say?" Dean asked him with a slight urgency in his voice.

"He knew, trust me. So what do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do now, except keep moving. That demon will only tell those he is closest to, if anyone. However, he will be hunting Harry down now, looking for the one that will bring him a large favour from Lucifer." Castiel pointed out, and everyone else in the car sat in silence as that news sank in.

**A/N – Okaaay, so this chapter actually took a little longer than I had anticipated, partly due to a small block I encountered and also because my beloved mother has decided to have the whole house refurbished. The one she doesn't live in... leaving me the only one available for when the builders get here. And is it me, or are builders getting more and more prissy these days? Seriously, what is that about?**

Also, I'm sure there are a couple of people out there that won't have liked what I had Harry do to that demon, but this chapter is just to really show that Harry still hasn't quite gotten used to all the different beings he has turned himself into, and that they have a large influence on his magic. Castiel is the only one who seems to know this, but Sam and Dean will soon come to realise it as well.

**So anyways, here is the newest chapter of Sympathy, so tell me what you think! We learn a bit more about Harry in this, and Sam gets far too much pleasure out of Harry's embarrassment. Lol! Seriously though, please review and tell me what you think!! Cheers!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start, the new nickname belongs to Nix, so all credit goes to them. Thank you for the truly inspiring name! Lol**

Chapter Seven

"Blondie! Welcome back to the backseat of Hell!" Harry cheered as Castiel appeared in the car next to him, ignoring the chuckling coming from Sam and Dean.

"Backseat of Hell? I am confused."

"Harry doesn't like driving." Sam explained as he stretched and shot Castiel a warm smile.

"Come on, we've been driving now for three days! I've seen more of America than I ever wanted to see in my life." Harry whined, leaning heavily against Castiel and batting his eyelashes, then flinching and cursing. "Shit, how the hell do women do that? Bloody, buggering, fuck, I have an eyelash in my eye. Ow!"

Sam, Castiel and even Dean all turned to look at him, though Dean did quickly turn back to the road once he had made his incredulity clear.

"Dude, I don't want to know what you are doing back there." Dean called out, whilst Sam snorted and shook his head and Castiel just continued to look confused.

"Why did you blink rapidly? Do you have something in your eye?"

"I think we've covered that yeah, I have something in my eye. Mother Fu – dger." Harry stammered, shooting a watery glance to Castiel, then giving a small sigh of relief when he blinked a few more times and didn't feel the lash in his eye anymore.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked him cautiously, clearly afraid for Harry's sanity, which just made Harry blush and then tilt his head to the side curiously as he looked at Castiel. Harry smirked when Castiel fidgeted, almost unconsciously.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, and noticed that both Winchesters stopped whatever they were saying and listened to Harry and Castiel.

"Of course."

"Right. Why is it every time I see you, I get _The Weather Girls_ song stuck in my head? It's quite off putting if I'm completely honest." Harry admitted, noticing that Dean's shoulders were shaking slightly and Sam was practically gnawing his lip off. Castiel, however, just looked completely bewildered.

"Who are _The Weather Girls_?" Castiel asked him eventually, glancing towards the front of the car when Sam let out a snort of mirth.

"It's the trench coat. Has a similar affect on me." Dean told him, looking at the rear view mirror to shoot Harry an amused grin.

"I like this coat." Castiel admitted, plucking at the coat he was wearing and looking at it. Sam just shook his head in amusement and leant back in his seat, whilst Harry placed a hand over Castiel's to stop his incessant plucking of a loose thread he had found.

"Oh no. It's very nice, suits you. It just also happens to remind me of possibly one of the gayest songs to have ever been recorded." Harry told him and Sam finally gave up began chuckling.

"No way, that right goes to _Macho Man_." Sam told him once he had managed to stop giggling, in a manly way of course.

"Huh, that _is_ a gay song." Harry conceded with a nod, whilst Castiel just continued to look baffled at the conversation.

"I should keep the coat?" Castiel asked finally and Harry saw Dean shake his head in amusement and Sam chuckle.

"You should keep the coat. Or! Ooh! We could go shopping! Yes! Let's go shopping. I've got money to burn, may as well spend it, no?" Harry asked, practically bouncing in his seat. Dean looked at Sam, who looked back at Dean, then over at a cornered looking Castiel.

"You sure you're not a girl, Harry? You are sounding awfully excited at the thought of shopping." Dean pointed out casually, taking the exit off the interstate.

"Whatever. I'm gay, I'm allowed to like shopping. It's written down and everything. So? Shopping? Get you out of the stuffy suit, which you actually make work, I'll admit that. Still, we can get you something a little more... er..."

"Relaxed?" Sam suggested and Harry shot him a wide smile.

"Exactly! Relaxed. So, shopping?"

"No. We have a hunt. No time to shop. Leave Castiel alone. He looks terrified." Dean added, glancing over his shoulder at Castiel, who did indeed look somewhat scared of Harry. Clearly the fear of shopping carried over to angels as well.

"Relax Blondie, it won't hurt you. But Dean's right. We have a stupid hunt to do. So you're safe for now." Harry told him sulkily.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked Dean, not looking at Harry, who frowned and just sulked even more.

"Cumberland, its in Maryland." Sam informed him and Castiel nodded.

"Why are we here then?"

"You, we don't know. But _we_ are here because wunderkind over there found out about some supposed haunting going on in a house somewhere. It's going to be a blast. I can just see it. Watch the midgetty one get flung across the room."

"Or bitten." Dean supplied helpfully and Harry just knew he was grinning.

"If I get bitten then I am going to curse you." Harry grouched, looking out the window as Dean pulled into the car park of a motel.

"What? Why me? Sammy's the one that brought us here!"

"Yeah, but you're the jerk!"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam added with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes when the Winchester's began to bicker and turned to look at Castiel.

"So are we gonna continue with our lessons?" Harry asked, glancing briefly to the front of the car when both Sam and Dean got out of the car. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"We're gonna get us a room. You two stay with the car." Dean ordered and Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't leave the car, and instead turned to look back at Castiel.

"Well?"

"Yes. I have come to teach you more about our abilities. We should continue to work on your summoning, seeing as that is the only one you have been able to tap into yet."

"Will... angels can heal, right? Will I be able to heal?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, looking down at his hands in his lap, and noticing Castiel shift in his peripheral vision.

"You will have to ask your magic the answer to that. You told us that she blocked you from your healing powers, so perhaps she will not allow the angel healing to work either."

"Oh. Right, well shall we get out of the car and wait for the other two?"

"If you wish." Castiel told him, and Harry nodded and they both climbed out the back of the Impala.

"You should blink more." Harry added off handedly.

"Pardon?"

"CHL No. 2 Humans need to blink quite regularly. So, you know, blink more. Can't be good for the body you are inhabiting. So blink more. It's a bodily action that protects your eyes. _That_ I do remember from medical journals." Harry added with a grin, leaning on the top of the Impala and looking at Castiel, who just blinked. "Good angel."

"CHL?"

"Castiel's Human Lesson."

--

"What the --?" Harry looked around the room they had walked in and gaped at the human size dents in the wall and then looked back at Sam and Dean, who were looking equally as stunned. "You know, I went to school with ghosts and they did not slam people into the walls. Though it would have been amusing to see Nearly Headless Nick do that to some little first year." Harry added musingly, ignoring the bemused looks from the other three.

"Nearly headless? How can someone be nearly headless? Surely you either are or you aren't." Sam pointed out, both of them having seemingly forgotten why they were actually in the house to begin with.

"Ah, well, his head was hacked off, but the executioner apparently got bored after like so many swings and his head still being attached. So, it's nearly off, but it's not completely on. It kinda hangs. Well, it does when he's startled. I used to deliberately sneak up on him to startle him, just so that I could watch as his head fell off." Harry told him with a chuckle as he remembered the strange ghost.

"And you went to school with these ghosts?" Dean asked, also seemingly forgetting that they needed to do a job.

"Er... yeah. There were quite a few, but Nick was the house ghost for my house, so I knew him better than the others. Well, him and Moaning Myrtle." Harry added with a grimace, which even made Castiel look over in interest.

"Moaning Myrtle? Why was she – Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know." Sam said, holding out his hand to stall Harry's explanation.

"It wasn't anything like that. Hello! A school? Why would they have some sexual deviant ghost in the girls third floor bathroom? Though, actually, she was a little odd. Spied on me in the bath in my fourth year. And offered me the stall next to hers should I die. Huh. She _was_ a little odd now that I come to think of it."

"Wait. A ghost spied on you in your fourth year at school, in the bath? How old were you?" Dean asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Er... fourteen, I think. It was... ninety-four? So yeah, fourteen. She did tell me how to solve this clue though, so I guess I could forgive her." Harry added with a grin and a shrug, ignoring the horrified looks on the faces of Dean and Sam, whilst Castiel looked vaguely disturbed.

"A ghost spied on a fourteen year old in a bath?"

"Yeah. But she did it to everyone, so it's not really anything to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Why the hell has no one salted and burnt her bones?"

"She's just lonely. It must suck dying when you're fifteen or so." Harry told them.

"It does suck."

"Holy Fuck!" Harry yelped, spinning round to see a young girl standing behind him, or she was until Harry's trigger finger meant he shot at her as soon as he saw her. "What the fuck was that?"

"A ghost." Castiel answered him, making Harry turn to glare at him, his finger twitching around the trigger of his gun once more.

"Good shot." Dean complimented as he stepped up next to Harry and looked at where the ghost had been.

"Thanks." Harry said dryly, shooting wary glances around the room, expecting the creepy ghost to reappear.

"So, we know that there's a ghost here then."

"Yeah, but she was kinda friendly which doesn't really match up with the walls in this room." Sam pointed out.

"Great, Casper the schizophrenic ghost." Harry muttered, and then walked away form where Dean was taking out his EMF meter and stepped up next to Castiel. "You alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno, just figured I'd ask. I normally do. No clue why." Harry admitted with a sheepish shrug, making Castiel's lips twitch slightly before turning to face the door to the kitchen.

"There is someone in there."

"Huh? Oh, right, that's not creepy at all." Harry muttered, nibbling on his lip as he watched Castiel walk towards the kitchen. He threw a glance over at Sam and Dean, who were discussing something they had found and then looked back at Castiel and took a deep breath before following the angel. "You get me killed and I am so complaining to your father."

"You would have to find him first." Castiel told him dryly and Harry gaped at him.

"Did you just make a joke? You did! You just made a joke! Wow, you are like taking extra credit or something, sarcasm and random joking wasn't going to be covered until Chill No 9 or something."

"Chill?"

"CHL, kinda spells chill. And well, you acting more human would imply that you are more chilled, so it works. But look at you, going all ahead on me. I'm so proud of you, my little glowy angel!" Harry gushed, grinning and wracking his brain for something else to stop Castiel from entering the kitchen. Of course, whilst he had been distracted trying to think something else up, Castiel had done just that. "Shit."

Harry sucked his lip between his teeth and then walked into the kitchen behind Castiel, practically walking into the back of the angel and then spluttering and coughing.

"Jeeze! Bit of warning! Those feathers of yours do not taste nice." Harry complained, wiping his tongue with his hand and then looking over Castiel's shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Huh. More than one."

"It would seem so." Castiel agreed, neither of them taking their eyes off of the two ghost twins in front of them, both of them no older than eight and both looking at Castiel and Harry with a curious hunger.

"I say we go. Now. Go now before they realise that angel meat is tasty." Harry muttered, reaching between Castiel's wings to tug on his coat.

"I think it is too late." Castiel told him before the ghost seemingly jumped at them both, sending them crashing through the door and the to floor of the room Dean and Sam were in, in a pile, with Harry on the bottom.

"No!" Dean and Sam froze as they saw the scene in front of them, but before either could help the two angels, the strange girl from before appeared next to the angel pile and yelled out, causing the two twins to stop. "Not the little one. He's kind. He doesn't want to hurt us."

"Hey! I'm not that little!"

"What about the other one?" The creepy twins asked in unison, making Harry's mouth snap shut and stare at the two twins that were practically sitting on him and Castiel, whose wings were crushing painfully into Harry.

"He is fair game I suppose."

"Not to sound like Bob Peck, but shoot her! Shoooot her!" Harry yelled, making Sam and Dean break out of their stupor long enough to shoot the three ghosts and then run over to help Castiel off of Harry.

"Seriously. Feathers? Still not my favourite thing to eat. And Christ! Lose some weight before you fall on me again. You weigh a bloody tonne!" Harry grouched and Sam helped him to stand.

"I am sorry, I did not think the small ghosts would jump on us." Castiel apologised turning around to face Harry and Sam.

"The hungry expressions didn't give them away?"

"What's with the girl ghost having a crush on you? Do all female ghosts have crushes on you, because that could cause some problems on future hunts." Dean pointed out, then flinched when Harry glared at him. "You just gave me a wedgie!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Prove it!"

"Short of yanking down my pants, I have no way of proving it!" Dean yelled, making Harry gape at him and then blush, whilst Sam chuckled next to Harry.

"No! Don't of the love of all that is holy, keep your jeans on! Lets... lets just get out of the house yeah, then we can get back to the motel and you can sort out your boxers or whatever you wear. What do you wear? Are you a boxer or briefs kind of man? I take it back, take 'em off. Let's have a looksie!" Harry said, grinning and stepping closer to Dean, who shot him a startled look and then side stepped to stand behind Castiel.

"No! You are not looking at what I am wearing underneath my pants! Dude!"

"You offered first!"

"I was joking!"

"I believe we should leave and let Sam find out who died here." Castiel suggested before Dean and Harry began a full-fledged argument, or Harry just tackled Dean to the ground and stripped him.

"Hey! Why am I always the one researching everything?!" Sam demanded from where he was standing behind Harry.

"Is that not your job? Sorry, Dean mentioned that you always did the research, so I assumed that that was your role in things."

"Castiel! You've known us now for about a year at least and you think all I do is research! I'm kinda hurt!"

"Oh suck it up Sammy, you have orgasms at the thought of research, I swear." Dean muttered, still shooting Harry suspicious glares, but stepping from behind Castiel.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do, Sam. Come on Crunchie. Lets go to the Impala and let the kiddies have their family feud in this lunatic infested hellhole."

"Crunchie?" Castiel asked him curiously, following Harry out of the house, Sam and Dean following closely behind him.

"Yeah, you know, brunet on the outside, blond on the inside. Like a Crunchie. Or a Dime bar. Armadillo!" Harry yelled randomly, then began to snicker to himself and shook his head.

"Did he bang his head in the fall?" Sam asked Castiel curiously, whilst Dean just watched Harry warily.

"I would imagine so. He was the one to hit the door after all. I just landed on him. Why, would that make him odd?" Castiel asked, looking at Harry, who was still chuckling to himself over whatever he had found funny and was leaning against the Impala waiting for them.

"I think he was odd before the bump to the head." Sam admitted, also not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Hey! Leave the car alone!" Dean yelled suddenly, when Harry clearly got bored of them taking too long and had somehow made a long metal stick appear in his hands. "Don't you dare try to unlock my baby with that!"

Sam and Castiel glanced at one another and then turned back to watch as Dean ran over and tackled Harry to the ground, snatching the rod from his hands and throwing it behind him, then looking as though he wanted to punch Harry just to get the point across.

"We should go help Harry." Castiel pointed out and Sam snorted.

"I don't think he wants help." Sam muttered, watching as Dean was clearly scolding Harry whilst practically straddling him and Harry just looked at him in a slightly dazed manner.

"Why would you say that? We should get Dean off of him before he hurts Harry accidentally. He is somewhat larger than Harry." Castiel pointed out, not taking his eyes off of the two by the car.

"I think Harry has no problems with Dean being on top of him." Sam casually pointed out, thankful that Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Why? What do you mean? Oh! You mean –"

"Yep." Sam agreed and Castiel's eyes widened and he looked over at Harry and Dean.

"Then we should stop them from copulating in front of us." Castiel pointed out, making Sam choke on nothing as he turned to gape at the angel.

"I don't think they will. They won't, will they? I don't think I would be able to cope with that and I don't ahev enough money for the years of therapy I will require should they do that." Sam whined and Castiel shot him a almost concerned look.

"If we stop them, then they will not." Castiel pointed out, and then watched in shock as Sam ran over to the two and jumped on Dean's back, making Harry yelp in pain. Castiel glanced behind him at the house and then walked over the three piled on the floor by the Impala, wondering if all humans were this strange.

--

"Ooh! Boxers!" Dean glanced up from the book he was looking through and then yelped when he saw that Harry was looking through his bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled, making Harry, Castiel and Sam all look up from what they were doing, though only Harry was actually doing something he shouldn't be.

"Well, you weren't going to tell me, so I took the initiative. Why do you have spiderman boxers? Aren't you a little old for them?" Harry asked as he continued to search through Dean's bag, until Dean yanked it from his hands.

"You have spiderman boxers, Dean?" Sam asked him in amused glee, and Dean glared at Harry then looked at Sam.

"No! He's lying! I have no idea why he's lying, but he is!"

"I am not. Look!" Harry grabbed the bag back, and then opened it and put his hand in it. When he pulled it back out, he was indeed holding a pair of Spiderman boxers.

"You planted those! They are not mine!"

"They're your size." Harry pointed out, grinning wickedly as he looked at Dean, who just gaped at him, Sam in hysterics at the table, whilst Castiel just watched the two closely.

"They're not mine!"

"Sure they're not. What ones are you wearing now?" Harry asked him, stepping up to stand in front of Dean, who stepped back and flailed his arms when he hit the bed. "Incredible Hulk? Superman?"

"Away! Get back!" Dean yelled, pushing Harry away from him, whilst still trying to keep his balance.

"Oh come on, let us have a little look. Just Sam! Let him look and he can tell us!" Harry suggested, still not budging away from Dean's personal space.

"Hey! I don't want to look at Dean's underwear!" Sam yelled from behind Harry, who looked up at Dean and smirked.

"Looks like its just me and you kid. Now off!"

"No! They're black! Just plain black! Unless you've voodooed them to be something else!"

"I haven't been anywhere near your underwear." Harry told him indignantly and Dean just looked at him incredulously and then grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the Spiderman boxers and held it up. "So you admit they're yours?"

"No! They're not mine but you _have_ been rooting through my bag! Which is wrong!" Dean told him, ignoring Sam's amused snort from behind his laptop.

"So? Hello! Son of Lucifer! I'm supposed to be a little devious. Searching through your knickers is hardly the worst I could do." Harry scoffed and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"You only found out about him being your father seven years ago!"

"So? I've had time to accept it and embrace my inner devil!" Harry stated petulantly and Dean gave an explosive sigh and threw his hands in the air.

"You wanted to kill yourself you were that accepting!"

"Hey! No need to throw _that_ in my face!"

"I'm just saying, no being the most annoying person on the planet and no deliberately baiting me!" Dean told him firmly and then physically moved Harry away from him.

"So you'd rather me be suicidal?"

"At the moment? Yeah, I'm thinking I would!"

"Dean!" Both Sam and Castiel scolded, making Dean wince slightly and shoot then a wounded look, whilst Harry just looked at Dean with a slightly hurt expression.

"What? He started it!"

"Telling him you want to kill himself isn't exactly a nice thing to do, Dean." Sam pointed out, glancing at Castiel when he stood up form the table and moved the stand behind Harry. Dean warily watched Castiel, then looked back at Harry, who looked a little deflated.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll stop annoying you." Harry muttered and then popped into squirrel form and ran under the bed Dean was standing in front of.

"Shit. Harry! Come on, come out. You know I didn't mean it like that." Dean called out, dropping to his knees and looking under the bed, trying to find Harry.

"Dean, why don't you and Castiel go to the library and look through the newspaper archives. I've found out some information, but not a lot." Sam called out and Dean moved away from the bed and looked over at Sam, then shot a wary look at Castiel, who still looked slightly pissed.

"Are you gonna hurt me as soon as we leave this room?" Dean asked Castiel warily, and then shot a suspicious glance under the bed when he heard a quiet snort, which sounded suspiciously like a squirrelly snort of amusement to Dean.

"I will not hurt you, but do not upset Harry again." Castiel warned him and Dean nodded his head in vigorous agreement and stood up properly.

"Yep! I agree! Completely. Now, lets get out of here so that Samantha and Harriet can have their little girly chat."

"Calling him a girl could possibly constitute as you upsetting him." Sam pointed out lightly, far too used to being a called a girl by Dean to actually react to it anymore. Dean's eyes widened though and he shot a look at Castiel, who just looked at him stoically.

"Right. Lets just go before I upset him anymore and Cas here smites me." Dean grumbled, and then walked out of the motel room, Castiel following close behind him.

Once the door had shut behind the two and Sam heard the Impala start up, he stood up from the table and moved to sit on the floor next to the bed Harry was hiding under and then placed his hands in his lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam glanced towards the bed in shock when he heard Harry's muffled voice.

"You human now then?"

"In a way. Yeah. I have been since Dean stood up. So? I'm assuming you wanted to talk about something. Was I right?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. So what did you want to talk about so badly that you threw both Dean and Crunchie out of the room?" Harry asked and Sam heard a shuffling under the bed, then Harry's head popped out and looked at him.

"Two things. First, Dean didn't mean to upset you. You just pushed him to his limits I think. I don't think he's really used to anyone but me teasing him, so he doesn't really know how to react to it. Why are you teasing him so much?"

"It's not that much? And it's me being friendly. I'm a piskie Sam, we tease. It's in out nature. Either we tease or we lure people to their deaths. Which would you prefer?" Harry asked him bluntly and Sam looked at him shrewdly with narrowed eyes.

"So it's not the equivalent of you pulling Dean's metaphorical pigtails?" Sam asked him and Harry blushed and shuffled back under the bed.

"No." Harry muttered and Sam grinned.

"So that's not why you are deliberately baiting both Dean and Castiel, but are leaving me alone?"

"You're not very well. I'm being nice to you." Harry mumbled, still hiding under the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine Harry."

"Whatever. So you want me to bait you as well?"

"If you want. I will retaliate though and prank you mercilessly."

"Bring it, bitch." Harry hissed, then chuckled, making Sam give a quiet laugh and shake his head. "What was the second thing?"

"Your mom's letter."

"What about it?"

"I read it all." Sam pointed out.

"So? I did give it to you to read." Harry pointed out logically and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You did. Dean didn't read it all. He stopped after the revelation of Lucifer being your father and then killed you. The fact that there was more to the letter seems to have left his mind."

"Ah."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"You going to let him read the rest of the letter?" Sam enquired gently, shifting slightly and moving to lie on his back so that he could look under the bed. He turned on his side and saw Harry's wide, luminous green eyes staring at him from the shadows of the bed, which Sam admitted silently, was kind of creepy.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"He'll hate me."

"I don't think he will, Harry. He doesn't hate you even though he knows who your father is, why would he hate you if he finds out about your mother?" Sam asked him, and Harry closed his eyes and possibly shook his head, but it was too dark for Sam to tell.

"Dunno."

"You're not being very rational about this."

"So?" Harry asked petulantly, opening his eyes and narrowing them at him.

"In fact, you're being quite childish."

"No I'm not."

"Sure you're not. Did you know your eyes glow in the dark?" Sam asked, finally deciding to change the subject before he completely alienated Harry from him.

"All of me glows in the dark, you just can't see it. The eyes are the sidhe side of me, but angels glow. Crunchie glows as well, but like I said, humans can't see it. Like you can't see our wings." Harry mentioned casually, and Sam replayed it back in his mind and then frowned.

"_Our_ wings? You have wings?"

"Yeah, you said you had read all of the letter! My mum mentioned them! I was _born_ with them!" Harry exclaimed and Sam frowned.

"I thought she was... actually I don't know why I didn't pick up on that." Sam admitted, realising that Harry was right. "So, you have wings. Do you think your mom did something to the letter so that anyone other than you wouldn't pick up on that?"

"Probably, yeah. My wings though, they're different to Crunchie's and the other angels though."

"Different how?" Sam asked, intrigued and trying to see more of Harry through the shadows, which Sam was beginning to think were unnatural and possibly Harry's doing.

"Well... you know dragonfly wings?" Harry asked him and Sam nodded his head slowly, before his eyes widened.

"You have dragonfly wings? Like... like a fairy?" Sam asked him in a slightly awed voice, though he quickly jerked when Harry kicked his shin.

"I'm not a damned fairy! Evil little fuckers."

"Harry!"

"What? They are! Anyway, back to my wings. They're not like Crunchie's because he only has two huge wings with these soft little white feathers. Which taste crappy by the way." Harry added and Sam snorted in amusement.

"Soft little white feathers? You sound like a fangirl." Sam pointed out dryly, this time ready for the kick Harry aimed at him.

"Anyway, mine are... well I have four like a dragonfly and the feathers are... courser than Crunchie's feathers. And a little bigger.... And green."

"_Green_?"

"Yeah. That surprises you?"

"A little."

"Jerk."

"Sorry. So... how come Cas hasn't mentioned them?" Sam asked him, voicing the question that had been in his head since Harry had mentioned his own wings.

"He can't see them. No one can. Not angels, piskies, sidhe or humans. No one can see them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a freak! Piskies don't have feathers on their wings, sidhe don't have wings at all, nor do humans, and angels only have two huge wings with white feathers."

"You're not a freak."

"Oh, I am. You wanna see the real me?"

"The real... You mean what we are seeing isn't you?"

"No. Not really anyway. Have you not noticed that you can no longer see the pointed ears and shit?"

"Not really. It hadn't crossed my mind. Plus your hair is long and covers your ears most of the time." Sam pointed out and Harry sighed and shuffled out from underneath the bed and moved to sit across from Sam, when Sam sat up.

"True. Well, this is the real me." Harry muttered, closing his eyes and Sam gasped as the air seemed to shimmer in front of Harry and he saw Harry with paler skin that glowed, his hair was a dark green, as were his eyebrows and eyelashes, his nails had grown slightly but were still black. His ears were once again pointed, but what had Sam's attention were the four wings behind him that seemed to vibrate slightly with tension. They were the same colour as Harry's hair and like Harry has said, had largeish feathers all along them, instead of being a membrane like a dragonflies wings. Sam had the urge to reach out and touch them, but just as he was plucking up the courage to do so, the air shimmered once more and Sam was looking at the normal Harry once more.

"That was..."

"Yeah. Freak, right?"

"No! It was incredible! You're like... You're this amazing new creature! You're unique!"

"Unique is another way of saying freak." Harry told him dryly and Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Either way I put it, you're going to twist it to suit you. So why should I bother?"

"Don't."

"Right. How did... I remember that part of the letter now. How did she hide your wings, even from you?" Sam asked him and Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She used a spell of course. When I was born, they were normal angel wings, and when I found out about the spell, I deliberately didn't reverse it. I didn't _want _wings. Even I knew that demons didn't have wings, so I was a freak, right? Bare in mind that I had no idea Lucifer was an angel." Harry reminded him before Sam could say anything about Lucifer.

"Okay... but how did she do it?"

"She found a spell that half-breeds used on their children to make them appear normal. It made the body... _absorb_ the wings I guess. When the parents figured their children were old enough to know the truth and to hide them themselves, the reversed the spell. It didn't hurt the child so no one had a problem with it and it helped to prevent their children being discriminated against."

"So... when did you decide you wanted to see the wings?"

"I didn't. I took the potion to make me a piskie and when I woke up, I had wings again. Misty made the decision for me, and she changed them in the process." Harry told him with a shrug as he picked at the carpet in front of him.

"Huh, and I thought my life sucked."

"Yours does." Harry told him dryly, though his smile showed that he didn't mean it.

"I thought having demon blood was bad, but you... you had to deal with all this on your own. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sam asked him, his voice verging on the edge of pity.

"I did. Pope John Paul knew some of it. And the guy who taught me how to contact Misty knew I was a sidhe." Harry pointed out, refusing to meet Sam's stare.

"What about your friends? Why didn't you tell them?" Sam asked him and Harry shrugged.

"They think I'm dead, remember? No matter what they do, I'm dead."

"You could have told them before you used that spell."

"They wouldn't have accepted me, Sam. Trust me on this. The wizarding world isn't accepting of those of a different species. Being the son of Lucifer? Probably not going to go down well."

"But they're not religious in that way, right? You said they worshipped their magic, so why would they know who Lucifer was?"

"Even if you don't follow a religion, you know something of it. I don't think there are many people out there who don't know who Lucifer is. Look, just drop it okay? Its too late. They think I'm dead." Harry snapped when it looked like Sam was going to ask more about it.

"Fine, but... you know you're not alone now, right? You have me and Dean and Cas. Even Bobby!"

"I'm not alone Sam. I've never been alone. I met a lot of people on my travels and I am still in contact with some of them." Harry reassured him and Sam shot him a narrow look but then nodded.

"Fine. But know that we're here for you. None of us want to see you try to kill yourself again, no matter what Dean says." Sam reassured him with a small smile, and Harry shot him an equally small smile back.

"Thanks Sam. So, how are you feeling? Any cravings? Dean's not here, so he never has to know." Harry assured him and Sam shot him an unsure look, then sighed and looked away towards the door to the room.

"Yeah. That last demon? I wanted his blood. It was like a _need_ not just a want. I needed his blood. To live or something, which I know is wrong, but that's the way I feel."

"You do know this is normal right? I'm not gonna say it's going to disappear, because sometimes it will hit you so hard that it will leave you breathless. But I can tell you that it will become easier to ignore. And you have all three of us here to help you." Harry added with a reassuring smile.

"Even Cas?"

"Even him. I get that you think he doesn't care about you, but he does. If only because Dean cares about you. Crunchie cares about Dean, so he cares about you." Harry told him with a smile and Sam sent him a smaller smile back. "Aw come on, show me those beautiful dimples!" Harry gushed and Sam laughed slightly and playfully shoved Harry.

"Cas cares about you as well, you know?" Sam pointed out once they had stopped laughing.

"I think Cas cares about me like an uncle cares about his renegade nephew. Kind of like it's his duty to do so. But... I can deal with that, you know? It's just the way of things." Harry told him and Sam looked at him and then sighed and shook his head.

"You're blind if you think that, but come on, we should do some research at least before the other two get back." Sam suggested, standing up again and holding out his hand to help Harry get up. "Can you fly?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I just wondered."

"Yes, I can fly." Harry grouched as he sat down and began to read through the book Dean had been reading through before.

"That's pretty cool. Don't tell Dean though. He's scared of flying."

--

"So it was what, an orphanage? We're dealing with a house full of crazed ghost children?" Harry asked once Dean and Castiel had returned and had explained what they had found.

"Something like that. It wasn't an orphanage though. It was a home for, and I quote 'disturbed and distressed children.'" Dean told them, reading off the sheet of paper in his hands, whilst Castiel just stood behind Dean in silence.

"Did it say how they all died?" Sam asked him with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry grumbled something about legitimately crazy ghosts, but everyone else just ignored him.

"Yeah, the girl, the one who is crushing on Harry? She got up one night and then smothered all the other children and the one carer living there, then poisoned herself. The police found the bodies the next day when someone mentioned that no one was moving in the house." Dean told them and Harry groaned and let his head drop heavily onto the table.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many kids are we talking about here? How many did my crazy ghost stalker kill?" Harry asked him and Dean flipped through the paper in his hands and then found what he was looking for.

"There were five children, one carer and the killer. So seven. They might not all be spirits though. Might just be those three."

"So what do we do? Do we find out for sure that it is only those three, or do we just find out where they are all buried and salt and burn them? Because, you know, I'm kinda swaying more towards the latter of those two." Harry suggested with a hopeful look at he looked up at Dean from the table.

"We should find out who is still haunting the place before we burn their bones for no reason. It wouldn't be right." Sam pointed out and Harry groaned again and returned back to banging his head on the table until Sam yanked back his collar to stop him.

"Sam is right, we should not desecrate the remains of those that might be innocent just so that we can cut corners."

"Who says? I'm all up for cutting corners!" Harry whined and Dean snorted, but quickly stopped when Sam shot him a warning look.

"As much as I want to agree with you on this one, Harry. Sam and Cas aren't going to let us, so we should head on over to the house and deal with it."

"Damn." Harry muttered and Sam felt sorry enough for him that he let go of his collar and let him slam his head back down on the table.

--

Harry grumbled as he followed the other three into the house and then stood in front of the door when Dean turned to face them all.

"Right, so we split up and then we can cover all of the house. Afterwards we can discuss who we saw and work out how many there are here, and who they are."

"That is a point, how do we know who they are?" Harry asked him and Dean looked at him.

"I have photos. It was only about thirty years ago, so it is all pretty well documented. Relax, we're all gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't weigh eighty pounds. I'm gonna be flung around like a ragdoll." Harry grumbled, but he walked up the stairs when Dean told him to go, Castiel following behind him. "How come we have been sent up stairs? And how come I've been given the attic?"

"I do not know. Dean's mind is odd. Perhaps he believes that we are harder to kill so he has sent us to the front line so to speak."

"Huh. Check you out using metaphors and shit. Wait, is that metaphor? Or just a comparative? I really should have listened more in English. No wait, it's not a comparative. Er... fuck it, you're sounding more human anyways." Harry told him, rubbing slightly at his temples and frowning.

"Thank you."

"No probs. If I scream like a little girl, lets not tell the other two, yeah?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Cheers. See you in a bit then, I hope." Harry added under his breath and then opened the door to the stairs that led to the attic and took a deep breath before he walked up them. He swallowed hard when the door slammed shut behind him with an explosive bang that echoed the stairway he was walking up.

Harry walked into the attic and looked around him, noting the belongings that had been left behind by the numerous families that had lived in this house before the estate agents had finally got the hint and had taken it off the market.

He knelt down next to what he assumed was the oldest box, since it was covered in the most dust and was also hidden at the back of the room. He carefully opened the trunk and gasped at its contents.

"Fuck." Harry muttered as he pulled out a plain black wizards robe and found a multitude of books underneath it. "And the plot deepens. Where the fuck did they go to school? America is a dead zone for wizards. Isn't it?"

Harry continued to look through the contents of the trunk, noticing that whoever owned it had clearly gone up to their seventh year, but whether or not they had graduated was not to be seen. He was too busy flipping through a journal to notice that it had gone colder and his breath was now visible.

What got his attention to the fact that he was no longer alone, was when he was dragged backwards from the trunk and slammed into a stack of boxes, which then tumbled down onto him.

"Shit!" Harry said, coughing at the all the dust and sneezing as he grabbed the journal and shoved it in his pocket. He then shoved the boxes and its spilt contents off of him as he stood up and spotted his gun still on the floor next to the trunk. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you, okay?"

Harry looked around him warily and then slowly began to make his way back to the trunk. He made and went to pick up his gun, when he was pushed away once more, this time being thrown into the roof and getting winded.

Harry dropped to the floor and wheezed as he tried to get his breath back, and still reach the gun that the tips of his fingers just brushed. He gasped out when he felt someone jump on his back but ignored the added pressure and continued to try and reach the gun.

"Please...!" Harry gasped out, grimacing at the taste of blood in his mouth and spitting it out on the floor. He gave a shout of surprise when he was spun around and looked up blearily at the spirit that was still on top of him.

"Get. Out." The man hissed, and Harry took in the fact that he had rope burns on his wrist and his hair was wild, like Harry's used to be before he grew it out. He was also wearing robes and looked to be no older than late teens.

"You. You're the one keeping the spirits here aren't you? Why? Why are you keeping everyone out of here?" Harry asked quietly, giving a small whimper of pain when the spirit hissed at him in anger and then dragged his fingers across Harry's chest and sliced open his shirt and chest.

"My. Home!"

"Fine! We'll leave! We'll leave this house and you alone! Just... just let the children move on!" Harry pleaded, turning his head to the side when he heard giggling, and swallowed heavily when he saw the creepy twins from before.

"Too late. We have you now and Gemma isn't here to save you." The twins said in unison, and Harry's eyes widened when they appeared right in front of him, then he turned his head back and saw the wizard ghost smirking at him.

"You know I can't die right? I'm not human! Let me go and I can take everyone in the house out with me!" Harry said quickly, then cried out when the wizard slammed his head into the floor. The pressure on his chest disappeared suddenly whilst Harry was trying to clear his vision once more and he frowned in confusion when he saw that the wizard had disappeared.

Harry took that opportunity to quickly roll over and slowly try to reach the gun once more, yelling in pain when he was dragged by his arm away from the trunk, but managing to grab the gun before he was pulled out of reach. He had heard multiple shots of guns from around the house whilst he had been in the attic so he knew that the others had encountered more ghosts, but he had no clue who.

He looked to the side at who had yanked his arm enough to dislocate it and saw the twins dragging him across the floor. Harry weakly pulled the gun up and shot at one of them, giving a small sigh of relief when his arm was released, then quickly pushed himself off the floor using his only good arm, holding his bad one to his chest. He looked around him, wondering where they had gone. Deciding that he really didn't care, he made his way slowly towards the door out of the attic and reached it just as his breath once more became visible.

"Fuck." Harry groaned in a whisper just as he was flung to the side of the door and he saw the wizard walking towards him slowly, with a decidedly evil grin on his face.

"_Crucio_!" Harry had enough time to widen his eyes in shock before the spell hit him and he let out a blood curdling scream as the pain hit him. He realised that, even through all the pain, he hadn't dropped the gun. So painfully and slowly he raised the gun and squeezed the trigger just as the wizard released the spell. The bullet hit the spirit and made it vanish from the room, causing Harry to drop painfully to the floor.

Harry groaned and then shakily stood up from the floor, wondering if he had broken something that time, then as quickly as he could, made his way to the door. He opened it and walked though it, yelping as his legs gave way and he fell down the stairs and hit the door at the bottom.

"I hate my life." Harry groaned as he pushed himself up once more and then yanked open the door and pretty much fell through it, only to find Castiel on the other side, looking at him in concern.

"Harry?"

"Out. We need to get out." Harry muttered, still shaking from the spell and wincing when Castiel helped him to stand up.

"We shall leave the house now." Castiel reassured him, and they slowly began tier descent down the stairs, meeting Sam and Dean in the hallway, both of whom gasped when they saw the state Harry was in.

"Shit, who you hell did you bump into?" Dean asked, quickly moving to Harry's other side and letting him lean on him, whilst Sam kept watch over them as they left the house.

"It's worse than we thought." Harry whispered to Dean as he was helped to the car, Dean looked at him in concern, then opened the passenger side. He and Castiel then gently helped Harry to get in the car.

The others then all climbed into the car and Dean pulled away from the house. Once they were far enough away for it to longer be a worry, Dean glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"What did you mean it was worse than we thought?"

"There's a wizard there. That's why I'm this bad." Harry told him, slurring his words slightly as he tried to stay conscious. Castiel shuffled in the backseat, then leant forwards and placed a hand on the side of Harry's face.

Harry gasped and arched in his seat, eyes going completely glazed, whilst Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and paid more attention to the road, and Sam just looked plain uncomfortable.

"Shit." Harry gasped finally, slumping bonelessly in his chair and letting his head roll to the side. "Thanks Cas." Harry murmured, nuzzling his face into Castiel's hand before he could pull it away, which made Castiel pause and look at Harry with a strange expression on his face.

"Right. You finished climaxing yet? Wanna explain what you meant?" Dean asked eventually, once Castiel had pulled his hand away and Harry was looking less... shagged.

"There is a wizard there that is keeping those psycho kids spirits there. I have his journal." Harry told him shifting slightly in his seat and wincing slightly at the ache in his shoulder that Castiel hadn't gotten rid of. He pulled the journal out of his pocket and waved at towards Dean.

"So what? We burn the wizards bones and we have finished?" Dean asked, whilst Harry passed the book behind him to Sam, who began to flip through it.

"Yeah, just two problems with that idea. First off, we have no idea who he is or how he died."

"And the second problem?"

"All depends on who he was and how he died, but most wizard bodies are protected when they are buried. If he was buried by other wizards then there will be spells I will need to get rid of before we can burn him, and well... my magic ain't working, is it? So who knows how long it will take."

"But if we burn him, it's over and the other spirits can move on?" Dean prompted and Harry sighed but nodded.

"Looks to be that way. It's just... why was he here? He was young when he died, and he was killed somehow. Tied up. Possibly tortured, but why was he here?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking up from the journal as Dean pulled into the car park of the motel.

"America is a dead zone for wizards. We don't come here." Harry explained to him, nibbling on his lip and frowning in confusion.

"Why not? Because of the Salem Witch trials?"

"No, the only true witches that were burnt during those were the demon contract ones. And that's why there are no wizards over here. You don't get demon contracts outside of America. So America is sort of the territory of those witches and the wizarding world accepts that and doesn't encroach over here. It's just not done. So why was he here?"

"No idea, he's still in England where I'm up to in his journal. He was alive about seventy or so years ago. Did he say anything to you?"

"Just that he didn't want us in his house and to get out." Harry told him, slowly climbing out of the Impala and following Castiel and Dean to the motel, Sam following behind them, flipping through the journal carefully.

"You found out his name yet?" Dean asked as he walked into their room, Sam closing the door behind him and walking over to sit at the table, still reading the journal. Harry shot Castiel a concerned look when he sat down on the bed, still looking deep in thought and occasionally shooting Harry funny looks, but Harry just shook his head and brushed it off as Castiel being odd. Again.

"Yeah. His name was Alaric Lupin." Sam told him distractedly, flipping through a few more pages in the journal.

"_Lupin?_" Harry asked him incredulously, finally getting Sam's full attention at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. Lupin. And I've also finally reached the reason he came to America." Sam added, glancing back at the journal.

"I knew a Lupin. He was my godfather in fact. How odd. So why did he come here?"

"He was running from... Grindelwald? What the hell kind of name was that?"

"A really evil mofo at the time. He was the Dark Lord of their time. Inspired the Dark Lord that was terrorising the wizarding world when I was going to school there. Well, that would explain why he was here. But he was a wizard, so chances are he either didn't register under his real name, or he didn't register at all. Hell, I'm not here legally. So he probably wasn't either."

"No, it was during the war that he came here, he would have had to register himself somehow, but you are right that he might not have used his real name." Sam told him, having returned back to flipping through the journal.

"Any idea on how he died?" Dean asked, and both Sam and Harry shook their heads. "Great. So what do we do?"

"He had a trunk in the attic, that was where I found that. We could go back I suppose. If all four of us are in the room, then chances are we'll get hurt less." Harry suggested weakly, his tone of voice telling them how much he didn't want to do that.

"Looks like it may be our only idea. Either that or just burn the whole house to the ground." Dean told him, sounding slightly apologetic. Harry sighed but nodded all the same, then flopped down the lie on the bed Castiel was sitting stiffly on, making Castiel glance at him once more then frown.

"I shall stay with you to the end of this hunt, but then I will need to leave again for a few days." Castiel informed them, finally speaking. Harry shot him a confused look, feeling slightly hurt when Castiel refused to meet his stare, but shook his head and refused to let it get to him.

"Sounds cool, Cas." Dean told him with a wide grin and Harry sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to finally get some sleep for the first time in five days. Stupid angel genes.

--

Harry fidgeted nervously in the backseat of the Impala, next to Castiel who kept shooting him concerned glances, mixed with something else that Harry couldn't quite decipher. As they got nearer and nearer to the house, Harry began to get more and more anxious.

Dean pulled the Impala up the impressive drive of the house, and they all made varying sounds of shock when the house came into view. It was burnt to the ground, still smouldering and wet from the fire department having obviously been called to put it out.

"Shit. What the hell happened here?" Dean muttered as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. They all climbed out but only Castiel and Harry had any idea of what had happened.

"Demons." Castiel muttered and Harry shot him a look then looked back at the house. Dean and Sam both turned to face Castiel curiously.

"Demons did this?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Yes. Demons were here, and they burnt this place down for some reason. I do not know why." Castiel admitted, still looking at the house with curiosity.

"Why the hell would demons burn down an abandoned house?" Dean asked him incredulously, and Harry continued to look at the house, not looking at anyone else.

"I do not know."

"They must have had a reason." Dean insisted and no one noticed the suspicious look that Sam sent Harry, who determinedly refused to meet Sam's stare.

**A/N – Well, another chapter done and seriously I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this out. I am ashamed that is has taken nearly a month for me to update this story. I don't really have an excuse for why, though my family life has suddenly taken a turn for the bizarre and I also have a funeral to go to tomorrow (a non-paying one if you were wondering Mirarie. Lol) so I probably won't be updating anything else tomorrow. I will try though. It should be Confessions next, but who knows where inspiration will hit? **

**So tell me what you think and I will greatly appreciate it. Sorry once again for how long this took. I really didn't mean for it to take so long. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is for Deanna. I struggled through my block to get this posted for her. I hope you like it! **

**Warnings: If you are highly religious, then maybe this isn't the story for you. To be fair, this probably ain't even the fandom's for you... *grin* Still, slight disregard to Christianity, violence, cursing, references to drugs... but if you've got this far without realising that, then oh dear...**

******And sorry for the short length...**

Chapter Eight

Harry nibbled on his lip as he glanced to the side at Castiel and then back down at his hands and frowned. It had been two weeks since they had dealt with, or the demons had dealt with, the Lupin ghost and Castiel would still occasionally look at him like he knew Harry was hiding something from them, but couldn't work out what. It made Harry twitchy. More twitchy than he already was at least.

And also caused him to spend more and more time as a squirrel. Which amused Sam to no end. Apparently the strange man had a soft spot for squirrels. Harry didn't know whether he preferred to stay with Sam, being cooed at, or with Dean, who just looked at him suspiciously, as though Harry would bite him at any minute. Of course, Harry hadn't helped matters when he told Dean that he would like to steal his nuts.

So now, Harry was trying to find Sam. Who was hiding. Apparently. Dean was sitting on the bed, looking amused as he read through a book and Castiel was trying to tell him how to find Sam. It wasn't working.

"Just close your eyes and think of Sam." Castiel told him in his normal monotonous voice. Which then made Harry wonder if his voice would become more and more monotonous, the more he practised his angel mojo.

And thinking that made him conjure up an image of Castiel dressed as Mojo-Jojo, which made him snort in amusement and lose all concentration.

"You are not trying, Harry." Castiel told him and Harry snickered once more before shaking his head and closing his eyes. Lips twitching slightly at the lasting image of Mojo-Castiel.

"I'm trying! I just – Hang on." Harry then wrinkled his nose and turned into a green squirrel with a barely audible pop.

"Why is that –" Dean stopped in his question when a second later, squirrel!Harry was no longer on the couch. In fact, no Harry was on the couch. "Where did he go?"

"He went to Sam." Castiel informed him, a small smile on his face, which shocked Dean slightly. Dean then shook his head and picked up his book.

"The people in that diner are gonna get a shock when a green squirrel pops onto Sam's table." Dean muttered from behind his book, and Castiel shot him a confused look.

"I should have told Harry to appear outside the diner, should I not?"

"Probably. Or told Sam to go somewhere less public." Dean told him, snorting in amusement and shaking his head. "We're gonna have to leave here as soon as possible. Hunters are gonna hear about the strange green squirrel that popped out of nowhere into a diner. Good job we've finished this case."

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that Sam walked through the motel room door with a green squirrel held gently in his hands, chattering at him happily. Well, Dean assumed it was happily. Sam wasn't bleeding, so that clearly meant something.

"He appear in front of the people in the diner?" Dean asked them, watching as Sam made his way over to the other bed and lay on it, placing Harry on his chest.

"Yep. Someone wanted to buy the green squirrel from me for a half a million dollars." Sam told him with a chuckle, then frowned when he noticed what was missing from the room. "Where's Castiel?"

"No idea. He just up and left about five minutes ago. You should have sold him. We could have done with that money." Dean commented lightly, turning another page in his book.

"That wouldn't exactly have come under 'protecting Harry with our lives'. Besides, he'd be worth more than half a mil." Sam added, making sure to keep hold of Harry's tail to stop him trying to maul Dean.

"True. Think we could get an even million?"

"You are not selling me!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, turning back into his human guise, making Sam exhale deeply at the weight change on his chest.

"Harry. Can't. Breathe." Sam wheezed out, making Harry look down at him in confusion, before making an oh sound and jumping off of him.

"Look, I found Sam. I'm learning. Where has the stupid feathery git gone now?"

"Told you, I don't know." Dean told him with a shrug.

"Huh."

"So... you wanna tell us why Cas has been so suspicious of you lately?" Sam asked him suddenly, making Harry jump and look at him.

"Me? No. Why would he be suspicious of me?"

"See. Now _I'm_ suspicious of you, and I really wasn't before." Dean told him with a wry grin, making Harry pout at him and then move to sit on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Does it have anything to do with the demon fire at the Lupin house? Have you thought about asking your godfather if he knows anything about this guy?" Sam asked him and Harry frowned and looked at the floor.

"He's dead." Harry told him shortly, ignoring the way Sam winced and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think demon's burnt the house down?" Dean asked, not the for the first time that fortnight, and Harry was beginning to get a little fed up with all the questioning.

"I don't know." Harry told him through clenched teeth.

"You don't even have the smallest inkling?" Sam asked him and Harry growled angrily, eyes glowing bright green, before, with a pop, Sam was a newt.

"Er..." Dean gaped at his brother turned amphibian and then back to Harry, who was scowling at the defenceless little newt. "You gonna turn him back or eat him?"

"I don't know." Harry told him, still frowning. Dean sighed and moved off the bed to pick up Sam gently.

"Turn him back." Dean told him, frowning down at Harry, who just stared back at him defiantly.

"No."

"Dude! You can't just... just – You can't turn people, or yourself, into animals to avoid answering perfectly reasonable questions! Turn him back!"

"Why the hell should I? It's his fault he can't read clear and open body signs! He can stay like that until I decide he's learnt his damn lesson!" Harry exclaimed, folding his arms over his chest and scowling at the two brothers in front of him.

"Harry. Don't make me shoot you. Turn Sam back."

"So shoot me! Please! For the love of everything! Just fucking shoot me! Maybe all it took was me accepting that I was an angel for me to die! So just... shoot me." Harry added, deflating slightly and looking down at his feet.

"Harry, I thought you had stopped with the suicidal shit. Don't start now. And why are you so... pale?" Dean asked, looking at Harry in concern, when he noticed how pale and slightly feverish Harry was getting.

"I'm fine! Just... just leave me alone. Find out where we should be going next or something. I'll turn Sam back in a little while."

"Why can't you do it now?" Dean asked him, placing Sam the newt back down on the bed once he figured Harry was no longer likely to squash him. Sam could be irritating at times, but it didn't mean Dean wanted him to die. Or be turned into a small amphibian.

"I can't. I've used up too much magic, and turning him back would be considered as something too _nice_ to be able to do with my wizarding magic. My piskie magic was all used up on that... and my angel mojo... who knows what it would do to Sam. Actually, can that type of magic even change him back anyway?" Harry asked him, nibbling on his bottom lip and frowning.

"No idea. We've never actually come across something that turns humans into newts. So Cas has never had to change us back before. How long before you have enough magic to turn him back?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed next to Harry, both of them looking over at Sam, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Even as a newt he can still do those fucking puppy dog eyes. How? How is that even fair? I so know the evil little fucker is thinking up ways to get me back as well." Harry pointed out, narrowing his eyes at Sam, who somehow managed to widen his eyes even more. Harry then sighed and just turned his head away from the newt.

"Yeah, you didn't live with him when he was a kid. Little shit got away with murder. No matter what he did, Dad just either ignored it, or blamed it on me. Don't turn the eyes on me!" Dean exclaimed, when Sam turned to look at him. Dean then sighed and groaned. "I can't make him turn you back if he doesn't have the magic to do it!"

"I'd have thought you would be immune to it by now, if he's always done it." Harry commented dryly, and Dean turned to gape at him.

"Look at him! And that's as a _newt_! You think anyone will ever become immune to them?" Dean asked him incredulously. Harry looked at him, then glanced at Sam, who was just staring at them and then back at Dean. He then grinned evilly.

"I have a plan." Harry said, and then moved over to Dean's bag and opened it, ignoring the noise of protest Dean gave. Harry waved him off, then reached into it, and immerged with a hat in his hands.

"How did you know that was in – that's a brilliant idea!" Dean exclaimed suddenly when he watched Harry casually place the hat on top of Sam. "Cruel though..."

"Needs must, Dean. Needs must."

* * *

"So you find something that indicates a possession and think 'Hey, we should go check that out!'? Is there something wrong with you?" Harry asked from the back of the Impala, glaring at the back of Dean's head and ignoring the occasional glares Sam sent his way.

"We need to exorcise or kill the demon, Harry. So we're going. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Dean asked him, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hello? Demons! They want to eat me!" Harry exclaimed, making Dean snort in amusement, and Sam's lips to twitch into a small smile, before he stopped it and carried on his valiant attempt at making Harry feel bad about turning him into a newt and then covering him over with a hat until he was turned back. Harry refused to admit to anyone that it was working.

"They don't want to eat you, Harry. They just want to steal you away and offer you up as a sacrifice to your father." Dean explained to him, and Harry glowered at the back of his head.

"Where is Bones?" Harry asked, looking around the car as though actually expecting to see Castiel there.

"Bones?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silent treatment he had been giving Harry for the last seventeen hours. Of course, for six of them, he was asleep, but it was very quiet sleep, Harry noted.

"Yeah, I found out he was also the angel of temperance. And well, in that show Bones, the main character is called Temperance... so... Bones." Harry said with a shrug, and Sam glanced at Dean, who just shook his head, neither one actually wanting to question Harry's mind.

"Okay, well, we have no idea where he is. He pops in and out when he pleases. You know this. So stop asking every damn five minutes where he is!" Dean exclaimed, and Harry pouted but nodded his head anyway.

"Fine. I'll stop asking. Instead, I'll carry on asking why the bloody hell we're going to find some demons instead of running, screaming, in the opposite direction." Harry said, frowning and bringing his fingers to his mouth and nibbling on the skin around his nails. Dean sighed and glanced at Sam, who just shrugged at the silent question and then looked over at Harry.

"Harry... we won't let the mean, nasty demon get to you. So stop whining. We're going. You have no say in it." Dean told him firmly. Harry opened his mouth to complaining and then snapped it shut with a scowl.

"Fine. But if I get tortured and my virtue gets taken away from me, then I am so hurting you in ways that even _I_ haven't come up with yet." Harry muttered, making Sam choke on air and then snicker.

"Virtue? What virtue? I doubt you're a virgin and well... you've tried to kill yourself more times than I've had hot dinners. Not exactly virtuous either." Sam pointed out, and Harry looked at him and then huffed, before sticking his tongue out at the grinning hunter. "Very mature."

"Screw you, I'm a piskie. We don't do mature." Harry told him, and then proved it by turning Sam's hair canary yellow. Dean glanced over at an oblivious Sam and swerved the car in shock, before getting it back on the right side of the road and started chuckling.

"Dude! Stop pissing off the mischievous, magical creature." Dean told him with a shake of his head, and chuckled even more when Sam finally noticed the colour of his hair and let out a somewhat girly scream.

"Harry! That's my hair!"

* * *

They arrived in the town, and as soon as they drove through the small town centre, Harry 'meeped' and turned into a squirrel. Both brothers turned to look at him, glanced at one another and then turned to look out their windows to see what had spooked Harry.

They didn't see anything.

"Erm... Harry?" Sam asked, cautiously looking into the back of the car and snickering when he saw Harry's tail poking out of Dean's bag.

"What? What's he done? What are you laughing at? Dude, I knew I disliked magical creatures for a reason. He's worse than the Trickster at times." Dean grumbled, glancing out of the side window every so often, at the people they passed, to see what had spooked Harry.

"He's hiding. And don't be mean to him. You know he can't help it." Sam muttered, glancing back at Harry when he saw the tail disappear into the bag and then the tip of a green nose poke out.

"Where's he hiding?" Dean asked suspiciously and Sam looked at him with a smirk and then shrugged.

"You'll see." Sam told him lightly and then looked out of his own window and frowned. "I think I know what spooked Harry."

"What?"

"Everyone."

"What?"

"Everyone. Look at them all, Dean. It's like that episode of _Twilight Zone_ you made me watch and freaked me out."

"The one with the machines against the guy?" Dean asked with a smirk and both of them heard the unmistakeable sound of a squirrel snorting in amusement behind them.

"What? No! The one with the freaky kid!" Sam exclaimed, frowning at Dean, who glanced at him and then shrugged. Dean then glanced out of the window and gaped.

"That's... really creepy." Dean muttered, noticing that everyone walking down the street looked painfully happy.

"Let's get to the nearest motel and then we can ring Bobby. He might know what the hell is going on." Sam suggested and Dean nodded and sped up slightly, both keeping an eye out for somewhere to stay.

* * *

They pulled up outside a motel that was just on the other side of town to where they had entered, and the people owning it were cheerful, but not as creepily cheerful as everyone else in town appeared to be.

Sam and Dean grabbed their bags, Dean rolling his eyes when he realised where it was that Harry had chosen to hide, and then walked into their room. Dean placed his bag carefully on a bed, and then opened it and looked inside, whilst Sam salted and warded the room.

"You can come out now. We won't let the big bag whatever eat you." Dean muttered tugging gently at the tip of the tail he could see poking out of his clothes. "You know, it's kinda creepy having you hiding in my clothes. Kinda like invasion of privacy. If you had your own bag of clothes, how would you feel if I started searching through them?"

Dean narrowed his eyes when he heard a muffled chattering from the bag and then sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who looked amused.

"Get out of my bag, Harry." Dean muttered, tugging a bit more forcefully on the green squirrels tail.

"Does it not disturb you a little that we can understand his chattering?" Sam asked him, whilst watching as Dean struggled to convince Harry to get out of his bag, without hurting him.

"A little." Dean admitted, before giving a sharp tug on the tail and getting a small, muffled squeak in return and then the tail disappeared further into his bag. "Oh for the – Harry! Get out of my bag!"

Dean then grabbed his bag off the bed and up ended all the contents out onto the covers, much to Sam's amusement and Harry's shock, who sat in the middle of the mess, looking a little dazed.

"Right, now turn back. I feel insane talking to a damned green squirrel like it can understand me." Dean said with a sigh, getting an indignant squeak from Harry. "Yeah, I know you can understand me. That's not the point. Look, please? For me?"

Sam glanced over at them when he heard that and wasn't in the least surprised when Harry popped back into his human guise almost immediately. Sam couldn't help but wonder just how blind his brother was.

"It's not normal demons doing this." Harry whispered suddenly, making Sam and Dean turn all their attention onto him, ignoring the fact that the change seemed to have gotten rid of most of the black dye in his hair.

"What do you mean? You know what's doing this?" Dean asked him, whilst Sam moved to stand nearer to them.

"Not what. _Who_!" Harry whispered to them, glancing around them suspiciously and then nibbling on his lip. "Ring Bobby. He might be able to tell us why he's here."

"Who?"

"Soufflet." Harry hissed, then closed his eyes and waited silently for a few seconds, whilst Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look.

"Isn't that a fancy food thing?" Dean whispered to Sam, who felt his lips twitch in amusement, and then snorted when Harry visibly bristled.

"No! He's a Grigori! He's the Grigori of Disobedience. Those people out there? They're too scared to disobey him. Ring Bobby; ask him if he can figure out why he's here. We could really do with Bones." Harry added with a muttered, tugging on his almost completely green hair in frustration, and then cursing when he noticed the colour. "I need to dye my hair already?"

"Er... Magic it?"

"I can't." Harry bemoaned, glancing over at Sam when he dialled Bobby's number and then back at Dean, who was grinning at him.

"I like the green." Dean admitted with a shrug, and Harry glanced at the lock of hair still held between his fingers and then back at Dean.

"It's green." He deadpanned and Dean nodded.

"Yep. Still like it."

"But it's not normal." Harry said warily after a few moments of silence, in which they heard Sam greet Bobby when the older man clearly answered his phone.

"Who cares? Say you dye it." Dean told him with a shrug, gently tugging on the strands still held by Harry and then letting them fall back against his head.

"I do dye it." Harry muttered, then pushed the hair out of his face and rolled his eyes. "I hate waiting. Are you cold? I'm cold." Harry added, giving a slightly exaggerated shiver to convey his point.

"I'm not cold. Sam? You cold?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam, who looked over at them, phone held to his ear.

"Hang on, Bobby. Cold? No, I'm not cold. Why?" Sam asked them with a frown of concern.

"Just wondered. What's Bobby got to say?" Dean asked, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him in frustration and then turned his attention back to the phone.

"Yeah, Soufflet."

"Did you honestly not make that name up?" Dean asked Harry, who glared at him before pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "That's a no then. Just asking. No need to get pissy with me."

"I'm not. Christ what I wouldn't give –" Harry stopped himself and then glance down at his hands and began to pick at the skin around his nails.

"What? What do you want?"

"Never mind." Harry muttered and then jumped up off the bed, startling Dean to taking a step back and nearly falling back on the bed behind him. Harry glanced at him and grinned slightly at Dean's flailing arms, then began to pace, muttering under his breath and making Dean look at him curiously.

Before Dean could ask, or even bring Sam's attention to Harry's strange behaviour, they both noticed Sam say bye to Bobby and then hang up.

"Well?"

"He seems to think they're waiting for something to happen." Sam told them, then ran his hand through his hair and moved to sit on the bed that Harry had gotten off of. Not caring that he was sitting on most of Dean's clothes.

"Like what? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds really ominous." Dean muttered, and Sam sighed and scrubbed at his face.

"He seems to think that there will be more than one demon around. That some of the people in this town will be possessed by normal demons as well. We're gonna have to find those too." Sam told them and then noticed that Harry was fidgeting and glancing around the room nervously. "What's up with him?"

"I have no idea. Said he was cold then turned spastic. Harry?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, right. Yes, very ominous and yes, we are screwed. Lovely knowing you. I had a ball." Harry told them and then jumped about a foot in the air and shrieked loudly when Castiel appeared next to him. "Fuck me sideways with a Firebolt! Don't do that! Ever! Don't sneak up on paranoid people!"

"You have found Soufflet." Castiel stated, ignoring Harry's paranoid ramblings about angels out to get him.

"Can we not call him something else? Soufflet is making me hungry." Dean whined and Sam snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"Sou?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Sure. Sou. Less food like." Dean agreed, and then they both turned back to face Castile and Harry, who was looking increasingly pale and was tugging at his sleeves anxiously.

"We need to stop him before he reaches his peak power and can leave this town." Castiel told them and Sam frowned at him in confusion, whilst Dean looked at Harry and couldn't help but think his behaviour was familiar somehow.

"How is he increasing his power? And do you mean that he can't leave this town?" Sam asked, whilst Harry nibbled on his lip until he tasted blood, then just sucked on the lip for a few seconds. Feeling the magic in his blood zing across his tongue. Soothing him slightly.

"He has been trapped in this town for centuries. Waiting for the opportune moment to get out. Lucifer's supposed rising was that moment." Castiel told them, not noticing the flinch that both Sam and Harry gave at that and instead carrying on his explanation. "It gave him an increase in power to allow him to influence the people in this town, which in turn increased his power even more."

"So we need to stop him? How?" Dean asked, looking from Harry, who was so pale, Dean wondered if he was about to pass out, to Castiel.

"We kill him. He is no different to any other demon in that regard. You managed to kill Azazel did you not?" Castiel asked, making all three men jerk their heads to look at him, though no one else noticed Harry's shock.

"Yeah... wait, was he one of these Grigori dudes as well?" Dean asked Castiel and the angel looked at him and then nodded.

"He was. We need to find where the other demons are staying." Castiel said, then stopped and looked over at Harry when he gave a full body shudder before popping into a squirrel and then disappearing from the room.

"Where the hell has he gone?" Dean asked, getting a confused silence from the other two in answer.

"He is hidden from me. I cannot find him unless he is with one of you two." Castiel informed them after a few moments in which he kept his eyes closed.

"He'll be back." Dean said, and then frowned. "He will be back, right?"

"Why'd you say that? Of course he'll be back." Sam said, though Dean could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"He never wanted to be here though, did he? And now that Cas has taught him a new way of travelling that doesn't use his whatever magic, why would he stay with us? Really, why? He has no reason for it. He didn't even come to us willingly. We dragged him to us by accident." Dean explained in as calm a voice as he could manage, given that the person they were supposed to be protecting had just disappeared on them.

"Shit. You're right. Where would he have gone though? He does –" Sam stopped and walked over to a bed and sat down on it heavily.

"Sammy?"

"He told me that he kept in touch with people he had met during his travels. He could be anywhere in the world and we would have no way of finding him."

"But if we have no way of finding him, then chances are, no one else does either." Castiel pointed out finally, when it looked like both Winchester's were too horrified by the fact that the person they had both been growing close to had just left them.

"Why did he leave though?" Sam asked finally.

"He's been acting a little off for a while now. I mean, at first, I didn't really notice it, but now that I think back, he's been twitchy, and irritable and seemingly ill for a while."

"He cannot get ill. Even if he were not an angel, his piskie blood would not allow him to get ill. Not in normal human terms of the word." Castiel explained, getting confused frowns from the two brothers.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked before Dean could.

"I will admit, I did not know much about Piskies and other such creatures. I went to find out more about them. They need certain things to stay healthy."

"Like what?"

"Fresh fruits, nuts, honey –"

"You're making him sound like a dormouse." Dean deadpanned, and Sam grinned weakly when Castiel shot an admonishing glare at Dean.

"They need other stuff as well. Raw meat, blood of their parents or kin, and mischief. They actually need to cause mischief apparently. Which does not make all that much sense to me." Castiel admitted with a small frown on his face.

"Don't bother trying to fathom other creatures out, Cas. We gave up on trying that one years ago." Sam told him with a grin.

"Perhaps, but have either of you noticed Harry consuming any of those things whilst he has been with you?" Castiel asked them, actually looking anxious.

"Er... No. We eat in diners, Cas. They don't exactly sell that sort of stuff. And well... he doesn't have any family, does he? So he's not gonna be able to drink their blood."

"By drink their blood, do you mean, like a vampire?" Dean asked suddenly, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"No, they only require a drop or two per day. It can be shared between lovers as well. I do now know where Harry would get his from though, if I am honest."

"What happens if he doesn't get it?" Sam asked him curiously, frowning in concern for his absent friend.

"Pain. He'll be in pain until he does get it. Has he not been getting any of that?" Castiel asked them with a frown, and both Sam and Dean looked down at the floor in shame for not noticing how Harry was clearly starving.

"No. Except the mischief. He's been causing a lot of mischief. Hence why Sammy looks like Billy Idol with long hair." Dean said with a slight grin, which widened slightly when Castiel looked at Sam as though he hadn't actually noticed the hair change.

"Has he looked like he has been in pain though?" Castiel asked and Sam and Dean both shrugged and looked away.

"Dunno. You've been with us too. Had you noticed anything wrong?" Dean asked, angry that he kept having his failings pointed out to him.

"No. I noticed nothing wrong except a short attention span and increasing agitation. But I assumed that was his personality."

"So we all screwed up and he's now finally given up on us and left us. He ain't comin' back is he? Why would he? We totally screwed him over." Dean muttered with a shake of his head.

"He'll come back. He will." Sam said with a nod of his head, making both Castiel and Dean look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sam said with a firm nod, not allowing the other two to see the concern in his own eyes, as he tried to believe his own words.

* * *

It was four hours later that Harry actually returned to them, making Sam and Dean jump up from their seats on their beds and Castiel look at him curiously.

"Harry! Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked, rushing over to Harry and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, noticing for the first time, just how thin Harry was.

"I went out. I needed – I needed some time on my own." Harry told him nervously, eyes darting past Sam to where Dean was standing beside his bed, looking at him curiously.

"When you left... Cas told us some things about Piskies..." Dean said, walking to stand behind Sam's left shoulder and looking at Harry, whilst Castiel continued to stare at Harry with a strange look on his face.

"Oh? He did, did he? What's he said about them, then? Told you how to kill them? It won't work on me, you know. And they pretty much die the same way you do." Harry pointed out in a slightly dazed voice as he turned his head to narrow his eyes at Castiel, standing just to the side of him.

"No, he told us what they are supposed to eat. Why have you been starving yourself without telling us?" Dean asked him with a frown and Harry scowled at nothing and nibbled on his lip.

"I didn't lie. You didn't ask. So what? I'm not a full piskie anyway! I don't just need that shit! I can survive without it, you know?"

"So you didn't leave here to get some of the stuff you actually need, but haven't been getting?" Sam asked him and Harry met his eyes briefly and then looked away.

"No. I may have got a pot of honey, but I just like honey. No other reason. The real reason I left? I know where to find the demons. They won't be there tonight, but they will all be there tomorrow."

"How do you know this? How did you find out where they were?" Sam asked him curiously, though to Harry's mind, he also sounded a little suspicious.

"I figured we needed to nip this in the bud before it got ugly. So I followed them. Simple. So, I suggest we go there tomorrow night, kill them, leave. Bish, bash, bosh." Harry added and all three men looked at him strangely.

"Bish, bash, bosh?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Yeah, done. Over with. Finished. You know? Bish, bash, bosh." Harry told them with a shrug.

"You're very strange. So we leave tomorrow night, and they'll be there? Where?"

"A warehouse just outside of town. Soufflet is still weak enough that we should be able to kill him."

"Do you know how may other demons there are here?" Castiel asked him, stepping nearer to them and making Harry flinch slightly and then look a little alarmed.

"Er... five? Including Soufflet. Four other demons and then him. So that's five. Well, that's how many I counted. Five."

"Was that five?" Dean asked him, grinning when Sam turned slightly to glare at him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sam asked him in concern, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded his head.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just a little... jumpy. Too much honey. You know? Kinda had more than I should have I think. Too much energy now." Harry said with a slight grin, then fidgeting when everyone looked at him.

"Harry. We need to talk." Castiel said suddenly, shocking the other three into staring at him in shock, before Harry shook his head furiously.

"What? No. No you don't. Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Harry said with a frown.

"I need to talk to you about something. It is nothing too bad."

"'Too bad'? Oh yeah, that makes me want to talk to you." Harry grumbled, but glanced at the Winchester's for a second before he sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me about without Sam and Dean hearing?" Harry asked Castiel when they came to a stop about twenty yards away from the motel.

"Us." Castiel said, and Harry spun around to gape at him in shock.

"Us? There's an _us_? Since when? Normally, when there's an us, both parties in that us know about the being part of an us." Harry rambled, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I cannot feel these things for you." Castiel finally told him after a few moments of awkward silence. Unfortunately, that just made the silence even more awkward as Harry wracked his brain trying to find something to say and to hide his hurt.

"Why? What is so wrong about it? Is it because of who my father is?" Harry asked him finally, frowning and then nibbling on his lip once more, stepping from one foot to the other in agitation.

"Of course not. It is because you are male. It is against God." Castiel told him and Harry looked at him incredulously and then scowled.

"Don't be daft. No it's not."

"Yes it is. Even the humans know this. It is in their Bible." Castiel informed him calmly, whilst Harry just scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, and have you read the Song of Solomon? It's about sex! Gay sex at that, unless they let women write the Songs. Women called _Solomon_." Harry said with a sneer and Castiel looked at him, completely unimpressed.

"You misread that." Castiel deadpanned.

"'His right hand behind my head/his other hand embraced me'? How else can you read that? Seriously? Please do enlighten me!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You do make a convincing argument." Castiel admitted before he shook his head and frowned. "But I can't do it. We are not supposed to feel these things."

"Why the hell not? Who said? Seriously, who? Find God, ask him! I don't get why one so forgiving would condemn someone for something they can't help. Hell, only a gay man would create the prostate. So, why would he condemn someone for feeling something for another of the same sex? And on that point, why would he hate his _child_ for feeling something for _anyone_? It's not right, Castiel." Harry told him, making Castiel jerk in shock at the use of his real name for the first time in since Harry had asked to use a different name.

"We must not allow our feelings." Castiel finally said with a sad shake of his head and he looked away from Harry, who just gaped at him for a second, before stepping into Castiel's personal space.

"Why the hell not, Castiel? What is so wrong about it?" Harry demanded, looking up at the shocked angel.

"We – I – We cannot do this." Castiel said, shaking his head and Harry sighed and then looked up at Castiel once again.

"Fuck that." Harry muttered, before he pulled Castiel's head down and pressed his lips against the angels. He kept it chaste, well aware that the angel had probably never kissed anyone before, and not actually wanting to push the angel into too much. He wasn't _that_ mean. He couldn't help the mental smirk when he felt Castiel give in and kiss him back.

* * *

The next night, the four of them snuck to the warehouse that Harry had led them to, all stopping when they reached the entrance walked to silently, the other following closely behind him.

"So we just... run in, kill them, run out?" Dean asked, looking at the other three a little incredulously and Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah. Bish, bash, bosh." Harry whispered with a grin, glancing sideways slightly at Castiel, who still had a slightly dazed look on his face and smirking.

"You're sure there's only five in there?" Sam whispered and Castiel frowned and then nodded his head.

"There are only five." Castiel agreed and Harry smiled at him in thanks.

"Okay, we're still out-numbered. I say we concentrate on getting rid of the soufflé guy. The others aren't as important." Dean whispered to them, grabbing the knife Harry had given him and holding it by his side, the others doing the same with their respective weapons. Castiel just shuffling slightly and glancing at the building they were standing next to.

"They will not get away." Castiel told them and then walked into the warehouse, the other three staring after him for a second before scrabbling to run after him into the large man room, where he was fighting with three demons at once. Dean glanced at them, and then immediately ran to the one demon that looked more important than the others. In the way that he was standing back and smirking. Clear indication that he was the bad guy. All he needed was a white fluffy cat.

Harry glanced at Dean and then was quickly distracted by the one demon left over, leaving Sam to dive in and help Castiel, grinning when Castiel managed to tap one of the demons on the forehead and killing him with a blast of white light.

"That's kinda handy." Sam told him, before he had to give his full attention to the demon he was fighting, thus moving away from the one Castiel was trying to kill. The fighting momentarily stopped when they heard a curse and turned to see the demon Harry fighting leaving the body he was possessing and fleeing from the warehouse.

Harry glanced at the body that had dropped to the floor and aimed a vicious kick at it, before running over to Dean, and throwing himself on the back of the demon.

"You gonna stab the fucker?" Harry asked, slapping his hand over the demons eyes and snickering when the demon yelled out in shock and began to try to get him off him.

Dean jerked out of his shock at seeing Harry launch himself at the demon he had been fighting (and losing) against and quickly threw himself into the fight with the demon, grinning when Harry gave an almost gleeful giggle and licked the side of the demons face, which made the demon falter enough for Dean to get in.

"You lick—" Soufflet exclaimed in shock, just as Dean rammed the knife into his chest, making his jerk slightly in shock, before he lit up from the wound and then collapsed to the ground, taking Harry with him, with a small yelp of shock.

"Fuck." Harry groaned, getting up, off of the demon and looking at Dean, giving him a bright smile and getting a smaller one back in return.

"So, we done?" Dean asked, looking towards the other two, where Sam was looking a bit flushed and Castiel looked... just the same as he normally did.

"Looks like it. Only one got away?" Harry asked, looking at the other two, after casting a slightly guilty look at the dead body of the one that had gotten away from them.

"Yeah. We got the other four. Including the Grigori. I say we go to Bobby's. He'll have information on the other Grigori and we may be able to work out where they are or something. Are they all like that guy was?" Dean asked, nodding his head towards the dead body of the demon Soufflet.

"No. You encountered one before this, remember? They all got out of Hell with differing levels of their power. Azazel was one of the more powerful ones, Soufflet was one of the less lucky ones." Castiel told them with a frown, glancing over at the dead Grigori and then back at the others.

"So, what you're saying is, we have no chance of actually working out where they are, or who they are possessing?" Sam asked, sounding a little defeated.

"No, we can work out where some are. Then we can work from there." Castiel told them and Harry nibbled on his lip but kept quiet.

"So... Bobby's then?"

"It's the best plan." Dean said with a nod and Harry sighed.

"I'd better not get caught in another bloody piskie trap." Harry muttered, then followed the other three out of the warehouse.

* * *

Harry moaned softly when Castiel's hand twined in his hair and tugged on it gently. He had to admit, if only to himself, but Castiel was a very quick learner when it came to kissing. Or anything in fact. And apparently, once Harry had managed to convince him this was a good idea, he was willing to do anything with him.

"Harry, we –" Harry and Castiel jerked apart and looked over to see Dean standing in the doorway, looking at them in shock, and Harry swore he could also see a small amount of hurt in his eyes too.

"Dean..."

"Sorry guys! Er... we need to hit the road. Just... Me and Sam will wait in the car." Dean told them and then quickly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Shit." Harry muttered and then let his head fall onto Castiel's chest, Castiel running a soothing hand through Harry's hair.

"We should talk to him. He was clearly disturbed by us." Castiel said after they stood like that for a few seconds in silence. Harry pulled back and looked up at him.

"I don't think he was disturbed. I think it was something else."

"Like what?" Castiel asked him, tilting his head in confusion.

"Like, he was hurt."

* * *

Harry never actually got a chance to talk to Dean before they hit the road to make their way to Bobby's because as soon as he left the motel room, Sam grabbed his wrist and dragged him back in, gently shoving Castiel out the door and closing it behind him.

"Hello, Sam. How are you? I'm fine thanks. Can't talk, need to speak to Dean." Harry said in a falsely pleasant voice, trying to pull his wrist from Sam's grip. "Shit, but you are freakishly strong. Let me go, jerk!"

"Harry. I need to talk to you for a second. _Please_!" Sam begged, making Harry pause and look at him in concern.

"Sam?"

"I did something last night, Harry. Something _so_ stupid, but..." Sam trailed off and looked away from Harry, letting go of his wrist and bringing his hands up to his face. Harry frowned and moved to stand in front of Sam, gently placing his hands on Sam's wrists and pulling his hands away.

"What did you do?"

"I –" Sam shook his head and pressed his eyes closed.

"Sam."

"I gave in. I failed. I licked the blood off my knife." Sam said in a sad voice, making Harry look at him with sad eyes before he tugged Sam down into a hug.

"Sam. I've got some ketamine left. Do you want some?" Harry asked him in a whisper, mouth next to Sam's ear. Sam shook his head mutely and Harry frowned and then bit on his lip. "Do you want my blood?"

Sam jerked out of Harry's hold and looked at him with mixed shock and confusion. He frowned and opened his mouth before closing it again quickly.

"How would that help?" Sam finally asked once he had gotten over his shock and Harry shrugged.

"I'm an angel, right? Well, surely that helps in some way. And Piskie blood, well it has strange properties to it as well. Bones told you about the whole sharing of familial blood, right?"

"Yeah..." Sam agreed slowly.

"Well... it creates bonds and... it heals any ailments if there are any. So... It'd help you, right?" Harry said, looking at Sam earnestly, and Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"It'll help me? I didn't think one small taste would make a difference. It took me ages to get hooked on it the first time!" Sam said desperately and Harry sighed.

"Sam... you're already hooked on it. Just because it's out of your system, doesn't mean your body still doesn't crave it. And now it's back in your system. Maybe my blood will remove it?" Harry said with a shrug.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Your blood. I'll try it." Sam said in a slightly defeated tone and Harry looked at him in sympathy and then nodded his head.

"Let's hope it's not like Meth, yeah?" Harry said with a weak laugh, tugging a knife out of his jeans and the holding it to the fleshy part of his wrist and looking up at Sam one last time. "Sure?"

"Promise me you won't tell Cas or Dean." Sam said and Harry looked at him and then back down at his arm, giving a sad laugh.

"You think I'm gonna tell them I gave you my blood, which may turn out to be more addictive for you? No thanks."

"Right, in that case. Hit me." Sam said with a weak smile. Harry smiled back at him and then sliced into his skin, holding in the hiss of pain he wanted to give and then gathering up the spilling blood onto the blade of the knife and holding it out for Sam.

Sam took the knife from him with a shaky hand and then looked at the blood dubiously, looking up at Harry.

"We all fall. At least once in an addict's life, they will cave in. It gets too hard sometimes. And if you have a ton of shit on your shoulders to start with, resisting whatever your vice is... it just seems so fucking trivial. And you know that, if only for a second, the pain will be gone. No one will ever call you weak, Sam. Me least of all." Harry told him softly, and Sam locked eyes with his for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds at most, then nodded his head sharply and licked the blood off the knife.

Almost as soon as his tongue first touched the blood, Sam felt it enter his system. He gasped and dropped the knife to the floor and his whole body went numb for a few glorious seconds, and then he slowly began to get some sensation back. He opened his eyes that he hadn't even realised he had closed and looked to see Harry staring at him in concern, holding the knife Sam had dropped.

"You okay? Feel any... better? Different?"

"Would I be able to tell this quickly?" Sam asked him after a few seconds of trying to find his voice. Though, when he did finally talk, his voice was slightly husky.

"No. I don't suppose you would. Just... come to me the next time you get a craving, yeah?" Harry told him, looking at him with wide, bright green eyes, green hair just making them even greener and Sam shuddered at the restrained power he could see peeking out of those eyes.

"Yeah, go to you. Thank you for this. For... everything you've done for me since we dragged you here."

"Don't thank me just yet, yeah?" Harry said with a sad, choked laugh.

"Harry..."

"Come on, we need to go out there and hope that Bones managed to talk to Dean or something."

"What actually happened? I've never seen Dean look so... shaken."

"Fuck. He caught me and Bones kissing." Harry admitted in a small voice and Sam gaped at him and then snickered.

"I knew knowing you would never be boring."

* * *

After a long and tense journey in which Sam tried to hide that he was feeling cold, shaky and also feverish, Dean refused to look at Harry or Castiel, and then latter two just sat in the back of the Impala feeling nothing but confusion, they finally made it to Bobby's. Everyone breathing a sigh of relief when Dean stopped the car in front of Bobby's familiar, and by that time, very welcome looking house.

"Thank God. Thought we'd never get here." Harry muttered, practically falling out of the car in his haste to get out of it and then standing up straight and glancing over at Castiel, then Sam, and frowning.

"Let's go talk to Bobby and hope that he can give us something to work with." Dean muttered, slamming his door shut and then walking up to the house, shoulders hunched.

"Fuck. This is all fucked up." Harry muttered under his breath, then, after taking a deep breath, walked after Dean, feeling like he was walking to his doom for some unknown reason.

* * *

**A/N – So... it's taken a while, but here is the next chapter of Sympathy. Many of you may not have any idea how close I came to just deleting this story and scrapping it. Like a said at the beginning though, Thalie's Revenge convinced me to carry it on, and she and Shirokurisutaru helped to get rid of the block I had on this chapter. So thank them. They deserve it. **

**Um... A few people had a problem with Harry's weight in the previous chapter. Harry was exaggerating, but not by much. His actual weight is about a hundred pounds, which for Brits is a little over seven stone. Before anyone whines at me for that, he was an addict. It stops your appetite. You don't eat. For lack of better words, he's pretty much anorexic. So yeah, eighty pounds? Not that unlikely anymore, is it? Heh. **

**I'm not making any promises on when the next update for this will be because, if I'm honest, I never actually realised how hard it would be to write this. It kinda hits a little close to home at times. So... I will tell you should I ever actually give up on it though. But I don't want to. So I am going to try my damned hardest not the let that happen. **

**Should you wish to read random facts about Sam and Dean that may or may not come up in later chapters of all my stories, then you can find their own Twitter account. Lol. It's SamnDeanFacts (original, right? I am a genius in naming things! Lol.) And on that note, should you wish to see where I am in terms of updates, talk to me, or just read my vaguely insane ramblings, then I also have an account on Twitter, PoLeWitt. So yeah. I talk about all my fics on there, and the progress for them all. Including ones that I am writing, but haven't posted yet... **

**So er... tell me what you thought of this chapter, if anyone is still actually reading this. I won't have blamed anyone if they've given up hope on it ever being updated. I probably would have. *Sheepish grin***


	9. Chapter 9

**Bit of a wait since the last chapter... sorry! Before you go on to read this chapter though, just thought I'd warn you that this chapter is a little different in set up. It's more a filler chapter than anything, which is why it's shockingly short. It will be the last chapter before the shit hits the fan. After this, there will only be five chapters left. If that…**

**Warnings: References to sex between two males, strong references to drug and addiction, angst, humour (no matter how hard I try, still creeps in), ignoring canon for both fandoms and er... that's possibly it for the time being. Misuse of honey? *snicker* Enjoy. **

Chapter Nine

Two weeks. Two weeks since they had killed Soufflet and they had left Bobby's after a week to go on a hunt that someone had rang Bobby about. It was easy. Kill the werewolf, (steal the blood without telling anyone), burn the body and leave. They'd done it within three days and had then decided to carry on looking for hunts.

The entire time, Dean had only spoken to Harry if it was entirely necessary and Harry was about ready to see if he could smite. He'd read about it. Angel's smote the shit out of everything that pissed them off. If he couldn't smite the pissy fucker, then Harry was going to prank him to within an inch of his life. Or until he caved and spoke to Harry.

Actually, if asked, Harry would fully admit that he was wondering if Castiel would forgive him for throttling Dean. The emotionally stunted moron that he was. And he didn't have any excuse for it. Harry was the one that had pumped all manner of chemicals through his veins in an attempt to forget or possibly just destroy himself. Dean hadn't. Which in and of itself was a freaking miracle, given what the annoying man had been put through.

Though, okay, fine, Harry could admit that he was sort of avoiding Dean too. But in his defence, he was also spending a lot of time with Sam (and possibly as a squirrel). But Dean? Dean was infuriating. And clearly had never heard the term 'threesome'.

Alright, so that wasn't Harry's original intention when he realised he was attracted to both Castiel _and_ Dean, but Harry had gotten rid of any selfless behaviour long before, and now all he knew was how to be selfish. And if being selfish got him both the falling angel _and_ the hunter, then he was embracing it heartily.

But right now, they had been called back by a very strange sounding Bobby, telling them he had to tell them something, and Harry needed to shove his selfish wants aside if he wanted to get behind his promise to Sam. Because apparently piskie blood and angel blood in the same veins didn't really help with an addiction to demon blood. Sam claimed he didn't blame Harry for not knowing this, but Harry still felt a niggling tingle of guilt when he realised this. And convincing Castiel to lie to Dean about what was happening to Sam. Harry could attest that begging an angel made you feel shit. He had no idea why Catholics did it on a daily basis. More reason to back up his decision that they're all freaks.

Though, to be honest with it all, Harry wasn't entirely sure why he even cared if Dean knew the truth or not. The only reason he begged Castiel not to tell was because he'd promised Sam. And by now, Sam wasn't really with it. And Harry was just finding it harder and harder to help the man. Some addicts just weren't meant to help other addicts. Harry was one of them.

His veins _ached_ with want.

And there wasn't enough honey in the world to help him with this want.

* * *

"Harry, why are you hiding as a squirrel?" Castiel looked at the small green squirrel hiding under the passenger seat of the Impala, before he glanced over his shoulder to see Sam shivering and sweating feverishly in the backseat.

Harry the Squirrel chattered up at him agitatedly, before he nimbly jumped up the angel's leg and body to then sit on his shoulder. He tugged on a clump of Castiel's hair and then looked past him to where Sam was muttering under his breath.

"No, I will not lie about what is wrong to Dean when he asks." Castiel said with a frown, glancing out of the driver's side window to the door of the motel room Dean was currently in. They were all waiting for the man to get himself together and come out so that they could finally get to Bobby's house. However, for some reason that Dean refused to admit, he had been acting oddly and had demanded a separate room at the motel they had stopped at the night before. They all heard him bringing a woman into the room from the room Sam and Harry had agreed to share next to Dean's.

Not for the first time, Castiel felt like he had made no progress with regards understanding how humans worked. He wondered if he would ever understand them fully.

A high-pitched, angry squeak in his ear, and then a sharp stabbing feeling in his ear lobe, made him glance at Harry, who had just bitten him and was glaring at him. Which Castiel thought was probably scarier in his squirrel form.

"Dean needs to know if something is wrong with his brother, Harry." Harry squeaked angrily, then glanced towards the motel room Dean was still in before jumping off of Castiel's shoulder and landing on the drivers side. Seconds later, a green haired Harry was sitting next to him, glare still on his face.

"It is _not_ your place to put Sam in the shit with his brother. You think it's a good idea to make Dean isolate all of us? He is already avoiding you and I as much as is physically possible when confined to a car for endless hours. Tell him what is actually happening to Sam and there goes the last person Dean will have to talk to, confide in, trust!" Harry hissed, and Castiel tilted his head at him, before finally nodding.

"Fine, we shall stick with your excuse."

"Thank you! Besides, he'll be fine soon! Just give him time. It's not that bad!" Harry exclaimed, nibbling on his bottom lip and frowning, before rubbing his hands up his arms as though to warm himself.

"Are _you_ well?"

"Me? I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just tired. All this bollocks is keeping me form sleeping!"

"You do not need sleep." Castiel pointed out, getting a venomous glare for his efforts that actually sent a shiver down Castiel's spine and reminded him of just who Harry's father is.

"Not the point. Now, make your self useful and go get Dean. Little bitch needs to stop sulking about shit that isn't all that bad in retrospect, and get a bloody grip. So go, tell him to shift his arse, we want to get to Bobby's soon. Preferably _before_ the sun goes nova." Harry muttered, before huffing, shooting a narrow eyed look at Castiel and then turning into a squirrel. Instead of returning to hiding under the chair however, he jumped over the back of the seat and snuggled up under Sam's chin. Castiel watched blankly as it seemed to calm Sam's near silent mutterings, and Sam unconsciously brought a hand up to wrap it around Harry.

Smiling at the sight, Castiel shook his head and then looked back towards the room Dean was hiding in. Perhaps Harry had a point.

* * *

Dean jerked when Castiel appeared in his motel room, but then crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"We are all waiting for you." Castiel answered his silent question. "I was sent in here to ask what was taking so long."

"Cas… Fine, I'm coming. Wait." Dean muttered, shoving his clothes into his backpack and then shouldering it and glaring at Castiel, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Harry wished for me to ask you what was wrong." Castiel said, and Dean wondered if that was actually true, seeing as Harry should have _known_ what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Castiel. Let's get going, Bobby's waiting for us. Apparently he's found something out that he needs to tell us." Dean said, thinking back on the phone call he got from Bobby earlier that morning, and the strange undercurrents of anxiety in the older hunters voice. Dean had decided to worry about that instead of think about his own issues. Though apparently it wasn't working so well.

"You should be informed that Samuel is not feeling well." Castiel told him just as Dean's hand came to rest on the doorknob, making Dean tense and narrow his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Harry said that he thinks Sam possibly caught a flu virus. He said that Sam's immune system may have 'taken a beating by the blood'?" Castiel quoted, sounding confused and making Dean snort humourlessly.

"That's all? Sammy's got a cold?" Dean asked, and he winced when he realised that the suspicion he had been feeling had seeped into his voice. Hopefully the on occasion oblivious angel hadn't noticed.

No such luck.

"I believe so. I have no reason not to trust Harry's diagnosis. Do you? He was a doctor after all." Castiel pointed out and Dean sighed, shoulder dropping as he let go of the doorknob and turned to face Castiel, leaning back against the door.

"No. It's just hard not to be suspicious. You know? We watched him hopped up on demon blood, then ketamine only weeks ago. It's hard to shut off and realise that Sam's acting off because he's ill, not because he's craving blood." Dean muttered, running a hand through his short hair, and sighing.

"Perhaps. We should leave before Harry gets too angry. He's currently hiding as a squirrel though he refuses to tell anyone why. Perhaps you can get the answer out of him." Castiel said, tilting his head to the side in the way that told Dean the angel was clearly confused by humans and their ways. It never failed to make Dean's stomach flip for some reason that he refused to look into anymore.

"Yeah, sure, let's go. And Harry's a squirrel because he's a coward that refuses to own up to the shit he does." Dean muttered, turning back round so his back was to Castiel's confused face.

"You should not talk about Harry that way. Regardless of who his parents are, he is still high in status in terms of abilities and power." Castiel pointed out before Dean could open the door, and Dean absently wondered if he was ever going to be able to leave the damned motel room.

"Abilities and power that he can't use half the time without blowing himself up. Not the most intimidating of people, Cas. Look, leave it, alright? It's something me and Harry have to sort out whenever we get the chance." Dean muttered, then yanked open the door before the angel could distract him further with his incessant questions and annoyingly valid points.

* * *

Harry spent the whole five hour journey back to Bobby's house, curled up under Sam's chin, ignoring the odd (and possibly a little jealous… or confused, Harry wasn't entirely sure which) looks he kept getting from Castiel, and pretending not to feel the burning glare he was getting from Dean every time he glanced in the rear-view mirror.

Harry was content to stay curled up practically under Sam, who admittedly twitched and muttered like an unconscious Tourettes sufferer, but was also running a temperature and thus was the greatest hot water bottle Harry had ever had to good fortune of cuddling up to. So yes, Harry stayed with Sam.

It helped that in his lucid moments (of which there were only two, much to Harry's disappointment) Sam knew exactly where to rub behind Harry's tiny ears to make Harry turn into a green fluffy ball of goo. It was definitely jealousy Castiel was giving off then. Had he looked for them, Harry was certain Castiel's wings would have been arched back and doing a passable impression of a highly annoyed parrot.

Thankfully for Sam (as Castiel would have probably smote him eventually, if pushed too far, though Harry wasn't entirely sure when that would have been, and ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that really wanted to see) the lucid moments were few and far between, and if Harry were asked, he'd have admitted that Sam was probably getting worse. They really did need to get to Bobby's, though Harry was unsure if he could convince the two older hunters that Sam had a demonic flu virus and needed to be locked in the panic room for everyone elses safety. Partial truth, partial lie. Unfortunately, the lie was completely ridiculous and unbelievable, thus making Harry try to come up with another idea. Preferably before the hallucinations.

Those sucked for all involved.

So it was, five hours later, that they arrived back at Bobby's house, and Harry jumped out of the car, turning back mid-jump and landing in front of Castiel, smiling widely up at the perturbed angel.

"Hey." Harry said with a wide smile, twirling his finger in the air and then sniggering as he turned back to nudge Sam and help him out the car. Dean's infuriated cursing in the background whilst Castiel just watched the older hunter in bemusement.

"Harry, what have you done to Dean?" Castiel asked, moving forward to help Harry when it looked like he was going to snap under the weight of Sam, who was practically both double the height and breadth of the small piskie.

"Nothing! I've done nothing to Dean, GF."

"Harry! Turn her back! Turn her back now or I will turn you inside out!" Dean yelled, not moving from the other side of the car, whilst Castiel stopped, forcing Harry too as well, or else carry Sam on his own.

"What have you done, Harry?"

"Fine! You're all boring!" Harry said, twirling the index finger of the hand that wasn't holding Sam up, muttering under his breath and making Sam, who was clearly somewhat lucid again, chuckle weakly.

"You turned her wheels into bricks!" Dean shouted, marching around the car to stop in front of the trio. Concern flashing through his eyes as he took in his brother's state. "He gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine, and I was bored! And hungry. Mischief is a cure for everything. Now, you gonna help us and stop Bobby from shooting me? He's looking trigger happy." Harry pointed out, drawing everyone's (barring Sam, who'd gone back to whispering random things and shivering) attention to the cantankerous man standing on the porch, shot gun in hand.

"You idjits gonna get in here, or you gonna stand out there all night?" Bobby called out to them, and Dean waved him off, before shooing Harry away and taking his place in propping Sam up.

"Come on, let's get Sammy inside and then find out what Bobby needed to tell us." Dean muttered, and then made his way up to Bobby's house with Sam and Castiel, Harry trailing behind them, nibbling on his lower lip and sucking the blood that welled up from the abuse.

"Joyful, joyful." Harry muttered, cringing away from the piskie trap he had to pass by in order to get into the paranoid hunters house. He just _knew_ this was going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

Dean watched Harry flutter around Sam once they had placed him in the room he and Dean normally shared when staying at Bobby's and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bobby, upon seeing the state of Sam, had decided to hold off on telling them what he had found out until Sam had gotten better, claiming that a couple of days wasn't going to make much of a difference.

So now, Dean was watching Harry play nurse to his feverish brother, and couldn't help but make comparisons to when Sam had been forced to go cold turkey with the demon blood the first time. But Harry claimed that wasn't what was happening, and Castiel had backed that, so Dean tried to push it to the back of his mind. It was just hard to do so.

"He gonna be alright?" Dean asked once again, when he noticed Harry had calmed down slightly, and was now just placing a cold damp cloth on Sam's forehead, lips pursed and a frown on his face.

"Dean, he's going to be fine. Christ, you'd think neither of you had ever had a damn flu bug before. Look, he'll be feverish and possibly a little delusional for a couple of days, if that. He's going to feel like shit for maybe a week, if that, and then he'll be weak and tired, but generally okay after that. Your brother's fine, Dean." Harry told him, and Dean felt a shot of guilt go through him when he heard how tired the piskie sounded.

"Bobby said dinner'll be on the table in a bit, if you wanted something. He's made chilli." Dean said, stepping into the room fully and moving to stand on the other side of the bed to Harry, glancing down at Sam, who seemed to be asleep.

"Hmm. Maybe." Harry answered, yawning widely and then blinking in an obvious attempt to stay awake.

"Dude, when was the last time you slept?" Harry looked at him in confusion and then shrugged, eyes dropping back down to look at Sam, fingers snagging in Sam's long hair and fiddling with it.

"I dunno. I'm not supposed to sleep, remember? GF doesn't sleep, Daddy-Dearest probably doesn't sleep, I shouldn't sleep. So… I don't. Things to do, no time to do it." Harry mumbled, yawning again and scrubbing his free hand over his face.

"What do you have to do that prevents you from sleeping? Really? Harry, you're not a full angel, you're gonna need to sleep. Piskies sleep, right?" Dean asked, because he honestly wasn't actually sure on that.

"Yeah, they sleep. Depending on the weather, they sleep a lot or not much at all. The weather we're experiencing now, piskies wouldn't both waking up to." Harry muttered with a shrug.

"So you really need some sleep. Look, go to sleep, I'll explain to Cas and Bobby where you are, okay?" Dean told him, and Harry yawned again then huffed and tugged on his ear lobe.

"Bobby said he had something to tell us though, we shouldn't make him wait. Could be important." Harry pointed out, and Dean couldn't stop himself from looking at Harry strangely.

"How out of it are you? Bobby said he'd tell us once Sam was feeling a bit better."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have a bit of a nap then." Harry said quietly and Dean nodded to him, moving back to the door so that Harry could sleep in the other bed in the room. He was confused however when Harry didn't move from his spot, just swayed a little and then turned to pin Dean with a wide stare.

"Harry?"

"I'll sleep. But I need you to do something for me, Dean." Harry said, sounding disturbingly awake for that moment as he narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked cautiously. He wasn't going to agree to anything until he knew what Harry was going to ask of him. It'd never been stated, but Dean suspected that Harry knew more about dealing with rehab and getting over addictions from experience that he hadn't told everyone about. Dean certainly wasn't going to agree to getting him whatever he had been addicted to.

"When I wake up, you and I are going to talk. Avoiding me like you have been isn't only petty and so very fucking annoying, but it's gonna get us killed. So when I wake up, we're talking. Want me to go easy on you, I suggest you have a pot of honey. Preferably set honey. Or if you can find Manuka honey, that might help Sammy boy." Harry muttered, just swaying slightly and making Dean wrinkle his nose in confusion.

"How's honey gonna help?"

"It will, trust me. Honey is full of natural anti-bacteria that'll help his immune system. All honey, just Manuka has the highest content." Harry muttered, and Dean nodded slowly, but before he could ask anything else, Harry yawned, popped into his squirrel form and curled up in the crook of Sam's shoulder. Dean huffed in amusement and then shook his head when Sam seemed to instinctively move to curl a hand around Harry's body, then Dean rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I can't believe my brother has a soft spot for squirrels." Dean muttered to himself, absently wondering is that was possibly the weirdest thing he had learnt in his life.

Probably.

* * *

Harry blinked awake when the body he was curled up against groaned in their sleep and then shifted, nearly squashing the tiny green squirrel next to them. Which Harry didn't appreciate. At all. Scrambling out of the death trap called Sam, Harry ran down to the bottom of the bed and nipped on the toe showing, before turning back into his human form with a snigger. Sam whimpered at the sharp nip, and looked at Harry blearily.

"'arry?" Sam whispered hoarsely, making Harry nod and then twirled his finger, making a glass of gin and tonic appear. He then winked and straw appeared in the glass, then Harry crawled up the bed, sat on Sam's stomach and placed the straw to Sam's lips.

"Little sips, Sam. Don't want you getting drunk." Harry whispered, making sure to keep his voice down in the hopes that none of the other occupants of the house heard him. Which, if his sense weren't messing with his head, was just Dean and Bobby. He had no idea where Castiel was.

Sam sputtering and coughing brought Harry's attention back to him, and he pulled the glass away, placing it on the side table before rubbing Sam's chest soothingly to try and stop him choking (and getting the attention of Dean).

"Shh, Sam. Come on. Don't panic, breathe. You're alright. Just a little gin going down the wrong way. Bet that burns like a bitch." Harry muttered, making Sam chuckle weakly through his small coughs.

"Does."

"Ah, good, you with us now? How you feeling? Because… I think I can safely say we fucked up." Harry whispered, keeping his senses open so that he would know should anyone come close enough to hear them, or should Castiel return. Either one being in the 'not good' category of things to happen.

"Yeah. Think so." Sam whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he yawned. Harry glared and then sharply tapped Sam's cheek to make him open his eyes again.

"Before you sleep, we need to work something out. Dean is only going to believe the bollocks we've spun him about the flu for so long. So what do you want to do? Use my blood as a type of demon-blood-addict meth? Dope you up on Ket or tell Dean the truth? None of them are awesome ideas and they are all gonna bite us in the ass at some point. Just depends on how long you wanna be able to sit down comfortably for." Harry muttered, getting a confused, glazed look from Sam for his efforts.

"Your metaphors need more work." Sam muttered and Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Christ, even fucked up, you're a nerd. Gotta work on that, Sammy."

"'t's Sam."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, decide, what do you wanna do?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder anxiously when he felt and heard the two downstairs shift about, talking about something or other.

"Meth."

"You want the piskie blood meth? Fuck, Kid, don't do shit by halves, do you?" Harry muttered, and Sam chuckled weakly and shook his head.

"Only choice." Sam muttered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only choice. Because the other two things I said were just white noise and weren't actually choices at all. The cake is a lie and all that jazz." Harry muttered, but he conjured a knife in his hand with a scrunch of his nose. "Last chance to back out, Sam."

"No." Sam muttered, and Harry took a deep breath then sliced the knife across the fleshy part of his arm, then placed the cut at Sam's lips.

"I feel like I'm acting out a really shitty vampire movie. I may start calling you Bella." Harry muttered, hissing softly when Sam started to eagerly suck on his blood, drawing it out of his body. "Hoo, boy! This is a fucked up rush I've never experienced before. And let me tell you, I've had nearly every type of rush out there."

Harry felt his eyelids fluttered shut as his blood was slowly dragged out of his veins by Sam, then gasped silently and yanked his arms back when he realised he was slowly starting to feel light-headed.

"Quite enough for you, greedy! Seriously, that was fucked up, ever for me." Harry muttered, scowling at his arm furiously until it slowly started to heal.

"Thank you." Sam told him, already starting to sound a little better, if not completely off his head. Something Harry was going to have to work out how to hide from everyone, helpful neighbourhood angel included.

"How's your acting? You're gonna have to act like shit for a little while longer. Sudden miraculous health is gonna look weird even to Dean." Harry pointed out and Sam nodded his head, then sneezed. "Was that put on?"

"N-" Sam sneezed again, several times in succession and made Harry groan.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Karma is a fucking bitch. Clearly I was Stalin in a past life or something." Harry muttered and Sam chuckled softly.

"Satan's son. Good enough." Sam pointed out, sneezing twice again in succession.

"Shut the fuck up, junky boy. Well, at least you won't have to pretend to be unwell. Hopefully Dean did as I asked. How do you feel about honey?" Harry asked, looking at Sam with wide eyes and making Sam narrow his own suspiciously.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Dean might try to drown you in the stuff."

* * *

Castiel narrowed his eyes when Sam and Harry walked down the stairs, Sam occasionally shuddering and then sneezing, which made Harry snicker then have to dodge a weakly aimed swat to his head from Sam. Glancing over at Dean and Bobby, who both looked up when the duo entered the room, he saw Dean immediately zero in on Sam, and make his way over, with… Castiel was confused about why there was a pot of honey in the man's hands. And why Harry seemed amused by it.

"Manuka?" Harry asked, eyeing the pot in Dean's hands eagerly and with a small amount of surprise.

"Er… yeah. How'd you know?" Dean asked, whilst Sam snorted, sneezed, then cringed in quick succession.

"Smelt it. Gimme! You alright, GF?" Harry asked, snatching the honey pot out of Dean's hands, ignoring the squark of protest from the man, and turning to look at Castiel. Who still just felt confused by proceedings.

"What's with the new nickname?" Dean asked, having decided to not try to scold the piskie hybrid, apparently realising it was a lost cause. Castiel could understand that decision.

"Huh? Oh, GF?"

"Yeah, that. What's it stand for?"

"Gateshead Flasher. Seriously, GF, you alright?" Harry asked Castiel, whilst Dean just looked baffled and Sam sniggered and wheezed at Harry's side. Harry looked at Castiel with wide eyes, unscrewing the pot and making a spoon appear with a wrinkle of his nose.

"I am fine, Harry, though I wish to speak to you alone at some point today." Castiel told him, and Harry widened his eyes and sucked on the spoon.

"S'it 'mportan'?" Harry asked around the spoon, and Castiel titled his head as he tried to decipher what Harry had asked him.

"Somewhat." Castiel admitted, glancing quickly at Sam and then back at Harry, whose eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Righ'o!"

"What's the Gateshead Flasher?" Dean asked quickly, before Harry and Castiel could leave, having clearly been trying to work it out for a while now.

"Huh?"

"Gateshead Flasher? How's that apply to Cas?" Dean asked, frustration evident in his voice. Sam sneezed twice and shuddered as he tried to laugh at his brother. "And how long is Sam gonna be wheezing? Give him your honey."

"No. And it applies to GF! All my nicknames apply to him! Stop questioning me! I'm better than you." Harry muttered, hugging the honey to his chest and scraping the spoon over the honey once more.

"I don't get it though. I mean… sure, I can see the Flasher side of things, what with his coat." Dean admitted, waving a hand in Castiel's direction and making Castiel glance down at the coat he always wore with a confused frown. "But… what's a Gateshead?"

"It's a place in Northumbria." Sam said, finally giving up on leaning on Harry and going to collapse into a chair at the table, resting his head on his arms.

"What's that got to do with Cas? Who is the Gateshead Flasher?" Dean asked, and Harry snickered and nudged Castiel to stop him looking at his coat.

"it's another name for the Angel of the North. GF's an angel. He could be northern if, you know… he wanted to be. So… he gets the name. Now, you wanted to talk to me about something, GF?" Harry asked Castiel, placing the pot of honey in front of Sam, and lodging the spoon in one of Sam's hands, whilst Dean huffed and went back to the table, where Bobby had been watching the proceedings with barely concealed amusement.

"Yes." Castiel agreed, then placed a finger on Harry's forehead and took them to stand in the middle of the scarp yard behind Bobby's house.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Castiel frowned at him lightly, then watched as Harry nervously grabbed one of Castiel's hands and started to play with his fingers.

"What has happened with Samuel? He actually is ill now." Castiel pointed out, all the confusion he had been feeling coming across in his tone of voice.

"Ah, that. Yeah. Apparently, that little aftershock from the demon blood and everything, actually did fuck with his immune system, so yeah, Sam actually does have a bout of flu now. Though it's more a cold than anything. Nothing serious." Harry admitted with a shrug, though he still refused to look up and carried on twiddling with Castiel's fingers.

"But Sam is fine, other than that?" Castiel asked, unsure of how he should be acting around Harry now that they had admitted their feelings for one another and had progressed their relationship.

"Sam's Sam. He'll be fine if people stop getting on at him. And that honey really will help him." Harry added with a shrug, linking his own fingers with Castiel's and still staring at their joined hands intently.

"Harry, have you spoken to Dean yet?" Castiel asked, and Harry finally looked up from their hands and smiled sheepishly.

"No, not yet. I told him we'd talk once I woke up, but then… Sam happened and so I haven't had a chance yet. We will. We have to if we want to survive what the hell is going on right now." Harry told him, shrugging and stepping closer so that he was almost leaning on Castiel.

"I think I have an idea of what Bobby wishes to tell us." Castiel admitted, and Harry stiffened next to him, looking up and nibbling on his lower lip.

"Oh? Is it bad?" Harry asked quietly, letting go of Castiel's hand in order to clutch his hand into Castiel's coat.

"Yes, I believe it to be bad." Castiel admitted, and realised that taking comfort in those you cared about wasn't something to be ignored, so he turned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head against Harry's.

"So we're fucked then."

"I think so, yes."

"Great."

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Dean practically force feed Sam some honey, and in the mean time, ignore the glare burning into his back from Harry's direction. Sam glanced over at Harry, and sent him a pleading look, before Dean nudged the honey pot at Sam.

"Dude, it'll help. Come on." Dean told him, and Sam groaned before letting his head smack down onto the table with a bang. Harry chose that as the point to finally interrupt.

"Dean, you got the honey. Good for you, now you've got to talk to me. You did promise me both, after all." Harry pointed out, watching as Dean's shoulders stiffened and the hunter seemingly refused to turn around to face Harry. Sam sniffled and glanced up through his fringe to watch Dean and Harry curiously.

"Sam…"

"Sam is about to commit fratricide via an imaginative use of honey. I think he's fine." Harry pointed out lightly, and Dean sighed but stood up from the table, finally turning to face Harry.

"Fine, let's go talk." Dean muttered, then spun on his heel and walked out the back door, giving Harry no choice but to follow should he actually want to talk to the pissy hunter.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting. Give me the honey, Sammy, I'm gonna need it." Harry muttered as he passed, grabbing the pot that Sam held out for him over his shoulder. "Cheers."

"Don't bring it back. I hate honey. Or Dean. Right now, it's fairly equal hatred for both." Sam muttered, voice still muffled by the fact he was talking into his arms.

"Yeah, not entirely sure honey is deserving of that hatred. Well, I'm going to go kick some sense into your brother. Any tips?"

"Out and out blunt truth." Sam muttered and Harry nodded, took a deep breath and then left the house.

Harry paused on the porch and tilted his head as he tried to feel where Dean had run to, then headed in that direction, finding him sitting on the bonnet of a car, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at nothing. Harry had the temptation to point out that Dean currently looked like a pining fifteen year old girl. He rather liked being able to walk however, so he held the urge back.

Instead, Harry stiffened his spine, held back the second sigh that wanted to escape, and walked over to Dean. He silently climbed onto the car to sit next to him, and then looked at the piles of cars in front of them.

"So talk. You wanted to talk, and now you're just sitting here silently. Talk, Harry, or leave me alone." Dean muttered, and Harry rolled his eyes and wondered when Dean became the emo Winchester.

"Dean… what is actually wrong with you? I mean, really? What is your problem? Are you disgusted by the fact that me and GF are together? Or is it something else? Because there's only so much bollocks I can take before I decide to kill you slowly." Harry said, making Dean flinch and almost fall off the side of the car. After flailing for a minute, during which Harry made no effort to help him but was rather proud of his own restraint to not shove him off the car altogether, Dean managed to gather himself together to glare at Harry.

"Dude… what? No!"

"No what? No, don't kill me you freakish angel-piskie hybrid or no, I'm not actually homophobic and have no problems with the fact that you and the other angel in the group are having man on man sexy times? Which one?" Harry asked, opening the pot of honey and scraping a bit of honey out with his nail. "I'm impressed you got set honey."

"Huh?" Dean blinked out of his stunned stupor to stare at Harry in confusion instead. "Set?"

"The honey, Dean. The honey is set. Christ. Quite frankly, I'm shocked that you even managed to get _any_ honey and didn't just stick with jam." Harry muttered, still scraping honey out the pot and then sucking on his finger.

"Jam? I… fine, Cas got the honey."

"I knew it!" Harry crowed, grinning widely, and cackling inwardly when Dean sheepishly grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Sure, mock away. For the record, I know what normal honey is."

"Clearly you don't. This _is_ normal honey, spaz. Now, back on track, Deano. Seriously, what's up?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to Dean, whose smile faded a little. Dean shrugged and then scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Look… I'm just…" Dean sighed and flopped onto his back on the car, staring up at the sky.

"Dean?"

"I don't know." Dean muttered, and Harry shrugged, scraped more honey out with his nail and then popped his finger in his mouth and sucked it, whilst watching Dean contemplatively. "I don't know why I'm feeling shit, and angry. I don't talk about my emotions and stuff. That's Sammy's job. I just… Chick Flick moments make me uncomfortable."

"Don't they make everyone twitchy? Fucking awkward is what they are. Look, I'll drop it and leave you to mope alone, just… you can't start acting off around us all. It's just plain annoying. So, I'll leave you alone, if you promise me that you'll sort it out in your own head and start acting normally. Deal?"

"Deal." Dean muttered after a small pause. Harry beamed at him, and slid off the side of the car and then turning to look at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"You know… pissing off Sam by force feeding him honey isn't going to help him at all." Harry pointed out, and Dean looked at him and grinned sheepishly.

"I know… but it's amusing. Think he's gone off honey?"

"I think he violently hates honey." Harry admitted, grinning back with just as much mischief as Dean was giving off. "Wanna make it worse?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Dean!" Dean flinched at Sam's outraged yell, followed quickly by some hacking coughs and sneezes, then a banging sound as Sam made his way to where Dean was currently hiding in the main room, with a chuckling Bobby, a confused Castiel and…

"Harry! No way can you decide to turn into a squirrel when this was mostly your fault!" Dean hissed at the green squirrel hiding in Castiel's coat pocket. Annoyed chattering was the answer he got before Harry hid completely in the pocket.

"I think he said exactly." Bobby pointed out, then paused as he thought about what he'd just said. "Did I just understand a squirrel?"

"It seems we can all work out what Harry is trying to tell us when in his animal form." Castiel pointed out, whilst Dean rolled his eyes and sharply poked the pocket, making it squeak indignantly.

"Dude! Come out and face this like a man!" Dean demanded, poking the pocket again, repeatedly, until Harry looked out and tried to bite him. "No biting!"

Harry squeaked and chattered angrily at Dean, making Dean force himself not to show his amusement at the strange growling noises Harry was making intermittently.

"Just because the big sap won't hurt you in baby squirrel form, doesn't mean you can hide in it every time you piss him off!" Dean pointed out, making Bobby snort and move over to one of the shelves. Dean shot a worried glance over his shoulder, then looked back at Harry. "It gone disturbingly quiet to you?"

Harry squeaked and then glanced past Dean to the doorway, Dean glanced over at Bobby, who was seemingly paying far too much attention to a book that he was reading upside down and then over to Castiel, who had disappeared apparently.

"Dean." Dean would fully blame that squeak on Harry were he to be asked later on. Dean swallowed heavily, snarled silently at Harry before grabbing him and turning to face his enraged brother.

The breathy squeak from Harry could only be described as a laugh was echoed by the choked off snicker from Dean when he saw Sam standing in the doorway, covered in honey from head to toe.

"How…" Dean snickered and then coughed to cover it. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"

"Dude! Not cool! I don't even want to know where you found that much honey, but it's not—Harry! Stop licking my feet, it's weird!" Sam exclaimed, jumping back from where Harry had leapt from Dean's hands to start licking at the honey on Sam's feet.

"Yeah… Harry, that's a little creepy." Dean agreed, and the green squirrel made a disappointed squeak then despondently made his way back to Dean and the coat that Castiel had left behind.

"You idjits done?" Bobby's voice made Dean focus back on where he was and why they'd come here in the first place.

"Sorry, Bobby. You finally gonna tell us what's up? We've been here for three days now, and I think Sammy's fine. If not a little… sweet."

"Dean…" Sam growled, then sighed in relief when the honey disappeared as Castiel appeared back in the room, sending an admonishing glare to Harry, who was now back in human form, innocently twirling his hair around his finger.

"GF! Bobby's gonna finally share with us what has his knickers in a bunch." Harry told the angel, grinning and ignoring the huffy glare Sam was sending his way.

"Yeah, what the Brit said." Bobby muttered gruffly, moving over to his desk with the book he'd been reading. Dean was honestly surprised that Bobby _had_ been reading the book upside down.

"So what's happening, Bobby?" Sam asked, moving to stand in front of the desk next to Dean, whilst Harry skipped over to Castiel and began to straighten the angel's tie, the baffled look on Castiel's face making Dean snigger.

"How's the end of the world sound to you boys?"

* * *

Harry sometimes wondered if he spent all his time in squirrel form, that he'd slowly forget that he was something other than a peculiarly coloured rodent and could carry on the rest of his days happily collecting nuts and terrorising small children.

But most of the time, Harry knew that was never going to happen. Partly because the Winchester's and Castiel would never let him stay in his squirrel form for too long, but mostly because that wasn't how piskies worked. Sure, if a wizard spent too long in their animagus form, they\d eventually lose their sense of humanity. But a piskie never actually had any humanity _to_ lose. They could spend years in their animal form, and when they turned back to their piskie form, it'd be like they had never changed. So Harry just kept that little dream to himself and never mentioned it out loud. No need making them all look at him lie he was about to put a gun to his head. Again.

The fact that his father actually _had_ gotten out of Hell hadn't been very well received from any of the mortal hunters. Castiel, as he'd admitted days before to Harry, had already suspected it, had heard whispers from the other angels in fact. And Harry… Harry shrugged and said they should go find another hunt to do.

There really was nothing more they could do. It was too late. Lucifer was out of Hell and they had no way of sending him back.

Surprisingly, Bobby had seen Harry's side of things and had agreed. Dean had eventually accepted that after having Castiel, Harry _and_ Bobby beating the news into him. Sam had been harder to convince, but he had caved in the end.

So they were now heading towards a town that had some suspicious disappearances, that no one could explain, to try and find out what was taking the people. And no one was mentioning the fact that Harry's father was no doubt looking for his prodigal son.

And Harry twitched as his whole body ached with want and need.

Just to numb it all. If only for a second.

* * *

**A/N – So, anyone guess that it's all downhill from here? This is the chapter I have affectionately called 'Titanic leaves the dock'. Catchy, no? Lol! Still, the more time Harry spends with Sam, the harder it is for him to stay clean. And no one really knows what's gone on in Harry's past. *cackles* Upcoming chapters are going to be **_**fun**_**! **

**So, good chapter? Yay? Nay? Hope so. And for those that haven't read my bio page… you might wish to do so if you want to learn of any upcoming projects… *grin* Especially if you're a fan of White Rabbit or Creep…**

**On a side note, Gateshead Flasher is indeed a name used in reference to The Angel of the North. And it really kinda does look like it's flashing the good people of Gateshead... *snicker* **

**And, Poss? Did it live up to expectations? Will you be happy to know that this has made my muse cling to me like a limpet? *grin* Consider this a very crappy Valentine's present! Lol! **


End file.
